Mind Hacked
by flikaroo
Summary: Donatello put his empty coffee mug onto the table, and asked the question both Mikey and he had been wondering the entire time they were listening. "Casey, who are Leonardo and Raphael?" Based on the 2003 series.
1. Just The Two Of Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own any turtles, ninja or otherwise.**

 **Mind Hacked**

* * *

Chapter 1-Just The Two Of Us

Michelangelo hesitated at the doorway for a moment, adjusting the tray in his hands. It was their day off from training, which meant that Donatello had locked himself in his laboratory, missing both breakfast and lunch, and if Michelangelo wasn't vigilant, eventually dinner too.

The orange clad turtle smiled, there's no way he would let his brainy older brother miss out on all three meals of the day. With the tray once again balanced properly, Mikey opened the door and bounced into the lab.

"Donnie, food's here!"

The purple masked turtle didn't miss a beat as he continued to type furiously on his laptop. "Just put it over there Mikey."

Michelangelo looked around. Every inch of bench space was covered with notes, old Styrofoam coffee cups, and pieces of parts and contraptions Mikey would never understand. There was no where to place the tray of food.

"Umm, Donnie, over where exactly?"

Engrossed in his work, Donatello continued to type. "Just put it anywhere Mikey."

Michelangelo frowned at the dismissal. He knew that tone. Donnie was going to forget about his little brother and the food he had carried into the laboratory the minute the orange masked turtle left the room. The loud growl from Donatello's stomach did nothing to stop the busy turtle.

"Sounds like your stomach could use a break bro." Mikey stepped closer to his brother, carrying the tray. "I brought you something light, tuna fish sandwiches and potato chips."

Donatello didn't move from his task.

Michelangelo tried again.

"And a nice hot cup of coffee."

Donatello's left hand shot out to the side, eagerly awaiting the coffee. He continued to type with his right, purple clad eyes never leaving the computer screen.

Michelangelo scowled. It looked like Donnie was going to be difficult today. Mikey placed the tray down on a pile of papers. He handed the cup to his brother, but before Donnie's fingers could close around the mug, Mikey snatched it away.

"Hey!"

The sudden loss of his beloved drink caused Donatello to look up from his computer.

Mikey shook his head, holding the mug just out of reach. "Nuh uh bro. You've been working in here all day."

Donatello leaned forward, balancing the laptop while he reached for the mug. Mikey stepped back, just out of reach.

"Mikey!"

Mikey's eyes sparkled. "Just half a sandwich bro, then the coffee's all yours."

Donatello huffed at his teasing younger brother. Donnie opened his mouth to protest, but his stomach betrayed him with a loud growl. "Fine, just a couple of minutes."

With a beaming smile, Mikey handed his brother half a sandwich. While Donatello munched on his meal, Mikey's orange clad eyes surveyed the messy desk. Mikey's eyes lit up as he reached for the virtual reality headset.

"Dude, when did you get an Oculus Rift?"

Having already finished the first sandwich, Donatello started on the second. "I found it during my last trip to the junkyard. It must have been a prototype model because it was missing headphones. I added them, along with a few other upgrades."

Eager to show off his hard work, Donnie shoved the last of the sandwich into his mouth and reached for the keyboard. "I used the Utrom technology we recovered from the TCRI building to modify the interface to interact with more than just gaming platforms."

Donatello tapped a few keys as Mikey adjusted the headset to fit comfortably against his head.

"This baby can sync remotely with any network. Libraries, banks, even government agencies."

The video display zoomed first in, then out, of one network after another, in time to Donatello's explanation.

Michelangelo smiled as the display changed views. "Cool!"

Encouraged by Mikey's enthusiasm, Donatello began to dive into the technological aspects of his upgrades, causing Mikey's eyes to glaze over with boredom. But before he could start whining, Mikey was saved by April's arrival into the lair.

"Hi guys, anybody home?"

Eager to get away from the resident genius, Mikey ripped the headset off. "April's here!"

Michelangelo quickly raced out of the lab to great their guest. He met her in the kitchen, where April had already started unloading a bag of groceries.

Mikey gave the red haired woman a big hug. "Hi April, how was your trip?"

April continued unpacking the food. "It was great Mikey. My sister's new baby is the cutest thing. With three kids, she's going to have her hands full now. Her and Bobby were happy to have my help for the past two weeks."

April's hands swatted at Mikey, who was trying to peer into the grocery bags. "Stop it! This is for everybody."

Donatello greeted their guest as he walked into the kitchen with an empty coffee mug.

"April, it's great to see you."

Standing next to the counter with the coffee pot, April held out her hand. Donnie gave a sheepish smile as he passed over the empty mug. Pouring the hot beverage, April looked around. "So where are the others?"

Donatello silently raised an eye ridge at the plural nature of the question, as he graciously accepted his coffee.

Mikey began nibbling on a pizza crust as he sat down. "Casey should be here any minute, then we can start the movie."

Frowning, April realized Mikey's omission of Leonardo and Raphael meant that the blue and red clad turtles would not be joining the group for movie night. In recent months, the two eldest turtles were repeatedly at odds with one another, causing Raph and eventually even Leo to lose their tempers. April was disappointed that she would miss Raph and Leo during her visit tonight. But the two brothers spending time together outside of the lair was a good sign, it meant that their relationship was finally on the mend.

Hoping that she was correct, April began to ask. "So does this mean tha-"

A frantic Casey Jones came running into the lair, stopping April mid question.

"Guys! Guys! Come quick! I just saw Leo and Raph. But they were wi-. I mean the Foot Clan and them." Unable to put his thoughts into order, Casey tried to explain again. "Oh my god, that club owner. Leonardo, he did, I mean his sword. And Raph he was wearing." Casey shook his head, still not believing what he had just seen. "Just forget it. I don't know what's going on, but we've gotta go now!"

Casey turned and immediately began to run towards the exit of the lair. Not hearing anyone following him, Casey turned around to stare at the stunned group.

"Why are you two still sitting there? Come on, we've gotta go! Something is going on with Leo and Raph. They've gone crazy or something. We've got to help them!"

Mikey shot a questioning look to his genius brother. Clueless, Donatello shrugged.

April's eyes roamed the group, trying to figure out the puzzle.

"What is wrong with you two?"

Casey rushed towards the two turtles, causing Donatello and Michelangelo to leap to their feet. The two ninja's automatically drew their weapons at the sign of an oncoming threat, as years of ninjitsu training kicked in.

"Stop!"

April's sudden command drew everyone's attention to her. Taking charge the red head began issuing orders. She pointed to Casey first. "You sit down over there."

Casey reluctantly took an empty seat at the table.

"You two, put those things away."

Stunned at April's outburst, the two ninja's stored their weapons.

Once everyone was seated, April nodded in satisfaction. "Good, now Casey, tell us what you saw, from the beginning."

Shifting in his seat, Casey struggled to keep his frustration at bay while he recapped the events from earlier that evening.

* * *

 _Earlier that evening._

Casey moved towards the open skylight on the roof with a wicked grin. All of his time hanging around the turtles was finally starting to pay off. He had just successfully trailed a couple of foot soldiers to a popular club on the edge of town. The glass was thin and the night was quiet, allowing Casey to both see and hear everything happening below. Casey tensed, ready to rush in when the club owner's voice called out.

"Wh- Who- Whose there?"

Afraid he had been detected, Casey held his breath and waited. After a few moments, the foot soldiers he trailed earlier emerged from the shadows. Thankful that he had not been caught Casey once again tensed up ready jump down and start a fight when he was stopped again. This time by a familiar voice.

The gruff voice carried a Brooklyn accent as it carried to Casey's stunned ears. "Marty McHammond, you are late with your payment."

At the sight of the foot soldiers filling into the room, Marty's voice rose up in pitch as he began to beg.

"My best dancers just left. Business has been a little slow." Marty chuckled weakly at the black clad ninjas before him. "I'm sure you understand. It's just a dip in business. I need a few more days."

A deep chuckle rumbled from the depths of the darkness, and then Marty's last two guests began to move forward, slowly revealing themselves. This time, the voice that replied was different than the first. This second voice was smoother, yet it sounded no less dangerous.

"The Foot Clan does not tolerate lateness."

The two figures emerged wraith like from the shadows. And that was really the only way to describe the creatures that began to approach. Two bulky, inhuman looking creatures. Marty's pulse began to race as adrenaline flooded his system. The two creatures, no not creatures, these things were not human. They were monsters! Horrified Marty watched the two monsters approach his desk.

Wrapped around their faces was a narrow black fabric, with holes cut out for their soulless eyes. They had green skin that looked leathery to the touch, were one brave enough to actually do so. Both were minimally clad, sporting a belt, and wrist, elbow, and knee pads. The blood red symbol of the Foot clan stood out against the black fabric where one would normally place a belt buckle. It was obvious that the two creatures were of the same species and their muscles rippled as they moved forward, the definition obtained either from Mother Nature herself, or from many hours lifting heavy weights, Marty was not sure. The yellow area running down their torso, looked like some form of body armor.

But that was where the similarities ended for these monsters had their differences too. The monster on the right was a shade of dark green, and was more muscular than his comrade. He moved forcefully forward, power and strength radiating off of him. At the belt on his waist sat two sharp looking knives, with three prongs and black covered handles. The monster on Marty's left was a lighter shade of green, possessing sinewy muscles that reminded Marty of a jungle cat. He moved like a predator, a predator advancing on Marty as if he was the prey. Across his front ran a strap that connected to something on the creature's back, peeking out from behind the monster's head were two handles wrapped in black cloth.

Marty wasn't sure what the beings were that came out of the darkness in his office. The only thing the club owner was certain of, was that there were two of them, and that was two too many for Marty McHammond. As the monsters entered the light, sweat pooled down the double chin of the heavy set man's face, and Marty quivered in fear.

The word on the street was that the best loans to receive were those obtained from the Foot Clan. Along with the desired money, came much needed protection from rival gangs. But dealings with the Foot Clan were also rumored to be among the most dangerous. Missed payments carried with it a steep price. And in the past two weeks there have been stories that the Foot Clan possessed more than just mere human ninja among its ranks.

Yet despite their reputation, Marty McHammond thought that he could outwit the Foot Clan. And he almost had too. Marty had his black bag all packed and ready to go. If he only had been given a few more minutes, he would have already fled the building and this wretched city. But now he was caught, alone in his office, with two of the Foot Clan's monsters before him.

Marty turned white as a sheet as he asked in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "What are you?"

From Marty's right side, the larger of the two grinned, but it was a gesture that held no warmth behind it.

"We're the ones collecting your payment to the Foot Clan."

"I don't have the money, I need more time."

From Marty's left the Kelly green monster spoke, its voice smooth, controlled, menacing.

"You have run out of time."

Panicking in the presence of the two beasts Marty barked out. "No, you are monsters!"

Marty quickly reached into his desk, his feeble hand searching for his gun, hoping he could shoot the two monsters before they killed him first. Marty retrieved the gun and immediately aimed the barrel at the closer of the two figures. Before he could disarm the safety and shoot, there was a flash of silver from his left. The gun fell to the desk in two halves.

Marty hadn't even seen the Kelly green monster move. But now Marty felt warm liquid run down his leg, as the creature that was suddenly right in front of him held the blade of a very sharp looking katana, a hairbreadth away from his neck. The katana wielder's voice, revealed that this was the monster who had just spoken mere moments prior.

"Tsk, tsk, Marty."

The second, larger monster walked forward, circling Marty like a shark pondering its next meal. The creature's hands removed a knife from his belt, and he began to twirl the three-pronged knife with incredible speed and dexterity among his thick, three fingered hand.

The sword wielder continued to speak, his voice as steady as the blade he held at the club owners neck. "We were just here to collect the money that you owe the Foot. But now you've gone and tried to shoot my brother."

The sword's sharp edge pressed against Marty's neck, the small nick drawing blood.

Hissing, the Kelly green monster's voice turned venomous. "That was a mistake."

A black bag on the floor caught the larger creature's eye. He returned the three pronged knife to its place at his belt and opened the bag. He grinned and showed his comrade the contents.

"Well look at what we have here."

The sword wielder's eyes shifted to view the bag, then quickly returned to stare at the shaking fat man in front of him. The monster's voice was low, the eyes cold as they seemed to bare into the club owners very soul. "It looks like someone has been very naughty."

Marty began to beg. "Wait, wait, I can explain. I can share it with you. Both of you, you creatures, or animals, or monsters, or whatever you are."

The larger monster moved to stand near his comrade and rolled his eyes. "We're not monsters, we're turtles."

Once again, Marty didn't see the turtle in front of him move before there was a flash of silver, and then a searing pain from his right hand. The right hand that had tried to pull yet another gun on the two monsters. The right hand that was now sitting on his desk, severed from his arm. Marty howled in pain, tears running freely down his face as he looked around, but the two Foot Clan monsters, and the black bag of money, were gone. In their wake, the air carried the sword wielding creature's parting words.

"And turtles bite."

* * *

With eyes widened in horror, Casey pressed a fist to his mouth, struggling to keep his stomach from losing its late lunch.

"No, this is impossible."

The vigilante's mind began to race. Leo had ju-. A-An-And Raph was wearing Fo-. This can't be happening."

Casey gave his head a hard shake. Nothing he just saw made any sense. Did he just step into the twilight zone?

"I've gotta tell Donnie and Mikey!"

* * *

"And that's when I came here."

April stared at Casey. "So you mean to tell us, that Leonardo and Raphael are working for the Foot Clan? How is that possible?"

For the second time that evening, Mikey's questioning eyes met Donatello's.

"Donnie?"

Donatello put his empty coffee mug onto the table, and asked the question both Mikey and he had been wondering the entire time they were listening.

"Casey, who are Leonardo and Raphael?"


	2. Forgetting Something

**A/N: To those of you who have reviewed, THANK YOU. Here, please take a virtual cookie! (flikaroo hands over tray of cookies)** **As for all of the great questions in the reviews, all I can say right now is that everything will be answered in time. (flikaroo laughs evilly) But before you toss anything at me, consider this, your lovely reviews had me finishing up this chapter a few days earlier than I originally planned, so that's something at least, right?**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 2-Forgetting Something

Leonardo and Raphael knelt in unison, remaining silent as they awaited their Master's command. In front of the two turtle ninja sat a black duffle bag. Karai moved from her spot at the Shredder's left side and retrieved the bag. The black haired kunoichi looked inside.

"It looks like it is all here, Master."

Shredder leaned back in his throne, satisfied. This had been yet another assignment that Leonardo and Raphael have completed without any complications. Thus far, everything was going according to plan. The two turtle brothers have quickly established themselves to be valuable additions to the Foot Clan.

Shredder waved a hand at the two kneeling figures. "Excellent. Dismissed."

Leonardo and Raphael rose, bowed once, than silently walked out of the room. In the hallway, Raph stole a sideways glance at his older brother. Leonardo's face may have looked impassive to the casual observer, but Raphael knew better. Something was bothering Leo.

"You alright bro?"

Brought out of his internal thoughts, Leo's gaze snapped to his younger sibling's face. "Of course."

Raph narrowed his eyes, he hated when Leonardo tried to keep his problems to himself. But before Raphael could question the stubborn turtle further, the two ninja looked up as Hun stomped towards them.

"Out of my way, freaks."

The two brothers barely moved in time to avoid colliding with the blonde giant. Hun stormed forward, eager to seek counsel with the Shredder.

Raph snarled. "I really hate that guy."

Leonardo nodded in agreement as he watched Hun enter the throne room. Before he could turn away, Raph's calloused fingers gripped his arm, hard. Leonardo rolled his eyes, apparently Raph wasn't going to let this go.

"Come on." The black clad ninja began weaving his way through Foot Headquarters, with Leonardo in tow. At this time of night, the hallways were mostly empty. Feeling Leo try to pull his arm out of Raph's iron grip, the sai wielding turtle glared a warning.

"I won't go anywhere Raph, I promise."

Satisfied that his older brother wouldn't try to sneak off, Raph released his hold on Leonardo's arm.

As one of the many tall skyscrapers in New York City, Foot Headquarters was filled with an overwhelming number of rooms. Raph continued to search for a private place to talk, while Leo tried to shake off his feeling of unease as he followed. For some reason, walking freely through the multiple hallways of the Foot Clan's headquarters unnerved him. It almost felt as if they shouldn't be here. Leonardo shook his head. But that didn't make any sense, after all if Raph and he weren't supposed to be living among the Foot, where would they go? It's not exactly like there are a lot of housing options for two mutant ninja turtles in New York City.

Eventually Raphael reached a section of the building that was still under construction. Pulling Leonardo inside an empty room, Raph was relieved to discover that the electricity was already working. The room was small and didn't have any furniture yet, leaving no spaces where someone could sneak up on them. Satisfied that they would be able to talk undisturbed, Raphael crossed his arms in front of his plastron and glared at his stubborn older brother.

"Start talking bro."

Leo rubbed a hand over his tired face and nodded. The dreams started roughly two weeks ago, and he hasn't been able to sleep peacefully ever since. At first, Leo didn't think anything of it, and dismissed them as his overactive imagination working overtime while he slept. But the past few nights, there have been more of them.

Leonardo sat down on the floor and shrugged. "I keep having the same dream every night."

Raphael moved to sit down next to his brother, relieved that Leo was finally going to start talking about what's been bothering him.

"What kind of dream?"

"It always starts with the two of us playing a game. We are usually in the sewers together."

"The sewers?"

Leo nodded. "We are playing ninja tag, chasing each other through the damp passageways. Except we are not alone, there are these two shadows that are following us. But whenever I stop to ask them who or what they are, I wake up. A couple of nights ago, the dream changed. We were jumping along the rooftops of the city, for a game of follow the leader. Then last night we were playing turtle hunt, running around an abandoned factory."

Raphael noticed Leo tense up as he spoke.

"Last night something was different."

"Yes." Leo nodded. "This time it was one of the shadows that was in the lead. And you, me, and the second shadow, were chasing it."

Raph furrowed his brow. "What do you think these dreams mean?"

"I don't know." Leonardo shrugged. "The shadows don't appear to want to cause us any harm." Leo paused, thinking outloud. "It's almost like the two shadows are playing with us."

Raphael leaned forward, putting his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand. He didn't have a clue what dreams about stalking shadows could mean. Raph's eyes roamed over his brother. Leo's black mask might cover the dark circles underneath, but it did nothing to hide how bloodshot his eyes were from multiple nights of interrupted sleep.

In a rare moment of vulnerability, Leo's frustration spread across his face and leaked into his voice. "I haven't been able to figure out what these dreams are supposed to mean Raphie."

At the sound of his childhood nickname, Raph clenched his hands into fists. His brother was suffering, and there was no enemy to pummel.

Games in the sewers? Shadows chasing after them? The two of them, pursuing the shadows? What could it all mean?

The two brothers sat in silence, each one stuck in his own thoughts. As the only ninja turtles among the ranks of the Foot Clan, Leo and Raph only had each other to rely on. The real problem hovered in the air over the confused ninja. Leo wouldn't be able to run on empty forever, sooner or later the lack of sleep was going to catch up to him, affecting his performance and his judgment. And Master Shredder had zero tolerance for mistakes.

Leo watched as Raphael absently traced a scar on his forearm. The skin was healed, but the lighter color was proof that the Shredder's blade was as sharp, as his temper was short. The Shredder's punishments were something both turtles tried to avoid at all costs.

Leo bit his bottom lip. "I don't know Raph. These dreams don't feel like they are nightmares or premonitions or anything of the sort. I sort of don't even feel like they are truly dreams."

"If they aren't dreams, then what do you think they are?"

Leo squeezed his eyes shut in a vain attempt to make sense of the situation. "I'm not sure. But they feel so real. It's almost as if they are, I don't know, maybe memories or something."

Raphael let out a deep breath. "Ya know, sometimes I wish we had someone we could talk to."

Leo smiled at the idea. An elder who could provide advice and a listening ear when they needed it. Wouldn't that be a nice thing to have? But there was no use wasting time wishing for something that would never be.

"Maybe I'll try meditating on it, see if that will help."

Raphael looked at Leo, unconvinced.

"I'll be fine Raphie, really."

With nothing else they could do for now, the two brothers rose to their feet. They failed to notice the small camera that rotated, recording them as they exited the room.


	3. A Bigger Problem

**A/N: You keep reviewing and I'll keep writing, a fair trade, no? Seriously though, thank you for your reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 3-A Bigger Problem

Casey Jones has been having one shell of an evening. First he had witnessed his best friend, Raphael, and Raph's older brother, Leonardo, working for the Foot Clan. And now Raph's two younger brothers were looking at Casey like they didn't even know that they had two older brothers.

Speaking through gritted teeth, Casey gripped the edge of the table. "Donatello, what did you just say?"

April stepped forward and put her hand on Casey's arm, hoping to calm him down. "Casey, just wait a minute."

The red head turned to Donatello.

"Leonardo?"

Donatello and Michelangelo shook their heads, no, the name wasn't familiar.

"Raphael?"

Another head shake.

"Your two older brothers?"

Mikey shook his head again and pointed to Donatello. "Ape, my only brother is sitting right here."

Donatello agreed. "We really don't know who Casey and you are talking about."

Casey's hand slamming onto the table caused everyone to jump. "This is crazy!"

The vigilante shoved his chair back and stood. "Mikey, your brother Raph. Wears a red mask, lifts weights a lot, and uses the twin sai? You love to prank him and he loves to beat you up for it." Casey began waving his hands around. "And Leo. Wears a blue mask, likes using two swords, and when he's not training he's usually meditating or something."

At the two shaking heads Casey roared. "Come on guys, Leo? Really? He's your friggin leader!"

Donatello gave the exasperated human a small smile. "Casey I'm sorry, but we don't know who you are talking about."

Mikey crossed his arms in front of his plastron. "Yeah dude, calm down already."

April frowned as she looked around the lair. Her eyes fell upon the staircase, which led to the turtle's bedrooms upstairs. The red head pointed towards the stairs. "The second floor. You have four bedrooms up there right?"

Mikey nodded. "Yeah. Mine and Donnie's."

"And what about the other two bedrooms? Who sleeps in those?"

"No one, they're spares."

Casey threw his hands up in the air and walked away from the table. "This is nuts!"

As Casey started pacing, April once again surveyed the room. She paused when her gaze fell upon her handbag. "What if?" April grabbed the bag and started digging around inside. "Come on, where is it?" After a few minutes of searching, she came up empty.

"Now where did I pu-?"

Donatello noticed that April was looking for something. "April, what are you looking for?"

April didn't stop her hunt. "My cell phone. I know had it with me when I came in."

Smiling at his friend's forgetfulness, Donatello pulled out his shell cell and called April's. A muffled ringing was soon heard from the nearby countertop.

Uncovering her phone, April began scrolling through her saved photos.

"Aha! I knew I had this one. Here, look at this."

With a grin, April shoved the phone into Donatello's waiting hand.

Donnie's eyes widened in surprise. "But that's impossible."

"What?" Curious, Mikey looked over his brother's shoulder. "Oh wow."

The two shocked turtles continued to stare at the image on the small screen. Looking back at them was Michelangelo, beaming wide for the camera. Mikey's arm was loosely wrapped around Donatello, who gave a shy smile to the photographer. Seated beside Donnie was another turtle, larger than Mikey or Donnie, this turtle was a dark shade of green, glaring at the camera's lens as he protectively draped an arm around the two turtle's on either side of him. And finally sitting on the right of the red masked turtle was a fourth, this one sporting a blue mask and a soft smile on his face.

Donatello's finger traced the image of the two mystery turtles. "So then these two are?"

"Your two older brothers. Leonardo and Raphael."

* * *

Many long hours later Donatello slammed his hands on the keyboard in frustration. Ever since April and Casey left the lair last night, the genius turtle has spent all of his time searching for any record of the kelly and dark green mutant turtles, or should he say, Leonardo and Raphael. It was now late afternoon and so far he has found nothing, absolutely nothing. The sudden appearance of a hot mug of coffee caused Donatello to yelp in surprise. Engrossed in his task, Donnie had not detected Mikey entering the laboratory.

The orange clad turtle took an empty seat. "Anything Donnie?"

"Nothing." Donatello leaned back in his chair. "I've searched photographs, videos, news reports, but there's been no signs or mention of mutant turtles. Did you find anything?"

Mikey shook his head. "Nah bro, I've checked all the photo albums that we have, there's plenty of photos of the two of us, but none with four mutant turtles. Do you think we should contact Master Splinter?"

"Master Splinter left the Ancient One's home a few days ago. He's still on the cargo ship right now." Donatello rubbed the back of neck. "No, it'll only be a few more days, we can talk to Master Splinter when he returns." Shrugging his shoulders Donnie tried to work out some of the stiffness before turning to begin typing away again.

Mikey rose from his seat and tugged on Donnie's mask tails as he passed. "Come on bro, you need a break, and I've already made a fresh pot."

Donatello opened his mouth to protest, but the smell of Mikey's baking wafted into the room. Snapping his mouth shut Donnie glared at his sneaky sibling, a fresh cup of coffee paired with Mikey's homemade coffeecake was a treat that Donatello could never turn down. And Mikey knew it.

"You're a sneaky turtle Mikey."

Michelangelo just grinned as Donatello followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

April and Casey walked into the lair to find Michelangelo washing dishes while Donatello dried.

"Yo guys, is that coffee cake I smell?"

Grinning Mikey tilted his head to the Tupperware container. "Help yourself Case."

Casey uncovered two leftover slices of cake. "Sweet!"

Donatello gave April two clean plates as he continued to dry dishes. April shook her head and only accepted one. Donnie's purple clad eyes glanced over, to find Casey with only half a piece of cake left in his hand, and plenty of crumbs on his face and running down the front of his shirt. Rolling his eyes, Donnie took back the plate. When it came to food, sometimes Casey was even messier than Michelangelo.

"Any luck with your search?"

April accepted the steaming mug of coffee, as Donnie sat down with one of his own. "Nothing. Mikey and I have looked everywhere I can think of, but we can't find any record of two more mutant turtles."

"Ouch!" Casey rubbed at the hand, his attempt to steal a piece of April's cake blocked by her quick strike.

"I don't know what to think April." Donatello gestured to April's handbag. "If it weren't for that photo on your phone, I wouldn't even be considering the potential that these other two turtles are real."

Casey snorted. "Oh they are real enough alright, just ask that dude whose hand Leo cut off."

Donatello was not convinced. "And that's another thing. If those two turtles really are brothers of ours, why on earth would one of them do something like that? I mean look at my weapon." Donnie stepped to an open space of the room, removed his bo from the holster on his back, and began using the weapon in his hands as he spoke. "Thrusts, swings, strikes, throughout history the bo has been primarily used for self-defense." Donnie stopped moving and gestured to Mikey's belt. "And the nunchaku. It's essentially just two small bo linked with a metal chain. Sure either one of our weapons can be used to break bones or crush a windpipe, but Master Splinter has taught us to only enter combat when it was absolutely necessary to defend ourselves."

Eager to show off his skills, Mikey began spinning his nunchaku. "Yeah, Master Splinter would never teach us to chop our opponents up into little itty bitty bits." Mikey shuddered at the mental image. "That's just harsh dude."

April was stunned speechless. It was bad enough that Donatello and Michelangelo couldn't recall that they had two older brothers. But now it was beginning to look like they had an even bigger problem. Because the longer they talked, the more it was starting to sound like Donnie and Mikey didn't even want anything to do with Leonardo and Raphael.


	4. Finding Raphael

**A/N: My original plan for this chapter was Master Splinter, but my plot bunny had other ideas. Reviews are an author's fuel, for those who have left reviews, thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 4-Finding Raphael

The sound of a woman's cry pierced the night air, bringing Raphael to a sudden halt before jumping across to the next rooftop. Turning slowly, the black clad turtle tried to pinpoint the direction of the cry. Raph and Leo had been given the night off, for what felt like the very first time in weeks, and while Leonardo had decided to stay back at Foot Tower to practice, Raphael opted to leave the stuffy building and enjoy some fresh night air by himself for once. The woman cried out again and Raphael narrowed his eyes. No Foot Clan activity was scheduled for this area of the city tonight, which meant only one thing. Someone was attempting to pull off a crime on his turf. Well not on his watch.

Raphael jumped down into the alley below, sticking to the shadows. The members of a local gang too small to bother remembering the name of had surrounded a woman who was alone. The contents of her purse was scattered along the ground. She whimpered as the thug pushed her harder up against the wall, his hand covering her mouth.

"Shut up and we might go easy on you."

Raph tensed up, ready to pounce on the scumbag when a male's voice called out from the darkness.

"But I won't. Goongala!"

"Goon- huh? What the shell was that supposed to mean?" Puzzled by the sudden appearance of an unexpected ally, Raph watched as a man with enough muscle tone to suggest that he lifted weights a lot ran up to the thugs and began fighting them off with a baseball bat. Sporting a white hockey mask the black haired man wielded his chosen weapon with an impressive amount of skill. Clearly this dude has been in a fight before.

Raphael watched the woman quickly gather her purse and run off as soon as she was able too. Figures, people never stop to say thanks anymore. A movement to his right captured Raph's attention again. The vigilante wasn't that bad, and looked to be able to handle the thugs just fine on his own. Seeing no need to interfere, Raph sat back to enjoy the show. Until a second wave of gang members ran into the alley, eager to aid their comrades.

Raph's eyes narrowed.

Looks like he would have to interfere after all, and that was just fine with him.

* * *

Casey Jones was beginning to think that he was going to end up having to wander around Foot Clan territory all night long hoping to get lucky and bump into Raphael and Leonardo. Thankfully, a woman's cry pierced the night air, and as Casey ran towards the source of the sound he crossed his fingers that it was a rival gang encroaching on the Foot's territory.

The sight of a lone woman at the mercy of four scumbags gave Casey a rush of adrenaline and he leapt at the lead man with his signature battle cry. He quickly began to make short work of his foes, and was just about to tally up this fight as another win, when he looked up to see a second wave of gang members come running onto the scene.

"Oh shell."

Maybe he shouldn't have gone off to try and find Leo and Raph on his own after all.

Casey jumped at the first newcomer at the same time a shadow from a nearby wall moved. With the help from his unknown ally, Casey soon found himself surrounded by a bunch of unconscious gang members.

A Brooklyn accented voice addressed the last thug. "Tell your boss to stay out of Foot Clan territory, or next time, his men will be returned in body bags." There was a quick flash of silver, followed by a cry of alarm from the dude. He ran away, one hand held up to his face, attempting to stop the bleeding from his new facial wound.

Casey Jones recognized that gruff voice, and he knew what kind of weapon was paired with it too.

"Raphael?"


	5. Clueless

**A/N: The last chapter was a tad short, wouldn't you agree? To make up for it, here's the next one, a mere one day later. Thank you to everyone who has left reviews, and an extra thanks to Cutegenuis and Reader115, whose comments gave my plot bunny a couple of ideas that you should recognize.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 5-Clueless

At the sound of his name spoken by the hockey mask wearing human, Raphael spun on his heels. Moving faster than his large size and bulk would suggest, the black clad ninja easily pinned the vigilante up against a nearby wall.

"Who are you?" Raph snarled in the man's face, instantly suspicious. The word on the street that the Foot Clan possessed more than just mere human ninja among its ranks had only just begun a few weeks ago. Even among the ranks of the Foot Clan itself, few people actually knew that Leonardo and Raphael exited. And even less, knew what their first names were. To hear this random stranger address him as such, well that suggested only one thing, this masked punk must be a spy.

"Raph wait!"

His temper spiking by the second, Raph grabbed the man's shoulders and slammed him into the wall.

"How do you know my name?"

Casey groaned from the impact of his head striking against the brick. Used to fighting alongside Raph, Casey never truly appreciated how fast and strong his best friend was, until now.

Pulling out a sai, Raph held it at the punk's throat.

"Raph wait! Wait! You're my best friend bro!"

Startled, Raphael paused. Friend? With a human? What the shell was this punk babbling about?

Casey saw the glint of silver from Raph's sai out of the corner of his eye. He'd never get anywhere if Raph didn't slow down and listen to him.

The sai wielder kept a steady hand on his weapon at the man's throat. "I suggest you start talking punk, before I change my mind."

* * *

Oroku Saki clenched his hands into fists as he watched the scene displayed in front of him. On the computer screen, Raphael let out a deep breath. "Ya know, sometimes I wish we had someone we could talk to."

Leo smiled for a moment, before trying to reassure his sibling. "Maybe I'll try meditating on it, see if that will help."

Raphael looked at Leo, unconvinced.

"I'll be fine Raphie, really."

Baxter Stockman reached over and pressed the stop button, ending the playback. "I captured this the other day, Master Shredder. It would appear that the mind control is already breaking down."

Saki's cold eyes looked at the scientist. "Your status?"

"It'll take me a few more days, a week at the most."

Stockman took a step back as Saki's eyes narrowed in displeasure. "Master Shredder, even for a man of my unsurpassed genius, this is delicate work. These things take time."

Unimpressed by the claim, Saki slammed his hand on the desk. "Work faster Stockman." Shredder gestured to Stockman's eye patch. "I do not like to be kept waiting."

The scientist quickly backed away from the angry leader. "O-of c-co-course M-Master S-Sh-Shredder."

Once he was safe in the hallway, Stockman's eyes hardened. "I'll finish soon alright. And once I do, we shall see who will be the one issuing the orders from now on."

* * *

Saki entered the dojo to find Leonardo alone, returning the foam roller he had been using to its previous spot. Another sleepless night, paired with an intense training session, had Leo's muscles tightening up, and Leonardo had tried to work out the stiff areas with the foam roller. Leo rubbed at a spot on his neck, moving his hand down towards his shoulder. The knot was starting to drive him crazy.

"Leonardo."

Distracted by his aches, Leonardo jumped in surprise. Quickly recovering the black clad ninja immediately bowed.

"Master Shredder."

Saki examined the turtle kneeling before him. His thoughts returned to the conversation he had just watched Leonardo have with his brother. Now that Leonardo and Raphael were working for the Foot Clan, Saki had been given the unique opportunity to study the two ninja turtles closely. The Foot Leader had to admit that the old rat had trained them well, their skills far surpassing what someone would expect for two boys that were still so young. Saki looked down upon Leonardo, the black clad turtle was dedicated to the art of ninjitsu, loyal to his clan, and so very young, and naïve. Saki almost smiled, these were two things that the Foot Leader could use to his advantage.

"You may rise."

Following his master's order, Leo rose to his full height, respectfully keeping his eyes downcast. Saki stepped forward and placing his hand underneath Leonardo's chin, forcing the teenager to look him in the eye. Despite the black cloth covering the dark circles underneath, Saki could see the redness in the whites of Leo's eyes from a lack of sleep.

"You have not been sleeping well Leonardo."

Saki's hand fell away from Leo's chin and the young turtle slowly nodded, _yes_. Leo looked at his master, uncertain what to think of this close scrutiny. The foot leader slowly began to walk around the turtle, studying Leo's form, the location of tension in his muscles. After his second pass, the Foot Leader stopped directly behind the turtle, his hand reached out and gripped Leonardo on the back of the neck.

Leo flinched at the sudden hold, but didn't dare move, fearing he had done something wrong and was now going to be punished. Saki's fingers moved downward, quickly finding the knot Leo had been rubbing earlier. As the human's fingers began to dig into the section, Leo let out a hiss of pain. Finally, once Leo didn't think he could take any more of it, there was a soft snap, as the tension in the area was released. Leo almost groaned out loud as the blood rushed back into the area and his muscles finally began to relax.

Saki returned to his place in front of the turtle ninja.

"Feeling better?"

Leo's hand quickly flew to the spot and he nodded. "Yes, thank you Master."

His mind made up, Saki gave his order to the teenage ninja.

"Your training is done for tonight Leonardo. Get some rest."

Watching Oroku Saki walk out of the room, Leonardo continued to rub the sore area, as a puzzled expression crossed his face.

What exactly just happened?


	6. The Friend Card

**A/N: Your reviews keep me writing, thank you! And an extra thank you to Crystal Star Night, it is because of your PM that this chapter now exists. Thanks for feeding my plot bunny.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 6-The Friend Card

Donatello absently chewed on the end of his pen as he stared off into nothing, his thoughts swirling around in his mind like a mini tornado. Two more mutant turtles. Can it really be true? And if so, how is it even possible? The probability that one turtle could become a mutant was a number Donnie was too anxious to properly calculate at the moment. The fact that there was already two of them, Mikey and himself, well that was a miracle in of itself. And now to find out that there were two more of them. To think that it was even a possibility was just, well, leaving the purple clad turtle speechless.

Four turtle mutants. Four turtles trained in the art of ninjitsu. Four turtles named after Renaissance artists. Donnie shook his head. Who would have thought that this could really be possible? It was sheer genius, or absolute lunacy.

Donatello sighed. Then there was the other problem. Why did April and Casey know about Leonardo and Raphael, but Mikey and he didn't? And what was the Shredder's part in all of this? Nothing about the situation made any sense to the genius turtle. It's like April and Casey just remembered things differently. Casey was adamant that Raphael was a hot head with a big heart who loved his brothers. That Raphael and he were best friends, often going out on patrols together to bust some heads. Donatello removed the pen from his mouth and stared at his bite marks as he rolled the pen in his fingers. Thinking about the vigilante gave Donnie an uneasy feeling. Casey kept on insisting that Raphael and he went out on nightly patrols, as if restating the same thing over and over would somehow jar Donnie and Mikey's memories.

Donatello glanced at the clock. It was still early, the perfect time to go on patrol. Donnie's eyes narrowed. Wait a minute, Casey wouldn't have gone out to try and find Raphael on his own would he? Cursing the purple clad turtle jumped out of his seat and ran towards the door. Who was Donnie trying to fool, of course he did.

* * *

Wearing Donatello's upgraded Oculus Rift, Michelangelo stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth, deep in concentration. He was so close to beating this game, just a few more strikes on the big boss and th-.

Mikey yelped at the Oculus Rift was pulled right off of his head. "Hey! Give that back!"

Donatello stepped out of Mikey reach, the device in his hands. "Gear up Mikey, we are going out on patrol."

"No." Whining, Mikey reached again. "I was so close dude, I can't believe you just did that. Now I will have to start all over again."

"Mikey."

With his stubborn side surfacing Michelangelo tried to grab the headset again. "No dude. I'm staying right here and beating this game."

Donatello shook his head, letting his own stubborn side show itself. "Michelangelo, it is time to go out on patrol."

If Donatello was using his full name, then Mikey wasn't getting back to his game anytime soon. Mikey crossed his arms in front of his plastron.

"Why? So you can try to hunt down those two mutant turtles April and Casey have been talking about?"

Raising an eyeridge at how well Mikey read him sometimes, Donatello put the virtual reality headset on the coffeetable. "Aren't you even a little bit curious Mikey?"

"No Donnie I'm not. You said it yourself, there's no way Master Splinter would have trained them, and they are far too aggressive." Mikey thrust his hands up in the air. "And bro come on, they work for the Foot Clan!"

Donatello glared at the orange masked turtle. Right now Donnie really wanted to use his bo to whack the stubborn right out of his little brother. Not backing down, Michelangelo glared right back, really wanting to use his nunchaku to knock some sense into his curious older brother. For a few minutes the two turtles were at a stalemate, neither willing to budge.

Donatello broke the silence.

"Mikey, I think Casey might have gone out to find Leonardo and Raphael on his own."

And with those words, Mikey's stubborn side deflated like a balloon popped with a pin, because Michelangelo may not have wanted to give up playing his game tonight, but he would never turn his shell on one of his friends. And Donatello knew it. Sometimes it really sucked to have a genius for a brother.

"Fine. Let's go."


	7. Locked Out

**A/N: I am not only honored to read your reviews, but they are also feeding my plot bunny. Your reviews have not only caused me to double the original length of this chapter, but they had me laughing out loud as well. Hopefully I have returned the favor, and as always, thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 7-Locked Out

As the type of turtle who preferred to act first, think later, Raphael was not someone who was normally taken by surprise. When he pinned the hockey masked human to the wall, Raph figured that if the loser actually managed to get over the shock of seeing a giant mutant turtle snarling in his face, then he would simply move on to start begging for his freedom. The one thing Raphael would never have guessed, was that the punk would blurt out that the two of them were friends instead.

Confused by the accusation, Raphael held his sai a hairsbreadth away from the punk's throat as he growled at him to talk. The wary turtle listened to the vigilante babble on and on, desperation in his tone as he moved from one story to the next. Raphael shook his head as Casey continued to speak at a rapid fire pace, there wasn't a single story that the human was talking about, that Raphael could recall for himself.

And yet, there was something about these stories. A whisper of familiarity carrying with the words. Raph lowered his sai, allowing Casey to slowly raise his hand. The vigilante moved the hockey mask to rest on the top of his head, revealing a face with an expression that was a cross between frustration and desperation.

"Raph, please, you've got to remember something. Anything. Come on bro, I know you can do this. I don't know what the Shredder has done to you, or the guys, but this," Casey gestured to Raph's black mask and Foot Clan belt, "it's not you bro. None of this is. You don't belong with the Foot Clan."

Black clad eyes widened in surprise, it felt like this punk human was reading his innermost thoughts. How could he possibly know that every day that Raph walked the halls of Foot Headquarters, he couldn't help but feel like Leo and he didn't really belong there?

Raph looked over the human before him. This Casey Jones wasn't the most eloquent of speakers, his stories were raw and rough, starting and stopping in awkward places, each one running into the next, almost confusing to follow. Clearly storytelling was not one of Casey's better skills. The poor delivery combined with the scars on Casey's arms and hands, all of these things combined suggested to Raphael that Casey Jones was a man of action, not words. A man much like Raph himself. The human was talking as if Raph and he really were friends, but how was that possible? He'd never met this guy before. Yet there was no denying that a shared love of blindly jumping into action would be a very good reason to become friends with someone, assuming everything that Casey Jones said was actually true of course.

Which brought up a very important question, if everything Casey was talking about, really was true, then why couldn't Raphael remember? Raphael frowned. And what about his brother Leo? As far as Raph could recall, it's always been just the two of them. But the stories that this guy was rattling on about, suggested something else. And then there was another thing, the worry radiating from Casey Jones. Worry for Raphael's safety. Concern for Leonardo's safety. No one has ever been this desperate to try to win Raphael's favor before. If this man was a spy, he was either the best damn actor that Raphael has ever seen, or the worst undercover agent there is. Because no spy would ever reveal himself like this and try to accuse the enemy of being friends with him.

Raph hovered directly in Casey's personal space, but the unmasked vigilante didn't care, as long as his best friend kept on listening. As Casey talked a wave of hope passed through him. Raph had finally released the death grip on his shoulders and put the sai back into the belt at his waist. The turtle titled his head, then frowned. Sure Raph had gone deathly quiet once Casey started talking, but that was better than shoving his sai through Casey's neck so that had to mean something right? Maybe he was actually getting through to the big guy?

Growing more and more excited by Raphael's silence, Casey's voice got louder and louder until he was almost shouting. He was getting through to him, he had to be, Casey just needed to talk a little longer, that's all.

* * *

Donatello groaned as Mikey sped up ahead of him. The energetic turtle had volleyed back and forth from teasing Donnie from behind, to racing up front out of the genius's sight. Both actions really starting to get on Donatello's nerves. If the claims from April and Casey were true, then this leader turtle, Leonardo, was a real saint because as smart as Donatello was, he didn't have the first clue how to go about getting Mikey to stop being a pain in the shell, and to actually listen to orders for once whenever they went out on patrol.

Up ahead, Mikey discovered Casey first. The vigilante was pressed up against a brick wall, with a black figure hovering dangerously close.

"Donnie, I see Casey!" Michelangelo called out.

Donnie nodded and quickly caught up to his little brother. "Can you see if he's with one of the turtles?"

Mikey shook his head, no. Removing their weapons, Donnie and Mikey nodded to each other. If someone thought that they were going to harm their friend, then they had another thing coming.

Racing forward, Mikey leapt towards the hulking black shadow hovering over his friend, with Donatello following right behind him.

Casey was in the middle of telling Raphael about the time that Michelangelo's prank turned him into a pink painted, down feather pillow coated mummy, and after getting berated by a Master Splinter for being a little too rough with his payback, Raph had met up with Casey to go out and blow of some steam, when Raph's ninja reflexes had him spinning on his heels and quickly bringing his sai up to block a strike from one of Mikey's nunchaku.

Growling Raph turned to face his new foe when a second weapon shot out of the darkness, this time Raph's sai's turned away a strike from a bo.

Frightened that the big hulking shadow could have hurt his friend, Mikey yelled. "Stay away from him you big bully!"

Annoyed at the interruption, a Brooklyn accented voice replied. "I'd like to see you try and stop me."

Raph and his two new foes began a vicious sequence of strikes and blocks, each trying to gain the upper hand. Their fight moved them towards the street, when the three opponents entered the light, they froze. If the atmosphere hadn't been so tense, it would have almost been funny. Raph's sai were blocking a downward strike from Donatello's bo, while Mikey was standing behind both of them, his nunchaku still swaying slightly despite the sudden stop.

Raph's mouth fell open at the sight of a mutant turtle in front of him. This turtle was olive in color, leaner, and with less muscle tone than either Raphael or Leonardo. But what captivated him the most was the warm brown eyes. Eyes that were staring at him with a look of awe.

"You really are real." Donatello whispered.

Raph took a step back, shocked at the sight before him. Two more mutant turtles? Was he dreaming? Raph stared at the bo carrying turtle before him. Purple masked eyes continued to look into Raph's own. Purple?

"Are you a girl?"

The purple turtle squeaked in surprise. "What? No!" Purple took a step backwards, a blush creeping along his face. "Why the shell would you think that?"

Raph crossed his arms in front of his plastron, trying and failing to hide his embarrassment. "So-Sorry, it's just that you were wearing purple, and that's kind of a girly color and."

Michelangelo's laughter interrupted both of them. "Dude, you thought Donnie here was a girl?" The orange turtle began to clutch at his sides. "Crap dude, that is so funny!" Mikey continued to roar in delight. "I'm going to pee in my shell!"

Casey's grin soon turned into a chuckle of his own, he was never going to let Raphie boy live this down, once he remembered everything again.

"I just, I mean Donnie." Unable to speak Mikey began wiping at his eyes. "I'm crying man."

Both embarrassed turtles turned and yelled at the same time.

"Shut up!"

Mikey took a step backwards, putting his hands up in a sign of peace. "Relax dudes, it's just a joke. No harm here."

Casey wiped his tearful eyes as well, he was going to need some serious therapy when all of this was over. Gesturing to the two colorful turtles, Casey introduced them. "Raph, this is Donatello, and Michelangelo, your two younger brothers. Donnie, Mikey, this is your second oldest brother Raphael."

"What the shell are you talking about?"

Mikey and Donnie took a tentative step back as Raph's hard eyes flashed with confusion. The picture from April's phone did not do this dude justice, he looked like he could snap someone right in half.

Raphael stepped forward, attempting to hide his confusion with anger as he began to growl. "Brothe-"

The black clad turtle didn't finish the word as he began shaking his head. His doctor side rising to the surface, Donatello asked. "Are you ok?"

Raph barely heard the turtle in front of him. It was beginning to feel like a door in his mind was slowly trying to crack open, the truth desperately searching for a way out. In his mind he suddenly saw himself chasing a black shadow, laughter echoing along the sewer's walls.

"I don't know. I can't." Raph shook his head again, desperately seeking a way to lift the fog in his brain. "What is hap-."

A chorus of five voices bellowed in Raphael's mind, the command only one word.

"LEAVE."

Casey had been around Raphael long enough by now to recognize the signs of when his short tempered friend was itching to jump into a fight. Or when he was about to bolt away. Reaching out Casey tried to grab Raphael by the wrist to keep him there. But he was no match for Raph's superior strength and skill.

Twisting out of the vigilante's hold, Raph panicked and quickly shoved him up against the wall again. Casey groaned as his injured head touched the exposed brick for a second time. Now that was really going to leave a mark. Maybe he should start wearing a helmet instead of a mask? Closing his eyes for a moment, Casey winced at the painful throbbing from the back of his head, and when he opened his eyes again the black clad turtle had already moved on. All the hope that had built up while Casey tried talking to Raphael crumbled into a pile of dust. He had been so close to getting through to him. And now Raph was gone, again.

"Dammit!" Casey turned and punched the wall. "Yeowch!" Hissing, he began to wave his hand back and forth. Why the shell did he just do that again? Casey groaned out loud. He knew that he never would have been able to beat some sense into Raphael, which is why he had tried talking to him, hoping that he could jog Raph's memories somehow. But the plan that April and he had come up with, well, it just hadn't worked.

Donatello and Michelangelo were still frozen in place, staring in confusion at the spot where Raph had stood mere moments ago.

"What the shell just happened to him Donnie?"

The purple clad turtle shook his head. "I don't know Mikey." Donatello followed up with a question of his own. "If the Shredder is behind this with some sort of mind control, then why weren't you and I also affected just now?"

Looking up at the nighttime sky, Casey Jones really hoped that the cargo ship Donatello said was arriving from Japan with Master Splinter got to New York City soon. Just as confused as the two brothers Casey spoke out loud the one thing all three of them were thinking.

"Master Splinter, we really need you."


	8. Confusion

**A/N: Reviews are an author's fuel, thank you for your kind words and for sharing your superb ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 8-Confusion

With just the two of them in the dojo the room remained silent as Leonardo's mind raced to process everything Raphael had just told him from last night. Who the shell is this vigilante in the hockey mask, a human who calls himself Casey Jones? And why would he try to convince Raph that he was friends with him? It wasn't a very sound strategic maneuver. But more important than that was the fact that Raphael ran into two other mutant turtles? What the shell?

The silence was driving Raphael crazy. "Well, what do we do Leo?"

"I don't know Raph." Leonardo shook his head. "Where did these other two turtle's come from? And who do they work for?"

"I can answer that."

The two turtles jumped in surprise at the unexpected reply, then quickly dropped to their knees and bowed.

"Master Shredder."

It was late morning and Oroku Saki had already changed his clothing from their early training session. Sporting a really expensive suit and an even more expensive tie, the Japanese businessman had been just about to leave for a meeting. A meeting that he immediately canceled after the video from the security camera's Stockman monitored throughout the building was brought to his attention.

The fact that Raphael had run into his brothers wasn't the reason why Saki had canceled his meeting. It would be foolish to expect to keep Leonardo and Raphael hidden away from their brothers for too long, and Saki was no fool. In the short time the two turtle brothers have been under Saki's control they had quickly established themselves to be a valuable addition to the Foot Clan.

The problem came from the same place that all pests rose up from, the unexpected. The current decline of the turtles mind control, combined with the interference of the human vigilante Casey Jones, that was the real problem here. Until Baxter Stockman finished his work, the control on the two turtles had already been walking a fine line. Casey Jones's attempt to jar Raphael's memories could cause the mind control to decline even faster. But Saki didn't become one of the most powerful businessmen in New York City because a plan runs into a problem or two. And he certainly wasn't the type of man to let go of something with the potential for great value easily either. No, the two turtles were worth a little extra effort, and if there was one thing Saki had become very good at over the years, it was the art of manipulation.

Saki looked at the two kneeling figures before him. "Leonardo. Raphael. Come, join me for an early lunch."

Leo and Raph rose from their knees and shot each other a questioning glance. Master Shredder had never invited them to eat any meals with him before. What was going on?

Saki led the two ninja down the hallways of Foot Headquarters as he began spinning his tale. "There's something that you two need to know about a man named Hamato Yoshi, and his loyal disciple Hamato Splinter."

* * *

Holding one can of beer as an ice pack on his shoulder, Casey cracked open a second can of beer with his empty hand. "Want one babe?" He offered the cold drink to his girlfriend.

"No thanks." April rolled her eyes. Only her boyfriend would think that a beer would be suitable to use as an ice pack, and serve as a breakfast drink.

"And, don't call me babe."

Hoping to calm her frazzled nerves, April began moving around the kitchen, preparing a cup of hot tea instead.

"Raph really didn't recognize anybody?"

Casey shrugged, then winced as it jostled his sore shoulder. "Nope. Not me. Not Donnie. Not Mikey. Nothing."

Casey took a long drink, then began to balance the chair on two legs.

"So what do we do now?"

April watched the tea leaves uncurl in the hot water. The red head felt like each sinking tea leaf, was a harsh reminder of the reality of this situation. Normally, when April came across a question she couldn't answer, she would turn to Donatello. But right now, the genius turtle was actually part of the problem, and the frustrated red head didn't know how to go about finding a solution.

"I don't know Casey. It's not like we needed the proof or anything but your run in with the three of them last night, well it's crystal clear that none of them remember anything." April pulled out her cell phone and looked at the picture of the four turtles.

Casey let the chair's legs slam onto the ground. He could sense the start of a verbal rant coming on as he prompted. "And?"

April shrugged. "Why not all four of them?"

Casey couldn't follow the question. "What?"

"Think about it Casey, if the Shredder really does have the power to control someone's mind, why make all four of them forget, but only take two of them? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad that he didn't capture all of the guys, but why? After all, all four of them are highly trained ninja. And what about the memory loss, why bother wiping clean the memories of Donnie and Mikey if they aren't going to work for the Foot Clan anyway?"

The longer April talked, the more confused Casey got. "I don't know babe."

April rolled her eyes, didn't she just tell him to stop calling her babe?

"I really wish we could talk to Master Splinter. Maybe then we would have some answers."

Casey stared at his girlfriend. Didn't he just say something like that himself last night?

* * *

Huddling under his blanket, Master Splinter felt the cargo ship rock in sync with the waves. Splinter had enjoyed his time with the Ancient One, but the journey home always felt too long, and too cold. Or maybe he's just starting to grow a little too old. They say that the average life span of a domestic rat is only one to three years, and Master Splinter has lived much longer than that. But it's not exactly like anyone actually knows what the average life span of a mutant rat should be.

Splinter shivered again. Aw heck who was he trying to fool, he really was old. Maybe he should consider the Ancient One's offer to relocate to Japan. The Ancient One's home had plenty of open spaces that let the warm sun in during the summer months, and in the winter, the heated flooring kept the damp and chilly air at bay. Two very attractive features when compared to living in the dark, wet, windowless sewers of the city. And besides, his sons have been left home alone for the past two weeks, with no sign of any problems.

Removing a picture from his inside pocket, Splinter smiled fondly at the image of his two sons. It would seem that Donatello and Michelangelo have grown up fast, and could manage just fine on their own without their father hovering over them.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to share a couple of fun facts about this fic so far. Fun fact #1. In Chapter 1, Leonardo's cutting action and parting line "And turtles bite" was a nod to Leo during the big boss fight scene from the 2016 movie. Fun fact #2. In Chapter 3, the coffee cake Mikey bakes for Donnie here, was a nod to the coffee cake Donnie gets as his gift from Raph in my oneshot "Christmas Luck." Apparently I'm a fan of Donnie eating cake.**


	9. Falling Deeper

**A/N: I know, I know, I promised answers as to what's going on for this chapter, but my plot bunny had other ideas. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 9-Falling Deeper

The servant girl moved around the table, pouring hot tea into porcelain cups with shaky hands. Once she had finished with the tea she quickly removed the covers from the plates of food before the two turtles, Master Saki, and Mistress Karai. Saki waved his hand once, dismissing the girl.

Leonardo and Raphael watched the servant girl bow, then quickly retreat from the room. The two brothers shared a quick glance before staring down at the food in front of them. Rice, fish, and vegetables. Raphael tentatively picked up his chopsticks and took a deep breath. What he wouldn't give for a slice of pizza right now. But the black clad ninja couldn't recall ever seeing anyone inside Foot Headquarters eating a slice of pizza.

Seated next to his younger brother, Leonardo swallowed once before maneuvering the chopsticks in his fingers. The sword wielder wasn't sure if it was the meal in front of him, or the tense atmosphere in the room that was making him uneasy.

"Leonardo, Raphael, there are things that you need to know. There is a force. A corrupt and evil force that is out there right now working its insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world. It is an organization devoted to obtaining power through crime, political manipulation, corruption on a global level."

Leo paused with his food in mid-air. "Whoa."

"Unfortunately, the only thing standing against this evil force is me and my humble army of Foot ninja. We stand alone against them, as my master did, and my master before him did. It has been my destiny to fight for the side of good."

Saki's words caused the two turtles to stop eating. "The links that the Foot Clan has formed with the underworld, the stealing, even the killing, all of it is to make the clan stronger, so that we can rise up against the enemy."

Raphael growled. "Who is it? Where are they?"

Saki picked up his tea cup. "They call themselves the Utrom. They are an alien race that has hidden among humans for hundreds of years. Trying to infiltrate humanity with their advanced technology. Sources have informed me that they are in New York City. That's why we are here." The tea cup in Saki's grip shattered, causing everyone at the table to jump. "But they have continued to elude me."

The servant girl rushed into the room and immediately began cleaning up the mess.

"A number of years ago I tracked down one of the enemy's servants, a Guardian that went by the name Hamato Yoshi. The coward chose death, rather than standing up to fight. His successor is an old rat that calls himself Hamato Splinter. And his two students are the turtles that you ran into last night."

Raphael glanced at Leonardo, whose forehead had creased as he tried to process all of this new information.

Leo returned Raph's gaze. Everything Saki said felt familiar somehow, but there was something about it that just didn't seem right.

The sound of his name brought Raphael's attention back to his master.

"Raphael, what did they say to you last night?"

Tilting his head, Raph tried to sort through the confusion in his mind. "Umm, well. The masked vigilante called himself Casey Jones. He acted as if he knew me. Said the two of us were best friends or something."

Saki nodded. "And the turtles?"

"Well that was the weird thing. Casey insisted that all of us were brothers. Leo included. But the two turtles acted like they didn't know me either."

"I see."

Leo's black clad eyes looked up from his plate. "Master Shredder, I mean no disrespect, but is it possible that there is a traitor among the Foot? Is someone trying to take you down from the inside? I mean, how else could this human even know that Raph and I exist otherwise? And what purpose would it serve to try to convince my brother that the two of them are friends?"

Saki gazed upon the young turtle. Leonardo was clever, smart, and apparently quite the strategist as well. Ch'rell smiled inside his exosuit. Oh yes, he had chosen well.

"Leonardo, one of the many traits in a ninja's arsenal is the art of deception. Do not allow yourself to become mislead. Clearly the human vigilante is working for the enemy." Saki read Leonardo's body language as he watched the young turtle tense up at the thought of someone targeting his brother while he was out alone. "Last night's encounter was nothing more than a bunch of lies. Cornering Raphael alone, three to one, that is the act of a coward."

Saki's eyes turned cold. "From now on, when you are not part of a group mission, the two of you are confined to Foot Headquarters."

"What?"

"But Master Shredder!"

Saki raised his hand causing the two protesting turtles to immediately fall silent. "The enemy is very dangerous. And must be stopped."

The Japanese businessman rose from his seat as he continued talking. "I will not allow that rat master and his two turtles to harm any of my Foot Ninja." Saki walked around the table, placing a firm hand on each turtle's shoulder. "Especially not my two honored sons."

Karai earned an evil glare from her father as she began choking on her tea. The servant girl rushed in and refilled Karai's glass with water. The black haired kunoichi quickly composed herself.

Two honored sons, has her father gone mad?

* * *

Michelangelo nibbled on the end of a pizza crust as he watched Donatello pace back and forth in front of him.

"Dude sit down. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor."

Donatello ignored his younger brother as he continued to pace. Something about this situation didn't sit right with the genius turtle. "He was real Mikey."

"Yeah bro, I know. I was there remember?"

"And he didn't know who we were either."

Mikey raised an eye ridge. Why was his brother repeating what happened last night? Didn't he just tell Donnie he was there too? Mikey's orange clad eyes followed his brother. If he didn't calm Donatello down somehow, he'd never get to play his video games.

"Yeah bro. He didn't know us either. It's like we've all had our minds hijacked or something. Oh, or some weird voodoo mojo that's wiped our minds clean." Mikey waved his hands around as his imagination continued to race. "Oh or a magic spell." Michelangelo lowered his voice, doing his best game show host impersonation. "Watch as four mutant ninja turtles suddenly experience the impossible, the loss of precious memories of their 3 brothers and a sister."

Having stopped in his tracks Donatello's purple clad eyes narrowed at his brother. Mikey held up his hands. "Easy bro, it was just a joke. 4 brothers, it's 4 brothers. Sheesh!"

Donatello ignored Mikey's subtle jab to Raphael's mistake from last night. And besides purple was most certainly a manly color, after all it was the color of royalty, and that included kings! But something about what Mikey said toyed with Donatello's mind. Magic.

Michelangelo recognized the look on his brother's face. "What is it Donnie?"

"I wonder if." Donatello raced up to the bedrooms on the second floor with Mikey right behind him.

Pushing open the door Donatello glanced around the room. It looked like a simple room. Slowly walking around Donnie carefully surveyed the area, looking for any clues he could find.

Mikey glanced over Donnie's shoulder. "What are you looking for?"

"I don't really know. Anything that looks out of the ordinary, I suppose."

Already bored, Mikey's gaze fell upon the bed. "Well I know one thing that this room needs." The orange clad turtle took two steps forward, ready to leap onto the bed when he yelped in pain.

"Ouch!"

Instead of landing on the soft mattress, Mikey ungraciously fell onto the floor clutching his throbbing toe. "Ow, ow, ow."

"What is it Mikey?" Donatello kneeled down immediately checking out the wounded area.

"My toe. I stubbed my toe on something."

Donatello looked around. "There's nothing on the floor Mikey."

"Tell that to my pinky toe!"

After ensuring there was no serious damage, Donatello began fanning his hands back and forth along the floor, slowly moving across the room. Suddenly his hand stopped, hitting something cold and hard.

"What the shell?"

Moving his hand back, Donatello carefully fingered the object that he couldn't see, but that he could feel.

"I think I've found something."

"What is it bro?"

After a few seconds of careful searching Donatello titled his head to the side.

"I think it's a dumbbell."

Mikey shot his brother a concerned look. There's nothing on the floor. Was Donnie losing his mind?

Certain that he was right, Donatello grabbed the dumbbell that he could not see and walked towards his brother.

Mikey watched Donatello walk towards him as if he held something in his hand. But his fingers looked like they were holding thin air.

"Umm dude, there's nothing there."

"Open your hand Mikey."

Following the order Mikey opened his hand. Donatello placed something cold, hard, and heavy into his waiting palm. The young turtle fingered the object for a moment before shouting out.

"Dude you're right. It really is a dumbbell!"

* * *

 **A/N: Coming up in the next chapter, answers, I Leo plushie promise (which means if I don't reveal more of what's going on in the next chapter I loose my Leo plushie. *gasps in horror* Well that's certainly not going to happen). And to those who have reviewed, THANK YOU! Your reviews let me know that you are enjoying this fic and it's absolutely why I am continuing to work on this story.**


	10. Hidden In Plain Sight

**A/N: As promised, one (long) chapter full of (some) answers.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 10-Hidden In Plain Sight

The word about Leonardo and Raphael's status as the Shredder's Honored Sons' spread around Foot Headquarters like wild fire. Leonardo and Raphael walked side by side trying their best to ignore the whispered words and looks of hate from disgruntled soldiers as they passed. It hadn't felt "right" walking the long corridors of the building before Master Shredder adopted them, and now? Well now it felt just down right awful.

Leonardo let out a deep sigh of relief as he entered the empty dojo and turned on the lights.

"Finally some peace." Raphael growled.

Nodding Leo grabbed a meditation mat and carried it over to a corner. Raphael did a couple of halfhearted stretches before he began viciously striking one of the heavy bags in the room.

Crossing his legs, Leo took a couple of deep breaths to center himself before embarking on his meditation. The steady rhythm of Raph's fists against the bag acted like a meditation chime, allowing Leo to easily enter the astral plain.

At first Leonardo let his mind wander, allowing all of the hate his fellow soldiers have been throwing at him to wash away like the river over a stone. Eventually Leonardo's thoughts began to focus on the two mysterious mutant turtles that had approached Raphael. Even though Master Shredder had declared that the two turtles and their rat master were working for the enemy, Leo couldn't shake the feeling that something about all of this wasn't "right." After all, Raph's story didn't suggest that the two mutants and that vigilante fellow had meant Leo's brother any harm. And besides, it's not like mutant turtles just pop up out of nowhere every day or something. Leo couldn't help but be at least a little curious about them, even if they did happen to be on the wrong side.

Leonardo soon found himself walking down a hallway with doors along one side. Leonardo approached the first door and turned the doorknob to open it. The door was locked. A frown crossed over his face. Leonardo tried again, but the door didn't open.

"What the shell?"

Grumbling, Leo turned to the side and tossed his weight into the door, shoving against it with his shoulder as he jiggled the handle.

Nothing happened.

Again and again Leo tried to open the door.

"Come on, come on! Why won't you open?"

Snarling and growling, the young ninja continued to beat against the door, his shoulder aching from the abuse as a bruise began to form. But no matter how hard Leonardo tried, he couldn't get the blasted door to budge even a little.

Leo turned his attention to the next door, ready to try all over again. He only took one step before a chorus of five voices bellowed down the hallway. The words carrying with it a force strong enough to shove Leo right out of his meditation.

"BE GONE."

Roughly thrown back into reality, Leonardo cried out as if he'd been struck.

Raphael paused mid strike, his brother's cry interrupting his concentration. Raph's black clad eyes turned to his brother across the room.

"Leo!"

Moving faster than his large bulk would suggest, Raph quickly reached his brother's side. Leo was breathing heavily and his skin was covered in a layer of sweat, as if he had just finished a long training session.

"Leo?"

Grimacing in pain Leonardo clutched his shoulder, his black clad eyes blinking rapidly as he struggled to regain his focus. Raph's hands hung uselessly in mid-air, as he was unsure of what to do. He'd never seen Leo react to meditation like this before.

"Leo?"

"R-Raph?" The response was little more than a whisper, as Leo's senses slowly returned to the present.

Satisfied that Leo was returning to him, Raphael realized that Leonardo was clutching his shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

Leo shook his head, no.

Unconvinced Raph reached out, only to have his hand smacked away by his stubborn older brother.

"I'm fine Raph."

Rolling his eyes, Raphael's muscles tensed, preparing to fight to see the injury, but Leonardo beat him to it.

Removing his hand, Leo looked down at his shoulder. Leonardo spoke out loud, seeking to convince not only his hot tempered brother, but himself as well. "There's nothing there. It was all in my mind."

Satisfied that Leonardo wasn't injured, Raph growled. "Leo, what the shell is going on?"

Leonardo always preferred to keep his thoughts to himself, but one look at Raph's face, and he knew there would be no getting out of it. Leo took a deep breath, then began to recount the recent events from his meditation.

* * *

Donatello spent hours carefully mapping out the layout of the two spare bedrooms with his fingers, then capturing the image on paper. Michelangelo had lost interest for a while, but he immediately shut off the video game when Donnie's shadow loomed over him.

"Look at this."

Mikey accepted the papers and stared at the drawings. The bedrooms were sketched in pencil, and looked nothing like the minimally furnished rooms the two brother's saw.

"Whoa." Mikey's orange clad eyes met Donnie's own. "Bro, do you realize what this means?"

Donnie shook his head quickly. "Yeah Mikey, those two turtles with the Foot Clan, they really are our brothers."

"But Donnie how?" Mikey shook the papers. "All of this stuff. Dumbbells, a hammock, a motorcycle helmet, a futon, a sword rack?" Mikey frowned as he tried to call out everything on the page. "And are those incense?"

Frowning Mikey glanced at his brother. "I don't see any of it when I walk in there. How is this even possible?"

"I'm not entirely sure Mikey." A look of determination flashed across his face as Donatello began walking out of the lair, one of the photo albums in his hands. "But I think I have an idea."

* * *

April locked the front door of her antique shop, Second Time Around. The red head's eyes fell upon the old grandfather clock in the corner. It was time to start cleaning up for the day. Moving to the display cabinet, April reached down to pull out her window cleaner and a rag. Rising to her full height the red head let out a yelp of surprise as a photo album suddenly appeared in front of her, held by Donatello.

"Donnie!" April held a hand up to her chest as she struggled to regain her breath.

"Sorry April." Donnie's purple clad eyes went from intense to guilty in an instant, as he watched April bring a hand up to her chest, struggling to catch her breath.

With a half-smile April shook her head. "It's ok." How a large turtle could move so quietly she'd never understand. "Where's Mikey?"

A jovial voice called out from the darkness. "Michelangelo's in the house!"

Michelangelo was little more than a quick flash of orange as he popped out of the darkness and landed on silent feet next to his brother, his smile wide as he held his hands up in the air.

Teenagers. April shook her head again as her smile grew. "So what brings you boys over here so early? Casey won't be off of work and here with the pizzas for at least another 30 minutes or so."

Donatello gestured to the photo album on top of the display case. "I want you to take a look at something April."

"Ok."

"Tell me April, what do you see?"

April looked at the genius for a moment, then back down at the photos. "I see family photos."

Donatello tapped one of the photos impatiently. "No April, what do you see?"

April peered at the photos again. "I see photos of you and your brothers."

Nodding eagerly, Donatello asked. "How many brothers April?"

This time Michelangelo leaned in as well, curiosity all over his face.

"I see all four of you."

Mikey gasped at the same time Donatello cried out. "I knew it!"

"What? Bro come on, tell us!" Michelangelo hopped back and forth on his feet. Donnie had figured it out.

"Tell us, tell us!"

Catching on, April answered instead.

"The four of you have been there all of this time."

Donatello nodded. "Exactly."

Confused, Mikey tilted his head. "Say what now?"

"It's an illusion Mikey. The bedrooms in the lair, the photos in this album. All of the stuff that's ours and belongs to Leonardo and Raphael. None of it ever went anywhere. It's all an illusion of the mind. That's why we couldn't see the stuff in their bedrooms, or Leonardo and Raphael in our photos, but we could see them in April's. It's all one big elaborate illusion."

Mikey slumped into a nearby chair in shock. "Wow."

"But Donnie, what about your memories?"

Donatello closed the photo album, then sat down next to his little brother. "I don't know yet April." The genius turtle shrugged. "One answer at a time."

* * *

Master Splinter closed his eyes and began taking slow deep breaths, seeking to pass the time through meditation. The skilled ninjitsu master entered the astral plain with ease. Taking his time, Splinter let his mind wander in any direction that it wanted. For a while, the old rat just hung out, enjoying the peace and tranquility brought forth from years of practicing meditation.

Eventually Splinter's thoughts began to focus on his two sons and he soon found himself walking down a hallway with doors along one side. Opening the first door Splinter was greeted to an orange pool of light, radiating joy, laughter, and a tinge of mischievousness, all traits belonging to his son Michelangelo. Moving on, behind the second door was Donatello, with curiosity, intelligence, and stubbornness mixing together, creating a swirling display of purple.

Looking down the hallway, Splinter realized that there were two more doors. Splinter's eyebrow arched up in surprise. He only had two sons, so who could these other two doors belong to? Curious, the old rat approached the third door and turned the knob. The door was locked. Well that was odd, why would a door from the depths of his own mind be locked? Maybe he tried to open the last two doors in the wrong order? Splinter moved on to the fourth and final door, but this one too was locked tight. Well clearly the order in which they were opened didn't matter then. Which begged the question, why couldn't he open the last two doors?

A feeling of unease ran through Master Splinter. Something was wrong here, something very, very wrong.

Splinter returned to the third door and tried again, tugging harder this time. The door remained shut tight. Narrowing his eyes, Splinter promptly began focusing all of his energy into opening that blasted door. After a few minutes of deep concentration the door cracked open. Silently slipping inside Master Splinter stuck to the shadows. The old rat's eyes widened in surprise at the sight before him.

The only light from within the dark room was radiating from the center. Hovering in the air were two figures that appeared to be asleep. Both were covered in primitive looking armor that hide most of their faces from view, the shape of the armor giving them a short, triangular, squat like appearance. The two demons each held a large double bladed staff in their right hands. The armor for the figure on the left was white, with a subtle movement suggesting wind circling the staff and moving throughout the armor. The figure on the right was a shade of turquoise, the movement around the staff's blades and among the plates of armor possessing a shimmer similar to the reflection of sunlight on water.

They were the Shredder's Foot Mystics, and in between the two Mystic Ninja was a ball of red light, radiating strength, passion, and aggression.

When Splinter took a step forward the eyes of the turquoise Water Mystic snapped open. A wall of ice sprang forth blocking Splinter's path, then a gust of wind from the white Wind Mystic tossed the rat out of the room. Moving fast Splinter yelped as the door whacked against his hand, but the injury was worth it for he had prevented the door from slamming closed and locking him out once again.

Water and Wind began channeling their energies for another assault. Splinter growled like the animal that he was.

"Get out of my head!" Splinter roared as he leapt forward, a blast of controlled fury, love, and protection radiating from his astral body. The two Mystic Ninja vanished when stuck by the beam of white light.

Immediately memories flooded in and Splinter realized that the ball of red light belonged to his second eldest son, Raphael.

Splinter ran out of the room. There was one more locked door, which meant that there was most likely one more son that he had temporarily forgotten about. With a surge of fatherly protection rushing through his astral form, the old rat demonstrated his namesake as the final locked door quickly turned into a pile of splinters before him.

Once again Splinter found himself inside a darkened room. This time three figures hovered in the air. While similar in shape and size to the Foot Mystics from Raphael's room, the colors of these three were different. The armor for the figure on the left was brown, the edges looked as if they were dripping in mud, although none fell onto the floor. The middle demon was part red, and part orange, flames of various shapes and sizes moving along the edges. The final demon was grey, with armor that reflected the fire's light, revealing sharp looking edges.

The Earth, Fire, and Metal Mystics opened their eyes to attack the intruder.

Splinter dodged the blades and fireballs from the Metal and Fire Mystics, as he leapt over cracks developing in the floor beneath his feet from the Earth Mystic. In the center of the darkened room, patience, bravery, and a hint of overprotectiveness mixed together, creating a swirling pool of blue.

"I will not let you have him!" Splinter roared as another series of blasts shot out from his astral form. As the three Mystic Ninja slowly vanished, Fire's voice lingered in the air.

"He is already ours."

* * *

Splinter gasped as he blinked quickly, trying to re-orient himself to his surroundings. He was back on the cargo ship. Weakened from his fight, Master Splinter struggled to look down at the photo he still held in his hand. Next to Michelangelo and Donatello, the images of a missing third and fourth figure slowly faded into view. The images were of Leonardo and Raphael, his two eldest sons. The Foot Mystic Ninja's control on Master Splinter had been broken.

Shifting to lean against the wall of the ship, Splinter closed his eyes and his stomach churned with worry. Over the years, the old rat had trained his sons in the art of meditation, yet even Leonardo, his most advanced student, would not be skilled enough to break free from an attack such as this one. Which brought forth two very important questions, what had the Shredder's Mystic Ninja done to his four sons? And how on earth was Master Splinter going to free them?

* * *

 **A/N: Aha! So that's who is behind all of this, the Foot Mystics, or the Mystic Ninjas, or the Heralds of the Shredder, or, well I've seen them labeled quite a few ways actually. Well, were you surprised? Maybe? At least a little?**

 **Anyway, here are a few more fun facts about this story. Fun fact #3. A small portion of Shredder's speech to Leonardo and Raphael in the last chapter was from the 2003 episode "Shredder Strikes Part One" when Shredder tried to convince Leo that he was a good guy. Fun fact #4. I left a small clue that the Foot Mystic Ninja are the one's responsible for the mind control back in Chapter 7.**

 **More answers as to what's going on are coming up in later chapters. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you are enjoying this fic. Virtual pizza to those who do!**


	11. Nightime Run In

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 11-Nightime Run In

"And just where do you think you are going Raphael?"

With one hand still on the doorknob, Raph looked over his shoulder. Leonardo stood behind him with his arms crossed in front of his plastron. Raph hid his embarrassment at getting caught trying to sneak out of Foot Headquarters with anger.

"What's it look like I'm doing Leo?"

Recognizing the tone, Leo huffed as he uncrossed his arms and took a step forward.

"You heard Master Shredder Raph, when we aren't on a group mission we're confined to headquarters."

Raphael glared at his older brother. "What are you, some kind of Shredder Junior now?"

Meeting his younger brother's gaze Leo's voice held a trace of venom at the insult. "Don't call me that."

"Then don't start acting like him."

Leo's eyes narrowed. Raphael recognized this Leonardo, the brother whose stubborn streak could turn him into a cold block of ice. But ice could melt, if one added a little fire. And Raphael wasn't called a hothead by his older brother for no reason.

"Look I'm going crazy cooped up in here all of the time. I've got to get out."

Continuing to glare at his younger brother Leo's silence prompted Raph to continue.

"Leo, you and I both know something about all of this," Raph gestured around, "being here among the Foot Clan, following Master Shredder's orders, it just doesn't feel right."

To the outside observer, Leo's face would have looked impassive. But Raphael knew his brother, the flash in Leonardo's eyes gave him away. Raph had struck a cord inside Leo. And Raphael was right, something about their current situation didn't feel right. Master Shredder was hiding something from the two of them.

Leo turned his gaze to the floor, attempting to bring order to his internal confusion. Raphael stepped forward and in a caring gesture he reserved only for when they were alone, Raph grasped Leo's chin in his hand, forcing Leo's gaze to meet his own. The ice was warming up, and now it was time for Raphael to melt it.

"Look at you bro, you're exhausted. You dream every night about shadows that chase us around. And an unknown force literally threw you right out of your own mind during your last meditation."

Leo's tough façade melted away. It was his fault that Raphael was trying to sneak out.

Leo closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I've upset you Raphie."

Shaking his head, Raphael removed his hand. "Nah bro. Don't be. Not for something like this. Something's happened to us."

Leo's eyes snapped open. Suddenly Raphael's reason for trying to sneak out made a lot more sense. "You're going to try and find them aren't you?"

Raphael's shrug didn't surprise Leonardo. Despite everything Master Shredder had told them, these mysterious turtles and the human vigilante Casey Jones were their only lead.

"You heard the orders Raph. We're aren't to leave the building."

Raph crossed his arms in front of his plastron. "And when have you ever known me to follow the rules?"

For a fleeting moment, Leonardo felt like Raphael and he have had this argument before. At another time and place. Somewhere damp. Raph was trying to leave to go somewhere. To go meet someone. And Leo was there to try to talk him out of it. But then as fast as it appeared, the feeling was gone. Leo shook his head. He couldn't deny it, he was curious too.

Leo sighed in defeat. "We can't be out late."

Grinning, Raph opened the door. "Whatever you say Fearless Leader."

* * *

Once they reached the rooftops, Leonardo quickly lead the two of them away from Foot Clan territory, least a fellow clan member spot them out and tattle to Master Shredder. With every jump across the rooftops, the two black clad ninja felt a little lighter. They hadn't run into any ninja turtles yet, but the night was still young.

The sound of breaking glass rang into the night, quickly followed by the chime of an alarm. Leonardo halted in his tracks, with Raphael pulling up alongside him. Leo titled his head for a moment, then pointed.

"Over there." Leonardo once again took the lead. With them safely out of range of the clan's area, there was nothing to stop them from taking a little action.

Raphael spun his sai once before storing them and following his brother. He always enjoyed pummeling someone.

The two turtle peered down from the rooftop to see a group of thugs trying to load up a pick-up truck with their stolen goods.

"Hurry up dudes! The cops will be here any minute! Hurry! Hurry!"

Leo soundlessly removed his swords from their sheaths. Raph held one sai in each hand, spinning them once before he tensed, ready to pounce. But before either brother could jump down a jubilant voice called out.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you boys that it's not nice to steal?"

A blur of orange and green leapt out from the darkness. Right behind him came a second blur, this time of purple and green.

The two foot ninja watched as the two colored turtles fought the thugs, neither turtle drawing their weapons until one of the men pulled out a gun and open fired. As soon as the shooting started the two turtle ninja stopped holding back. The orange turtle moved fast, a whirlwind of fists and wood as he quickly used his nunchaku to knock his opponents unconscious. The purple turtle's skills were just as impressive, as he used his bo to thrust and spear at specific points on the human body until the remaining thieves fell unconscious.

"They fight well. Very well." Leonardo shot his brother a look of concern. "And you're certain they didn't mean you any harm last time?"

Raphael quickly pulled out his sai and twirled them once before giving Leonardo a shark like grin. "Only one way to find out."

* * *

"Another group of thugs ready to lock up and throw away the key." Michelangelo gave a little dance. It always felt good to send bad guys to jail. "Donnie high three!"

Grinning Donnie met his brother's hand in mid air. The sound of sirens drew closer. "We can't stay here Mikey. Come on."

Leading the way Donatello quickly leapt up the fire escape and landed on the rooftop. The two turtle ninja had only jumped over one rooftop when Donnie suddenly stopped.

"Mikey, wait." Donatello pulled his bo from the holder on his shell.

"What is it bro?" Following his brother's lead, Mikey removed his nunchaku.

"We aren't alone."

Two dark figures slowly emerged from the shadows. As the two foot ninja entered the light, moonlight shimmered in the steel of their bladed weapons. Their very sharp looking bladed weapons.

Michelangelo gulped. "So uh, you two come in peace, right?"

Leonardo sized up the two colorful turtles before him. The turtle on his left was wearing an orange mask that wrapped around eyes that held equal parts of joy and fear. His skin a dark teal color, his body carrying muscle tone and definition suggesting he was a fighter, much like Raphael and Leonardo himself were. At the belt on his waist sat two nunchaku with orange handles. The purple turtle on Leonardo's right was an olive shade of green. His eyes a warm brown that displayed a complex combination of awe, concern, and hope. Leo raised an eye ridge at the strap draped across the turtle's plastron. The black clad turtle didn't know why a ninja would need to carry a man purse, and right now it didn't really matter anyway. The only thing that did, was getting some answers.

Leo stopped in front of the two turtles and swiftly returned his swords to the sheaths on his shell. The motion immediately diffused the tension in the air, and the remaining 3 turtles all followed suit.

"We've come to talk."

* * *

 **A/N: Well that should be an interesting chat, right? For those who have reviewed, thank you! And if you are thinking about reviewing, I bribe with virtual treats...virtual pumpkin pie (or apple if you don't care for pumpkin, or pecan if you don't care for apple, heck just pick a pie that you fancy) to those who do!**


	12. Slip Ups

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and your patience. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 12-Slip Ups

Upon safely storing away their weapons, the tension among the four ninja turtles faded as fast as a fog rolling across the Hudson River. Michelangelo shifted his weight back and forth, struggling to contain his nervous energy. The sword carrying turtle had just said that they were here to talk. Mikey shook his head. No, wait, that wasn't right. The sword carrying turtle wasn't the enemy, he was Mikey's _eldest brother_ , at least according to April and Casey anyway. And Leonardo, _his brother,_ had just said that they were here to talk. Mikey stopped shifting his weight. Well, if talking was what Mikey's two older brothers wanted to do, then Michelangelo was more than happy to comply.

The silence that had settled over the group was quickly replaced by Michelangelo's chatter. "Alright, well we're your two younger brothers. I'm Michelangelo." Mikey grinned as he gestured to himself. "But everyone calls me Mikey." The orange turtle pointed to Donatello. "And that DUDE over there, is your BROTHER Donatello." Leonardo immediately noticed the glares Raphael and Donatello tossed in Mikey's direction, but the orange clad turtle ignored them. Leonardo made a mental note to ask Raphael about that later.

Mikey rubbed his hands together. "Umm well, none of us remember anything about each other so let's see. I like video games, and pizza, and movies, and computer games, and ice cream, and comics. The Justice Force series is really good. And so is the Silver Sentry series. An-."

The two eldest turtles' eyes widened beneath their black masks, as Michelangelo rattled on about his likes and favorite things. Donatello tried to interrupt the energetic turtle.

"Mikey."

But the purple turtle's words were ignored. Leonardo tore his gaze away from the bubbly orange turtle to silently ask Raphael a question.

Is he always like this?

Donatello tried again to capture his brother's attention. "Mikey."

Raphael's response to Leonardo was a simple shrug.

I don't know.

Donatello turned to face his little brother. "Mikey!"

Rolling his eyes Raphael walked over and slapped Michelangelo on the back of the head.

"Ow!" The orange ninja glared at Raphael. "So rude dude!"

Raphael smirked at the orange turtle. "But you shut up."

Michelangelo scowled as he rubbed his head.

Trying to have all four of them together to talk was clearly not going to work. Leonardo ran a hand across the back of his neck as he addressed the group.

"Alright look. Raph, you take Mr. Chatterbox over there to, umm, go blow off some steam or something. Donatello and I will stay here and talk."

Raphael nodded once to his brother, then turned to Michelangelo. "Come on shell for brains, you're with me."

With the sting of the hit already forgotten Mikey once began to speak about himself, again.

Raphael turned to Leonardo, the message behind his look clear.

You're going to owe me.

Leo sighed as he nodded. Of course he would. Leonardo tried to ignore the buzzing in the back of his head as he watched Raphael and Michelangelo walk away.

Once Raph and Mikey had moved a safe distance, Leonardo turned his intense gaze onto Donatello. There was no reason for him to think so, but something about the purple clad turtle felt familiar to Leo. It felt like they had been in this similar position before, many times. Leonardo filled with questions, and looking to Donatello for the answers.

Well, there was no point in wasting time, so the leader turtle jumped right in.

"What's really going on here?"

Delighted at the straight forward approach, Donatello quickly recapped everything that had happened to date. April returning from visiting her sister and asking where the two elder turtles were. The empty photos in the lair, but the group image on April's phone. Casey pleading with Donnie and Mikey to rescue Leo and Raph from the Foot Clan. The two extra bedrooms in the lair, with sword stands and dumbbells hidden from plain sight.

As Donatello talked Leonardo stood silently, his face neutral. The sword carrying turtle gave away nothing as he patiently listened to Donatello's story. The longer Donatello talked, the more Leonardo's suspicion that Master Shredder was hiding something grew.

"So let's make sure I'm clear. Michelangelo and yourself don't remember anything either?"

Donatello shook his head. "Nope."

"But your two human friends do?"

Donatello ignored the urge to correct Leo, after all April and Casey were friends to all _four_ of them. "Yes."

Looking at the black clad turtle, Donatello felt like he could hear Leonardo's wheels turning inside his head. For some reason asking Leonardo what to do next just felt right. "So what do we do now?"

Leonardo shook his head. The buzzing had increased in volume and was quickly becoming harder and harder to ignore. It was a single word, a spoken command, and Leonardo was doing his best to ignore it as long as possible.

"I don't know Donatello." Leonardo paused. Should he trust this purple clad turtle, someone who was supposed to be his enemy, with the truth? Leo looked into Donatello's gentle eyes. Maybe, just maybe he could. It all depended on the purple turtle's answer to Leo's next question.

"Who do you work for?"

Donatello raised an eye ridge, unprepared for such an unusual question. Up until now, Donatello had though that things were going rather well.

"Well, umm, we don't exactly work for anyone. Mikey and I patrol the streets of the city on our own."

Unconvinced, Leonardo glanced to Donatello's bo. "But you were trained to fight."

Nodding Donatello agreed. "Yes, Mikey and I were." Donatello gestured to Leonardo's swords. "We all were. By Master Splinter."

"The rat."

Donnie frowned at Leonardo's tone, but nodded in agreement. "Yes. Hamato Splinter. Except we usually call him Master Splinter. He learned from his Master, Hamato Yoshi."

Leonardo stiffened at the name. He posed the statement as a question, subtly tensing up, ready to reach for his swords based on Donatello's answer. "A guardian of the Utroms?"

Guardian? Utroms? What was Leonardo talking about?

Donatello frowned. "Ah."

Leonardo took a step forward. "The Utroms. Do you know where they are?"

"Where they are? Umm, no?" Donatello's voice raised unintentionally, his confusion clear. Was he supposed to know where Utroms were?

Donatello shook his head. "I'm sorry but I don't even know who or what the Utroms are."

Leonardo's eyes narrowed. Donatello admitted that Michelangelo and he were trained to fight. Trained by Hamato Splinter. Who was a student of Hamato Yoshi. Those portions of Master Shredder's story were lining up. But Donatello seemed to be unfamiliar with who the Utroms were, which put a very large hole into Master Shredder's story. After all, one couldn't exactly be a servant of the Utroms if they didn't even know who they were, let alone where they were.

Unless the rat was hiding information from his own students too? Which raised a very important and rather frustrating question; who was really lying, Master Shredder or Donatello?

Still unconvinced that Donatello was not a threat, Leonardo placed his hands on his sword handles. "Then why do you fight against Master Shredder and the Foot Clan?"

Holding his hands up, Donatello took a step backwards, puzzled by the sudden accusation. "Master Splinter was originally a pet rat of Hamato Yoshi. One day the Shredder and his henchman Hun killed Master Yoshi, when he would not give them information they asked for. That's all I know, I swear. Master Splinter hasn't ever mentioned anything about a group called the Utroms. Or that Master Yoshi was a Guardian for them. Mikey and I fight against the Foot Clan because the Shredder killed Hamato Yoshi, without honor. Really, you've got to believe me."

Leonardo stood as still as a stone, his keen eyes taking in every detail about the purple clad turtle before him. Leo's eyes glanced over to the far end of the rooftop, where Michelangelo was running away from Raphael. The two turtles' happy taunts carrying to his ears. Leo's eyes returned to Donatello's. The sincerity, frustration, and confusion reflecting from purple clad eyes was as clear as day.

Leonardo's gut was starting to twist in a knot. These were the two turtles whom Master Shredder said were working for a ruthless enemy intent on total world domination? Leo had to admit that their fighting skills weren't half bad, at least from what he'd seen. But the two colored turtles before him didn't really give off that "I'm a lethal warrior" vibe. And it didn't appear that Donatello was lying about the Utroms either. Leonardo was convinced that Donatello didn't know anything.

But, why would Master Shredder lie? What did Master Splinter know? And what about that vigilante, Casey Jones? What was his role in all of this? Adding to Leonardo's confusion was a persistent buzzing of a word in the back of his mind the entire time he listened to Donatello. A one word command Leonardo was trying his best to ignore.

Struggling to maintain control, frustration radiated from Leonardo's words. "Something about all of this isn't right."

Donatello couldn't have agreed more. Who were the Utroms? Did Master Splinter know anything? And if so, why hadn't Master Splinter ever said anything? And what did Leonardo and Raphael know about them? Donatello opened his mouth to speak, but the buzzing of words in Leonardo's mind suddenly became too much. The black clad ninja clutched at his head, letting out a cry of pain as he dropped to one knee.

Immediately concerned, Donatello moved forward. This was the same thing that happened to Raphael last time.

"Are you ok?"

"Leo!" Raphael charged over, immediately placing himself between Donatello and Leonardo. Black clad eyes glared at Donatello as he took a threatening step forward. "What did you do?"

Donatello shook his head as he took a tentative step back. "Nothing, we were simply talking an-."

Leonardo's voice came out soft. "Wait Raph. I'm ok." Raphael gripped Leonardo's arm as he helped him rise. Clearing his throat, Leo's voice was laced with pain as he spoke.

"I don't know exactly what's going on here, but something isn't right. Master Shredder and his Foot Clan are the only thing prepared to defend Earth from the Utroms, an alien race trying to take over the planet. And Hamato Yoshi was one of their servants."

Michelangelo frowned. Utroms? Master Yoshi a servant? What was the black turtle talking about? "Donnie what is he?"

Donatello cut him off. "Not now Mikey."

Leonardo winced as a chorus of five voices bellowed in his head.

LEAVE!

Unable to ignore the command any longer Leo addressed his brother.

"Raph, we are leaving."

Donatello stepped forward. "But wait. What evil? Who are the Utroms? What's a Guardian? How will we find you again?"

Raph put a hand against Donnie's plastron and shoved him back. "Back off Brainiac. If my brother here decides that you two can be trusted, then we will find you."

The two black turtles melted into the shadows.

Confused, Mikey looked at his genius brother. "What the shell just happened Donnie?"

The purple clad turtle shook his head. "I don't know Mikey."

* * *

Behind the doors of a temple within Foot Headquarters, the eyes of five figures hovering in the air snapped open simultaneously.

The Water Mystic spoke first. "They are stronger than we anticipated."

Wind agreed. "Indeed, our hold is slipping."

Earth moved closer to the group. "The rat has already broken free."

Metal shook its head. "The Master will not be pleased."

Water argued. "Our dark magic is too divided. Even with the rat now gone, the four turtles are still too many to control at once."

Earth agreed. "We can barely control the two elder turtles to serve Master Shredder. The younger two we could only force to forget. But the bonds of family are too strong, we cannot keep them apart."

Fire's eyes blazed. "It does not matter. As long as the Shredder possesses the Heart of Tengu, we have no choice but to serve him."

Wind moved forward. "Then for now we will use the energy from the rat to strengthen our hold on the two elder turtles."

Wind's fellow Mystic's nodded in agreement.

The air crackled as the demons refocused their dark energy.

* * *

The Guardian walked into the room and approached the Council of Three.

"Masters, it is true, our enemy has discovered our presence in this city."

The Council of Three nodded. "And what of the four mutant creatures?"

The Guardian clenched one of his hands into a fist. "It would appear that the two elder turtles are with our enemy."

"This is grave news. And what of the others?"

The Guardian shook his head. "Still an unknown factor. We need more information."

The Council of Three replied. "Learn all you can. If all four turtle creatures are willingly with our enemy, then they pose a threat, and we will have to take the necessary steps to neutralize them."

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, so the answers continue to trickle in. Now we know why the Shredder was only able to control two of the four turtles. The question of the day is, was Splinter hiding information from his son's, or, is he also clueless on who the Utroms are? Thank you for reading and Happy New Year!  
**


	13. Shuffling Around

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and for your patience with the slow updates!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 13-Shuffling Around

After that first late night meeting with Donatello and Michelangelo, the two foot turtles quickly developed a new routine. When they weren't assigned to a mission, Leonardo and Raphael would sneak out of Foot Headquarters and meet up with the two younger mutant turtles. Since the unknown variable in their puzzling situation was the Utrom's, the 4 ninja turtles had agreed to work together to find them.

Michelangelo yelped as he darted away from Raphael. Bugging the emerald green turtle felt familiar somehow. And besides, even if it wasn't, the black clad ninja's short fuse was too tempting a target for Michelangelo. It was just so easy to set him off. A little too easy for Mikey. Timing how long it took to anger Raphael quickly became a game to the orange clad turtle. He'd been keeping track of how long it took every night to anger the sai carrying turtle. Mikey let out a yelp as Raph's fist whizzed by his head.

Standing next to Leonardo, Donatello watched Mikey run away from Raphael. It looked like tonight Mikey set a new record for angering the foot turtle. 1 minute and 38 seconds. Raphael tackled Michelangelo and their tumbling quickly turned into a grappling session. To the casual observer it might look like the two ninja turtles were fighting, but Leonardo and Donatello could tell that both ninja were holding back, instead enjoying each other's company. Donatello opened his mouth, ready to yell at his obnoxious younger brother to stop but Leonardo's voice interrupted him.

"Let them be."

Curious, Donatello turned his attention to Leonardo. The normally stoic foot turtle had the slightest hint of a smile on his face, which surprised Donnie. He didn't think the reserved eldest turtle ever let his guard down. With his body half exposed to the moon light Donatello noticed a dark bruise that was still developing on Leonardo's arm. Unconsciously, Donatello reached out to take a closer look. The move caused Leonardo to immediately pull his arm away and shift so that he was back in the shadows.

Leonardo answered Donatello's unspoken question. "Training was difficult today." It was clear from Leonardo's tone that he was not going to elaborate any further. Leo's black clad eyes roamed over to his brother. "Raph needs to blow off some steam. Michelangelo always seems to be able to help him do that."

Donnie agreed. "Yes, well, Mikey's really good at pissing people off." Smiling in agreement, Leonardo's face lite up from the action. His eyes sparkled with a youthfulness that tugged on Donatello's heartstrings. Donnie may not remember the two elder turtles, but there was no denying the signs that Leonardo and Raphael were not safe living among the Foot Clan.

He knew it was pushing his luck, but Donatello's inner medic wasn't going to leave him alone until he tried. Donnie reached into his brown duffle bag and pulled out a roll of gauze and a tube of arnica. With his hands full of the supplies, Donatello gestured towards the injury. "I can help you with that."

When the small group had agreed to stop searching for the Utrom's that evening and landed on this rooftop, Leonardo and Raphael had eagerly shed their new Foot uniforms. Now Leonardo was inwardly cursing at himself for doing so. If Raph and he had kept their new Foot uniforms on, then the self-proclaimed medic turtle would never have seen Leonardo's arm when he had carelessly stepped out of the shadows. Leonardo looked at the mother henning turtle. The more time he spent with the two colored turtles, the less he was convinced that they were a threat of any kind. But what Master Shredder was hiding from Raph and Leo was still unknown.

If only they could find these mysterious Utrom's and get some real answers.

Donatello continued. "Look you don't have to tell me anything. I just want to help, that's all."

Leo groaned inwardly. There was no point in trying to turn him away now, Donatello had already proven that he could be a rather persistent turtle when it came to taking care of injuries among their small group. With a silent nod, Leonardo moved his arm back into the light. As Donatello began to attend to the injury Leo glared at the pile of black clothing lying in a heap on the ground. Leonardo promised himself that from now on, Raph and he were keeping their new Foot uniforms on at all times, no matter how uncomfortable they were to wear.

* * *

The next few hours that passed by were quiet, really quiet. It was a cold February evening in New York City, and it appeared that even the thugs and scum of the city's underground didn't want to brave the frigid temperatures tonight.

Leonardo shivered next to his younger brother. He didn't blame them. Leo tried and failed to suppress yet another shiver. He hated the cold. Leo shivered again. He _**really**_ hated the cold. Leo once again thought about their new Foot uniforms. Earlier that day, Master Shredder had presented them to his "honored sons" after a particularly grueling training session.

The uniforms had been specifically designed for the two foot turtles. The material was thin and light, covering the wearer from head to toe in black, with holes cut out for the eyes. The fabric fit snug against the skin, but also stretched to accommodate the bulkier shape of a mutant turtle. A small red Foot symbol was displayed in the center of the upper chest area, or really in the case of a mutant turtle, the upper plastron area. A second piece of fabric that reminded Leo of a tunic, in a silver grey shade, slipped over the head. The front of the tunic was cut into a deep v, that fell to rest below the red foot symbol on the front. On the back of the silver grey tunic was a larger Foot symbol that went across the shell. The third and fourth pieces of the ensemble consisted of separate coverings for the hands that traveled past the wrist and forearm, ending just below the elbow. This material was a light weight metal and covered in small spikes that reminded Leonardo of the Shredder's own suit. The same spiked coverings were used for the feet, rising up along the shins and calves, and stopping right under the knee, similar to a knee high boot. Raphael and Leonardo's original black masks remained the same, however, their black belt, wrist, knee, and elbow pads had been replaced with new ones in the same silvery grey color as the tunic, once again with the red Foot clan symbol prominently displayed on each piece.

Black, silvery grey, red symbols, and spikes. Leo shuddered as he looked at the shapeless pile on the ground. Both turtles had felt like a walking billboard advertisement for the Foot Clan in their new look. Donatello and Michelangelo's initial reaction to seeing the two foot turtles in their new garb had been confirmation enough. With their new uniforms Leonardo and Raphael _**were**_ walking advertisements for the Foot Clan. The two brothers couldn't rip the outfit off fast enough once the four ninja decided to stop their search that evening, in favor of enjoying the quiet, albeit frigid night. It just hadn't felt right for Leonardo and Raphael to wear something covering their bodies from head to toe. And despite the added protection, their new uniforms were no better at keeping out the cold night air than if the two foot ninja walked around without them.

Raphael noticed his brother trying, and failing, to hide how cold he was. Leonardo was never one to handle the cold very well.

"Bro, I think we should call it a night."

Leo clenched his jaw shut and nodded. His body began to shiver uncontrollably but the stubborn turtle was unwilling to let his shaky voice give him away too. Of course, trying to hide the fact that one is freezing cold, among a group of ninja who were standing out in the cold, wasn't going to last for very long.

This time it was Michelangelo who reached out first. Leo's skin felt like ice, easily twice as cold to the touch as Mikey's own.

"Dude, you feel like an ice cube."

Leo shrugged off Mikey's prying fingers. He winced at the stutter in his voice. "I-I'm j-ju-just a l-li-little c-c-co-cold is a-al-all."

Raphael placed his arm across Leo's shoulders, pulling his older brother close to his side in an attempt to share his body heat. Both turtles winced at the gesture. A look that didn't fail to get noticed by Donatello.

The purple turtle couldn't help but roll his eyes in aggravation. Really?! Both Leonardo _**and**_ Raphael were hiding injuries from him? What the shell kind of training did the Shredder do with them?

* * *

Ahead of the small group Mikey reached the door to the lair first. He rushed in and immediately ran to the stove to begin boiling hot water. Donnie came next, directing Raphael towards his lab. Raph followed, with a barely conscious Leo trying to shuffle alongside him. Raph gently patted Leo's face to keep him awake.

"Come on bro, stay with me. We're almost there."

Leo blinked a few times as he continued to drag his feet. His voice was soft as he mumbled. "I-I-I'mmmmm a-a-a-aw-w-wak-e-e-e."

"Have him lay down over there."

Raph guided Leo to the cot. The tired turtle gratefully sank down onto the mattress. Donatello tossed some blankets to Raphael. "Cover him with these." Donnie placed his fingers on Leonardo's wrist, grimacing at the icy touch as he took Leo's pulse.

"We've got to raise his body temperature."

Raph frowned. "Leo's never been good about the cold."

Mikey rushed in, his arms filled with hot water bottles. "I've got the hot stuff!"

The three turtles quickly surrounded Leonardo with the hot bottles. Donatello turned on one of the overhead lights, immediately filling the room with bright light.

"Donnie!" Mikey whined and his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. Under the harsh fluorescents Leonardo and Raphael's injuries were on full display. Donatello took in a sharp breath at the sight. Swollen skin, black and blues, and long 3 lined gashes littered both turtles skin.

Peering closer Mikey glanced up at Raphael. "Dude, what happened to you guys?"

Raphael froze at the sight of two concerned faces staring back at him, waiting for answers. Raphael's immediate response to tell the two turtles to buzz off caught in his throat.

Donatello wanted to slap both elder turtles for once again hiding injuries from him. The purple clad turtle had hoped that the two foot turtles had grown to at least trust him a little bit by now. Apparently that was not the case.

Donatello began to recount his observations, letting his frustration and disappointment carry along with his words. "If Leonardo is naturally sensitive to the cold like you say, the combination of prolonged time in the cold air, and these multiple injuries, well, it's no wonder he's becoming hypothermic. His body is going into shock. The trauma is too much."

Mikey's eyes grew wide. "What are you saying Donnie?"

Donatello grabbed Raphael by the arm and shoved him into a nearby chair as he continued to explain. "Leonardo's body is shutting down so that it can heal."

Raphael immediately tried to stand. "What do you mean shutting down?"

Donatello forcefully pushed the foot turtle back into the chair. "Sit!"

Startled by the sudden move, Raphael dropped back into his seat. Donnie began addressing the injuries, his gentle fingers probing tender skin as he assessed the extent of the wounds.

"What I mean, Raphael, is that Leonardo's body has decided that it's had enough. His system has gone into shock and its response is to shut down so that it can conserve energy. By stopping outside functioning, his body can now focus solely inward, towards healing."

Mikey looked at Donatello with fearful eyes. "But he's going to be alright, right Donnie?"

Donatello continued to work on Raphael's injuries as he answered. "The water bottles and the blankets should help bring his temperature back to normal. Hopefully that will reduce the load on his system so that he doesn't fall into a coma."

With the word coma lingering in the air, for a few minutes Donatello worked in silence. The three turtles processing the sudden turn of events.

It didn't take long for Michelangelo to grow uncomfortable with the silence. Leonardo wasn't dying, at least Mikey didn't think so. It simply sounded like Leo was going to sleep for a little while. There was no need for everyone to be so glum then, right? Mikey made an internal decision, if no one else was going to talk then it would have to be up to him, again. Good thing he liked to talk.

"Ok, well let's see. I remember one time, when I got my very first pair of nunchaku, I hit myself right in the back of the head. Knocked myself out cold. Then another time, Master Splinter wanted us to switch weapons. So I took the katana we have on the wall and.

Raphael looked at the speed talking turtle as if he had three heads. "Will you please for once just Shut. The. Shell. Up!"

Taking a step back from the suddenly angry turtle Mikey clenched his jaw shut. Maybe talking wasn't such a good idea after all.

Hoping to diffuse a quickly spiraling situation, Donatello moved away. With his body shielding Mikey from Raph's angry gaze Donatello faced the larger foot turtle.

"Easy Raphael. Mikey is just as worried about Leonardo as you are. Right Mikey?"

Orange mask tails flashed as Mikey quickly bobbed his head up and down in agreement.

Raph let out a sigh as he rolled his head around, hoping to alleviate some of the quickly mounting tension in his muscles. Leonardo couldn't fall into a deep sleep, or coma, or whatever the shell was going on. They had to get back to Foot Headquarters before breakfast!

Donatello read the tension rolling of Raphael in waves. It wasn't just his worry for Leonardo that was stressing out the short tempered turtle.

"What is it Raphael?"

Raph hung his head down, letting the weight pull on his aching neck muscles. "We've got to get back to Foot Headquarters. Leonardo and I have breakfast with Master Shredder every morning. If we don't get back to Foot Headquarters soon then."

Mikey glanced at the pile of black and silver, then back to Leonardo. An idea quickly formed in his head as he interrupted.

"I'll do it!"

Mikey bite his lip at the dual looks of confusion from Donnie and Raphael.

"You'll do what Mikey?"

Pointing at the pile of clothes Mikey explained. "I'll do it. I'll go back to Foot Headquarters with Raph."

He had been expecting it, but the immediate protest from his two elder brothers caused Mikey to cringe anyway.

"No way!"

"You're crazy!" Raphael rose out of his seat. "Master Shredder has ordered us to stay away from you both because you are disciples of Hamato Yoshi and guardians of the Utroms."

Mikey crossed his arms. "Dude, you should know by now that we aren't guardians of whatever these Utroms are supposed to be."

Raphael shook his head. "That doesn't matter. If Master Shredder discovers that Leonardo and I disobeyed a direct order. That you are inside Foot tower. He'll have my shell, then probably kill you himself. You can't just go masquerading around Foot Headquarters as Leonardo."

Undeterred by the death threat Mikey argued. "And why not?" Mikey picked up one of the uniforms. "It'll be just like wearing a costume."

Donatello looked first at Michelangelo, his eagerness to help was undeniable. Donnie's eyes roamed over Raphael and Leonardo's injuries. If that's what the Shredder did for training, then there was a very good chance that disappearing for a full day would mean a much more severe punishment, if not their own death. And Donnie wasn't willing to risk the lives of his fellow mutant turtles. Of course, sending Mikey along to pretend that he was Leonardo, was also a risky move.

Taking advantage of the indecision, Mikey pressed onward. "Look, Leo and I are roughly the same size and build. And with the uniform on, no one will ever see the difference in skin tone."

Unconvinced, Raphael crossed his arms. "And what about your voice?"

Mikey shrugged. "How often does Leonardo actually talk?" And if I really have to." Mikey cleared his throat. "I'll simply talk like this."

Raphael raised an eye ridge at the decent interpretation of Leonardo's voice. His mind racking for another solution to not getting their shells thoroughly waxed or worse from a sudden disappearance. Raphael was going to hate himself for encouraging this but he couldn't think of a better idea. Leonardo clearly needed time to heal. And Raphael didn't want Leo or himself to find out what the penalty was for breaking orders and staying out all night.

"Alright."

Mikey fist pumped the air at obtaining his brother's blessing. "Yes!"

"But," Raphael continued. "You have got to follow _**my**_ lead. And keep your trap shut as much as possible."

Silently nodding, Mikey's orange mask tails again whipped around from the sharp movements.

Donatello wanted to stop this crazy idea, but he too fell short of coming up with an alternative solution. Once again taking Leonardo's pulse, Donatello gave his blessing. "Leo's pulse is already rising. He'll probably sleep for most of the day. I think he'll wake up by nightfall."

"Then that's perfect!" Mikey grinned. "I pretend to be Leo for a day, then Leo wakes up and returns tomorrow night. No one will ever know the difference."

Raphael shook his head.

This was a really bad idea, he just knew it.

* * *

It takes a cargo ship anywhere from two weeks to one month to travel from Japan to New York City. Master Splinter had been lucky, the cargo ship he was on had both good weather and speed. Splinter moved through the shadows at a quick pace, happy to be off of the ship and eager to return to the lair.

Hurrying as fast as his old body would allow, Master Splinter had only one goal on his mind, his sons. Splinter pressed onward.

Hopefully they were alright.

All _**four**_ of them.

* * *

April jogged at a steady pace, her warm breath mixing with the cold night air, creating a contrast she could easily see as she ran.

"Come on Casey!"

Casey Jones groaned as he lagged behind his girlfriend. "Where does she get all of this energy?" Casey muttered as he wondered once again why the shell he agreed to do a nightly jog with his marathoner of a girlfriend. April continued to move on ahead, her yellow spandex leggings approaching a street light, illuminating one of Casey's favorite body parts on a woman.

The arse.

Casey stilled for a moment, partly to catch his breath, and partly to enjoy the view. As April continued to move forward, the yellow covered backside served as a beacon to the reluctant jogging vigilante.

But it was a beacon that Casey was more than happy to follow, anywhere that it went.

"I'm coming Ape!"

Casey let out a burst of speed. For a brief moment he glanced up at the night sky. It was a quiet night, the cold keeping most people indoors. Casey sprinted to catch up to that perky, yellow covered backside. Running with his girl, on a night when the streets were quiet.

Casey grinned.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 **A/N: Tsk tsk Casey, you should know better than to say that.**


	14. Captivity

**A/N: I am honored to announce that "Mind Hacked" has been nominated in the TMNT Universal Fanfic Competition 2016 for Most Intriguing Villain (Shredder). Thank you, thank you, thank you! *flikaroo bows* Nominations, reviews, follows, favorites, any and all of it is an author's fuel to keep writing.**

 **Be sure to pop on over to the tmntuniversalfanficcomp tumbler page to check out the ballot for some wonderful stories by some amazing author's. Put "tmntuniversalfanficcomp" into Google and it should bring you to the page. And don't forget to vote when that opens on April 24** **th** **!**

 **As my thank you, how about a chapter that is sure to include someone special. Who might that be? That's right, the most intriguing villain, Shredder!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 14-Captivity

April continued to jog at a steady pace as Casey sprinted until he pulled up alongside her. The young couple grinned at one another as the adrenaline pumped through their veins. The cold night left the streets empty, a rare sight for the city with a reputation for never sleeping.

April was delighted that Casey had decided to join her for a late night run. She began mapping out their route as they continued to move along the streets.

"We'll go up 2 more blocks, then make a left and continue do-."

April halted mid-sentence. Startled by the sudden loud noise, April missed her step. Casey caught her as she stumbled, preventing the beautiful red head from falling to her knees.

"Thanks!"

Casey nodded. "Are you alright Ape?"

The red head nodded as she began to look around for the source of the sound.

"What was that?"

Certain she knew which direction the noise came from April pointed. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it came from over that way." She began to move forward when Casey grabbed her elbow.

"April, wait. Where are you going?"

April shrugged her arm out of Casey's grip. "To find out what caused that noise. Come on." Not waiting for a reply the red head sprinted away.

With a curse Casey quickly followed. Sometimes April was a little too curious for her own good.

* * *

The Utrom scientist let out a yelp as he jumped from the malfunctioning exosuit. His fellow Utrom frowned as he watched his comrade scurry along.

"All of the preliminary tests came out fine. The exosuit should be working normally."

Moving quickly on the ground, the first Utrom scientist agreed. "No one has been able to figure out what's causing the problem when we go out into the field."

The second scientist bent down and picked up the first scientist. "Thanks. I hate walking on my tentacles."

Nodding, the scientist pulled out a communicator and began talking. "Tell Mr. Mortu the test run was a failure. And we're going to need a clean-up crew to retrieve the exosuit."

"Understood."

As the 2 Utroms moved away they failed to notice the 2 pairs of eyes watching from the nearby shadows.

* * *

Casey and April watched the 2 aliens move away, leaving a body with a gaping hole inside its chest lying on the ground. Unable to form any words Casey remained kneeling, his mouth agape at what he just saw.

"Casey, did you see that?"

Casey nodded, his mind reeling from shock at the scene in front of him. A giant pink brain had just leapt out of a man's chest! And started talking! And a second man, which looked eerily like an identical twin of the first one, simply picked up the slimy looking pink brain and started to walk away, as the man and the pink brain continued to talk. Casey's mouth continued to hang wide open. Yeah, he saw it all right. The vigilante just couldn't believe it though.

April waited a few more seconds, then emerged from behind the nearby bushes. She fearlessly approached the human body, that wasn't as human as it seemed. Taking out her phone, April began taking photos of the evidence.

The sight of his girlfriend standing up close to the alien body snapped Casey back into action. Rushing over Casey reached out and grabbed April's arm.

"April, come on. We've got to get out of here before somebody comes looking for this."

Casey once again pulled on April's arm, except this time, the red head let him pull her away.

They had only moved away a few feet when April stopped, her eyes wide as her brain continued to process everything that had just happened. "Casey, I think we just found those Utrom's the turtles have been looking for! We've got to tell the guys about this!"

Casey nodded in agreement. The only thing he really cared about right now was getting April the shell out of there, before some more pink alien brains showed up.

Casey grabbed April's arm and led her away from the scene as the red head quickly dialed Donatello's shell cell Donatello. She groaned as Donatello's shell cell immediately went to voicemail.

"His phone must be off."

Letting go of April's arm Casey continued to lead. "Forget about it Ape, it's going to be sunrise soon. We'll just go see Donnie and Mikey instead."

April gave a nod that Casey couldn't see as she began quickly typing off a text to Donatello. Casey's sudden halt caused April to run into his back.

"Casey, wh-? Oh."

April's face fell as they were quickly surrounded. The 4 men were dressed identical. Head to toe in black clothing, with trench coats, sunglasses, and very large medallions around the neck.

Casey Jones clenched his hands into fists. What he wouldn't give for his golf bag of sporting equipment right now.

"Stay behind me April."

"As if." April scoffed as she placed her arms behind her back as she began pressing the volume button repeatedly, the phone switching to silent. She then pressed the redial button, where the phone once again dialed Donatello's number. April switched the phone to speaker, praying that Donatello's voice greeting had already finished as she moved to stand beside her boyfriend.

Casey addressed the group. "So what are you dudes supposed to be, a bad rip off of The Matrix or something?"

Hoping to buy more time, April asked. "What do you want from us? Who are you? What are you?"

Casey and April tensed as one of the men stepped forward. The leader of the Guardians spoke in a low voice. "You 2 are coming with us."

Casey's voice came out as a growl. "Now wait just a minu-."

There was a flash of a bright light and then Casey and April fell to the ground like two dead weights, unconscious.

* * *

The lair was quiet as Donatello walked back into his lab. In his arms he held refilled hot water bottles. Donatello returned the bottles to their former spots around Leonardo's sleeping form. After a quick adjustment of the blanket, Donnie hummed in satisfaction as he checked Leonardo's vitals again. Although his pulse and temperature had risen Donatello wasn't taking any chances. After all, Raphael had said earlier that Leonardo felt the cold easily.

Taking a seat next to his patient, Donatello looked over his handiwork. He had stitched and bandaged Leonardo's largest gashes and cuts shortly after Michelangelo and Raphael had left. He couldn't do anything about the swollen skin right now. It would be counterproductive to apply ice to the swollen areas when Donatello had just gotten Leonardo's body temperature back to normal levels, well normal levels for a mutant turtle anyway.

To keep himself busy Donnie began to treat the smaller cuts and scrapes. It was painstaking work, cleaning out each cut, applying the first aid ointment with a Q-tip, and finally placing a Band-Aid on top, but Donnie didn't mind. At least it was keeping him busy. There was something about his actions that felt familiar to Donatello, almost comforting. It was as if he had done this all before. Taking care of the Leonardo's wounds with a gentle hand and a close attention to detail.

Donnie glanced at the clock again and let out a sigh. He wasn't tired and none of his ongoing projects interested him. What the shell was he supposed to do with himself now? Looking around again, his gaze landed on Michelangelo's orange mask. Picking up the soft silk Donnie shifted the material in his hands. It was weird seeing the mask without its owner. Sporting the colored silk had become a daily habit from the first minute that Master Splinter had presented them.

Folding up the mask Donnie placed it back on the table. Pulling out his shell cell Donnie frowned at the device. That was odd, he didn't remember turning it off. Upon powering on the device vibrated and buzzed, signaling missed phone calls and a voicemail message. Looking at the display, Donnie's frown deepened.

The missed calls were from April.

* * *

As Oroku Saki walked through the doors of the temple within Foot Headquarters, the eyes of five figures hovering in the air snapped open simultaneously.

Saki didn't need to ask questions. The Mystic Ninja would already know why he was there.

The Water Mystic spoke first. "The rat has broken free."

Shredder's voice came out as a growl. "That is unacceptable." Shredder punched a nearby column, which quickly crumpled into dust from the power of the exosuit.

Metal hovered a step backwards, addressing their angry master. "The bonds of family are too strong. We cannot keep them apart."

Wind also moved backwards, delivering more bad news. "It won't be long until the rat helps the younger turtles break free."

With a roar, Saki smashed another column with his fist. "What good is keeping you 5 around? You cannot even control a few mere memories."

Fire's eyes blazed at the insult from the angry Utrom. Prisoners or not, as the leader he would stand up for his fellow demons. "It does not matter what we control." Fire began to argue. "When our magic is divided like this. When we are not at our full strength." Fire dared to move closer. "When we are held captive like this, we simply cannot deliver our best."

Shredder whirled, stepping towards the Fire Mystic. His voice venomous. "As long as I possess the Heart of Tengu, your powers are mine to command. You will do as I please. For as long as I please. And you will give me what I please."

Fire's edges flared in anger.

Earth moved forward, hoping to stop a century's old argument before it started. Because the Utrom inside the exosuit was right. As long as the Heart of Tengu was in existence, the Mystic Ninja would be at reduced strength and forced into servitude.

Earth spoke, shifting Saki's focus away from the Fire Mystic. "We are using our energy from the rat to strengthen our hold on the two elder turtles."

For a moment, Saki tensed up. The 5 Mystic Ninja waited for the next column the Utrom Shredder would smash into little bits. They did not anticipate Saki's next command.

"Release the two younger turtles."

Water tilted its head. "Master?"

Saki's eyes hardened. "Leonardo and Raphael are mine." The Foot Leader stormed towards the exit of the temple. "Now I'm going to keep it that way."

The air crackled as the demons refocused their dark energy.

* * *

 **A/N: What are the Guardians going to do with Casey and April? How will Mikey do pretending to be Leo? Is Master Splinter going to make it home in time to help his sons? And why does the Shredder want Leo and Raph anyway? Real life is being a bit of a challenge lately and I thank you for your kind words and encouragement in PMs as well as your patience with the slow updates. And let's not forget that nomination, thank you!**


	15. Extra Help

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and your patience with the slow updates. And if you haven't already, be sure to check out the certificate showcase from the TMNT Universal Fanfic Competition 2016. The certificate artwork and the winning stories are delightful.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 15-Extra Help

Donatello replayed April's voicemail message as he began to pace back and forth in his lab.

Casey's voice spoke. "So what are you dudes supposed to be, a bad rip off of The Matrix or something?"

April's voice came next. "What do you want from us? Who are you? What are you?"

A third voice Donatello recognized as the leader of the Guardians replied. "You 2 are coming with us."

Casey's voice came out as a growl. "Now wait just a minu-."

Then the message ended, same as the first time.

Placing his shell cell onto the nearby table, Donatello glanced over at Leonardo's sleeping form.

Donatello had a problem. Trying not to panic Donatello's eyes roamed around his lab, landing on the modified Oculus Rift that Michelangelo had left behind. The Oculus Rift that Donatello had modified, using Utrom technology. Technology from the same Utroms that the four turtles have been spending almost every night searching for. The same Utroms that Donnie and Mikey have been pretending to know nothing about to Leonardo and Raphael. The same Utroms who now had April and Casey.

Donatello had a really big problem. The frazzled turtle let out a groan of frustration. He recalled his hushed conversation with Mikey before Raphael and he had left for Foot Headquarters.

"Mikey, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Michelangelo rolled his eyes. "After everything that's been going on, you pick now to turn into a goody-two-shoes bro?"

Ignoring the taunt, Donatello countered. "What if you get caught?"

Mikey crossed his arms in front of his plastron. He couldn't believe they were even having this conversation right now. "Seriously Donnie? We sit in the same lessons bro. To quote Master Splinter, deception is one of the traits of a ninja. How is this any different than what we've been doing all along with Leo and Raph?"

Donatello's eyes narrowed beneath his purple mask. Of course Mikey would pick now to start acting upon Master Splinter's teachings.

Deciding it was his turn to be the turtle of reason Mikey gestured to Leonardo's injuries. "Look at him bro. That's our brother lying there. And we have another one," Mikey pointed towards the door, "standing out there trying to hide his panic at not being back at Foot Headquarters in time to have breakfast with the Shredder."

Michelangelo took a step closer and picked up the Oculus Rift. "Dude you modified this with Utrom technology. But the TCRI building is gone. Even after searching with Leo and Raph's help we haven't been able to find them." Mikey's voice rose in pitch, giving away his frustration at their current situation. "Donnie, Leo and Raph don't remember anything. Not the Utroms, not us, not Casey and April, nothing. And we don't exactly remember everything either." The maskless turtle pressed on. "Something has happened to us and we don't know how to fix it."

Donatello meekly nodded. The original plan had seemed simple at the time. The Utroms Oracle Pod Chamber was a virtual reality machine that could transmit the history of the Utroms directly into someone's mind. The combination of advanced technology and memory manipulation had fascinated Donatello during his tour of the TCRI building. The brainy turtle had wanted to learn more about it but he never got the chance. During their visit the Shredder had attacked TCRI. The turtles helped the Utroms escape using their transmat but soon after the entire building exploded. Donatello looked down at the scar on his arm. A scar he earned while escaping from the TCRI building.

But Donatello didn't think that the Utroms had permanently left Earth. How could they? After all the Shredder was merely a façade for the criminal Ch'rell, an evil Utrom who was determined to return to the stars and continue his conquest to dominate the entire universe. No, Donatello knew that at least some Utroms had to still be on Earth. The problem was, where were they now? And would their advanced technology be of any use to helping the 4 turtles to regain their memories?

"Earth to Donatello." Mikey's green hand waved in front of Donatello's face, breaking his internal reverie. Mikey smiled upon regaining his brother's attention.

"Donnie, you said it yourself, the Utrom's are our best chance at help right now. But we haven't been able to find them to ask."

Mikey took Donatello's silence as a sign to continue. "Ol'Shred head, he's been talking about the Utroms to Leo and Raph so now we **know** that they are still here."

Finally rejoining the conversation Donatello agreed. "We've got to find them first. Before Ch'rell figures out a way to escape off of this planet."

Michelangelo nodded in agreement.

Donatello stared at his baby brother for a moment. Underneath Mikey's outgoing personality and scattered attention span it's easy to think that the usually orange clad turtle isn't actually paying attention. But Mikey always is, after all, his pranks wouldn't be as successful as they were, if Michelangelo wasn't. Donatello took in a deep breath. As usual Mikey's plan had about a million and one flaws. But nothing else they've done so far has worked.

In the beginning Donatello and Michelangelo's joint plan had made sense. Pretend to be ignorant about the Utroms to not only gain Leo and Raph's trust, but also allow Mikey and Donnie to team up with the 2 Foot turtles to figure out where the Utroms were hiding. But the longer that Mikey and Donnie pretended that they didn't know who the Utroms were, and the longer it took to find them, the greater their chances grew that they would get caught. At this point the two colored turtles had reached a standstill. What did they really have to loose right now?

Donatello's concern quickly turned into pride. "When did you become the smart one Mikey?"

Mikey's playful side quickly surfaced. "I learned from watching you bro." Mikey gave his brother's shoulder a squeeze as he moved towards the door. "This is gonna work dude, I just have a feeling."

The purple clad turtle had a feeling too.

Donatello mumbled as he put his head in his hands.

Things were most definitely **not** going to be fine.

* * *

A servant girl moved around the table pouring hot tea into porcelain cups for Master Shredder first, his daughter Karai next, and finally his two honored sons. Black clad eyes watched as plates of covered food were put on the table. Michelangelo could barely contain his excitement at the personalized service. His mouth watered at the prospect of the culinary delights hidden beneath those covered plates. Eager for a taste Mikey reached for the cover nearest him, but before his hand could touch the lid a foot suddenly kicked him sharply in the shin. Confused Mikey glanced over at Raph who slightly shook his head, no.

Before Mikey could retaliate with his trademark puppy dog eyes, the servant girl began to uncover the plates for the group. Mikey's stomach sank in disbelief with the removal of each lid. Rice, fish, and vegetables. What the shell kind of breakfast was that? Where was the cereal? The eggs? The bacon? The pancakes? Raphael kicked Mikey's shin again, quickly wiping the very un-Leonardo-like pout off of the black clad turtle's face.

Mikey stared at the meal as it was served to him.

Maybe pretending to be Leonardo was going to be harder than he thought after all.

* * *

The small group began eating their meal. Michelangelo had just finished reluctantly piling up his plate with rice, fish, and vegetables when Hun entered the room.

The blonde brute had a wide smile on his face and an evil gleam in his eyes as he spoke. "Forgive me Master Shredder, but there's something that I think you should see right away." It didn't seem possible, but Hun's smile grew even bigger as he handed over an iPad to Oroku Saki.

Annoyed at the interruption, Saki wiped his face and threw down his napkin. "Hun, what is it?"

Hun pressed a button on the screen. Crossing his hands in front of his chest he gave the 2 turtles a smug look. A video began to play on the screen. Michelangelo glanced at Raphael for an explanation but the older turtle shook his head. He didn't know what was on the video.

As Saki's hands began to clench into fists Hun continued to smirk at the 2 black clad turtles. Karai tried to keep a straight face as she placed her tea cup back onto the table. She had a funny feeling she knew what was on that screen. Her guess was answered a few second later, by the sound of Raphael's voice emerging from the speakers.

"Hurry up! We can't be late for breakfast with Master Shredder."

A very un-Leonardo-like whine responded. "But dude, did you see that gaming room, it's epic! Just one quick game, please?"

"No. We stayed out too late as it is. Now come on, we've got to go."

Oroku Saki pressed the stop button. He didn't need to see anymore. The angry foot leader returned the iPad.

"Thank you Hun. You're dismissed."

Hun grinned once more before exiting the room. A few nights ago Hun figured out that the 2 turtles had been sneaking out every night. Hun didn't know why they kept leaving Foot Headquarters nor did he care. The only thing that Hun did care about was proving it to Master Shredder.

A servant girl moved to refill Saki's tea cup. He waved her away. His eyes narrowed as he stared at his 2 disobedient sons.

"Karai, leave us."

Following the servant girl, Karai quietly exited the room. A small part of her felt bad for the 2 older turtles. She knew that tone of voice. Many things anger Oroku Saki. And that included when his orders weren't followed to the letter.

Raphael and Leonardo had been ordered to stay inside Foot Headquarters when they were not part of a group mission. But clearly the 2 turtles had snuck out last night. And unfortunately for them, they had just gotten caught.

* * *

April opened her eyes. For a moment she blinked repeatedly as her foggy brain struggled to catch up. The beautiful red head blinked again. As she sat up on the cot the memories came rushing back.

Jogging at a steady pace as Casey sprinted as he pulled up alongside her. Watching a pink alien brain pop out of the torso of a man. Casey and her surrounded by 4 men dressed identically in black with trench coats and sunglasses. A flash of white light.

April glanced over and let out a sigh of relief. Casey was sleeping on the cot next to her. April smiled as Casey began to stir. She always was the first one to rise.

"Ape?"

"I'm right here Casey."

"Are you ok?" The red head nodded as she watched Casey sit up, the expression confirming that he was trying to figure out what was going on.

Pleasantly surprised that they weren't chained to a wall in a dungeon somewhere Casey asked the obvious question.

"What's going on?"

With perfect timing, a man wearing a dark suit with a purple tie entered the room. He addressed the confused couple.

"Mr. Jones. Miss O'Neil. My name is Mr. Mortu." Mr. Mortu stopped directly in front of Casey and April. "And we were hoping you could tell us that answer."

* * *

April stared at the impeccably dressed man before her. Well he looked like a man, but after what she had just witnessed back in the park, the red head was no longer certain that the man before her was really a human being, at all. She was going to give the turtles on shell of a talking to when they were all together again. They failed to mention one little fact about the Utroms. The fact that they were pink alien brains that popped out of a man's chest!

"You're the Utroms aren't you?"

Mr. Mortu moved his hands towards his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. Concerned, the Guardian stepped forward.

Mortu shook his head as he pushed aside the fabric, revealing the pink alien sitting inside the exosuit. "Let there be no secrets among us. Yes, we call ourselves Utrom. I can assure you that we mean the people of Earth no harm."

April couldn't stop herself from staring, fascinated by the creature in front of her.

Casey glanced to the wall and mumbled. "That's just gross man."

The pink alien gave his guests a smile that was meant to be calming and kind, but the row of sharp teeth combined with the pink, squishy looking, body-less head negated the gesture of good will, at least a little.

April pushed down her curiosity about the alien creature and got right to the issue at hand. "We're friends of the 4 mutant ninja turtles. They've been looking everywhere for you."

Mr. Mortu sat down in a nearby chair while April quickly recounted everything that had happened to the turtles to date. The 2 eldest brothers, Leonardo and Raphael, unable to remember anything. Not their two younger brothers, Donatello and Michelangelo. Not their father, Master Splinter. Not helping the Utrom escape from Ch'rell and return home before TCRI exploded. Nothing.

April ran a hand through her red hair. "We don't know how he's done it, but the Shredder has managed to convince them that they have always served him and the Foot Clan. And it gets worse, Donatello and Michelangelo don't remember everything either. We don't know how but the Shredder has managed to not only wipe clean the memories of the turtles, but to also rewrite some of them."

Casey chimed in. "Donnie and Mikey have been searching for you guys. Hoping you can help them."

"This news is most disturbing." Mortu frowned. "It would appear that Ch'rell has become even more powerful than before. And now the mutant turtles have become part of his schemes."

Quiet up until this point, Casey jumped when the Guardian spoke. "Mr. Mortu, the Council."

Nodding, Mr. Mortu finished the thought. "Will never allow it, I know Guardian. But the turtles have helped us return to our home. We must not allow Ch'rell's crimes to remain unpunished. And we must not allow the turtles to continue to be used as pawns in his evil schemes."

Sensing help was just within reach April asked. "So you'll help them?"

Mr. Mortu began talking outloud as he considered the situation. "Most of the Utrom who were originally stranded on your planet have since left." The alien frowned. "Those of us who have remained have been entrusted with the responsibility to re-capture Ch'rell so that he could be brought to justice."

Casey shook his head. "One dude. There's just one dude, that's it?" Casey gestured to the Guardians surrounding Mr. Mortu. "Then what's the problem. I mean look around, there's a whole bunch of you and **just one** bad guy?"

"Casey!" April hissed at her boyfriend. Last time it had taken not only all 4 turtles, but also many of the Utroms as well to stop Ch'rell from using the Utrom transmat device and leaving Earth. Right now Casey was acting like a child because he was still bitter over the fact that April and he had been stuck outside the TCRI building at the time, missing out on all of the action.

Not wanting to miss out on the fun a second time Casey impulsively volunteered. "We can help you take him down! Right Ape?"

April tilted her head. Something wasn't adding up. "You already have a plan to capture Ch'rell don't you?"

The red head was smart. Mr. Mortu nodded, yes.

"And you brought us here for a reason didn't you?"

Mr. Mortu nodded again. "Ch'rell is intelligent and crafty. He has managed to elude us more than once. The test run that you witnessed is a new Utrom exosuit, designed to be more powerful than Ch'rell's own suit. But it keeps overloading."

"Donatello can help you." April volunteered her friend. "I mean, he is the genius turtle of the group."

"Once the new exosuit is fully operational we will be able to capture Ch'rell once and for all. He will finally be forced to account for his many crimes across the galaxy. And," Mortu nodded in agreement with himself, "after we do that, we shall see about helping the turtles regain their lost memories."

* * *

The closer Master Splinter drew to the lair, the stronger his worry became. Something was wrong. Instead of a sense of relief when the door to the lair came into view, Splinter's anxiety rose to a feverish pitch. The rat rushed into the lair as fast as his old body would allow. In the middle of the living room he stopped for a moment, sniffing the air and straining his ears for any signs that his sons were home. The silence of the lair made the hair on the back of the old rat's neck stand on end. Then Donatello's scent passed by his nose. With a sigh of relief Splinter quickly moved towards the lab where inside he knew he would find his smartest son.

The relief was short lived as Splinter's eyes swept the room. Donatello's shell was facing the door as the purple clad turtle paced. Splinter knew those steps. Something was deeply troubling his son. Then his eyes landed upon Leonardo's maskless form on the cot and Splinter sucked in a breath. His anxiety levels climbed once again. The only reason why Donatello would be standing watch over one of his brother's is if Leonardo had been gravely injured.

"My son."

Donatello jumped a foot in the air as he let out a sudden yelp at the unexpected voice.

Spinning on his heels, Donatello rushed over. He immediately engulfed his father into a bone crushing hug.

"Master Splinter. You have no idea how good it is to see you."

"My son." Splinter tried to squirm out of the rare display of affection from his genius son. Donatello squeezed harder. "My son. My spine."

Donatello sheepishly moved out of the hug. "Sorry."

Splinter gave a gentle smile and patted Donatello's shoulder as he moved towards Leonardo.

"Donatello, what has happened? And where are your other brothers?"

Grabbing a nearby chair, Donatello gestured for his father to sit.

"Master Splinter, we've got a big problem."

* * *

Donatello quickly recapped everything that had happened to date. The longer he talked, the lower Splinter's ears dropped, signaling his displeasure at the situation.

"And you believe that April and Casey have been taken by the Utroms?"

"I recognized the Guardian's voice. But I can't track April's shell cell. I don't know where they are. Or why they would take them."

Splinter looked at Leonardo. He placed a gentle paw on his sleeping son's arm. "He always was the most sensitive one of you 4 to the cold."

Master Splinter traced one of the bandages on Leonardo's arm. The Shredder did this to his son. A mixture of frustration and sadness crossed his face.

Donatello shifted in his seat. "Because of his injuries and the stress of the cold, Leonardo's body shut down before I could stop it. His temperature has already been brought back to normal and I've taken care of addressing his wounds. Now it's just a waiting game until he wakes up."

Silence carried throughout the room as Master Splinter reviewed everything that he had learned. Rising in his seat Splinter gestured for Donatello to follow.

"Come with me my son."

Donatello gave his sleeping patient one last glance before following his father out of the lab.

* * *

Having assumed that Master Splinter was going to make a cup of tea to settle his nerves, Donatello raised an eye ridge as they bypassed the kitchen. Instead he was lead into the dojo. Splinter began lighting candles and settled himself into the lotus position. Donatello immediately began to protest.

"Master Splinter I don't really think now is the time to."

"Sit."

The unhappy turtle sunk to the floor. Donatello couldn't keep the look of annoyance off his face. They needed to brainstorm a plan, not waste time meditating.

Removing a picture from his inside pocket, Splinter showed the image to his son. "Back on the cargo ship I looked at this photo and believed that I only had 2 sons, Michelangelo and yourself."

Donatello accepted the photo. He looked down and saw Mikey and himself.

"But after my meditation I discovered that there were really 4 of you. The Shredder's Mystic Ninja have locked away the memories of your brothers. And now we are going to unlock them."

Looking down at the photo again, Donatello sighed. He still only saw 2 turtles. But he didn't have a better idea. For a supposed genius, Donatello was really feeling like his smarts were coming up short lately.

"Come my son, now we meditate."

Donatello closed his eyes, and soon followed the skilled ninjitsu master as they entered the astral plane.

* * *

Master Splinter and Donatello stood in the astral plane among a swirling mixture of lights and colors.

"Master Splinter?"

"Focus my son. Think about your brothers."

Nodding, Donatello began to think about his little brother. Mikey walking into Donnie's lab with a cup of coffee and a plate with coffee cake. Mikey sitting on the couch wearing the Oculus Rift while he played a video game. Mikey's orange mask. Soon the swirling mixture of lights and colors began to take the shape of a door.

Splinter nodded. "Good. Now think about Leonardo and Raphael."

Donatello's thoughts turned to the 2 foot turtles. Two more doors appeared.

"Good. Good."

Splinter approached the first door, stopping directly in front of it.

"Now we open the door."

Moving out of the way, Splinter gestured towards the doorknob. "Open it."

Reaching towards the door, Donatello's hand had almost touched the doorknob when suddenly the door shattered. The turtle and rat were tossed across the room from the force of the blast.

Having risen only to his knees Donatello groaned as he clutched his head. Splinter hurried over.

"Donatello," Splinter placed a hand on his kneeling son's shell, "are you ok?"

Donatello gasped. "It's too much. Too fast."

Splinter began rubbing soothing circles across his son's shell. "Easy my son. It will be alright." In complete contrast to his reassurance, Splinter's ears flattened. This wasn't what happened the last time.

Donatello felt like he was watching a movie on fast forward, times a thousand. Images flashed before his closed eyes, moving too fast for him to make any sense out of anything. It was like a damn had abruptly opened, and all of his memories were rushing in at one time. The 4 of them playing ninja tag in the sewers. The 4 of them lining up for a training session. Raphael and Donatello working on the shellraiser. Leonardo and Donatello playing a game of chess. Leonardo and Donatello laughing as a pink masked Raphael chased Michelangelo around the lair.

Then just as sudden as the flood of memories had started, it stopped. Donatello slowly looked over at the ninjitsu master.

"Wow. I remember everything now. Is this what happened to you too, Master Splinter?"

Deciding it was best not to further worry his son, Splinter avoided answering the question.

"Come my son, it is time to go."

* * *

Behind the doors of a temple within Foot Headquarters, 5 figures hovered in the air. Reacting to the unspoken command the eyes of the Mystic Ninja snapped open simultaneously.

Metal addressed the group. "The purple turtle is free."

With a nod, the demons closed their eyes again, guiding their dark magic towards the orange turtle next.

* * *

 **A/N: So, Master Splinter is finally home! Donatello is free of the Foot Mystics control! Raph and Mikey are in trouble. Casey and April found the Utroms. And Leo is still sleeping it all off. Whew! That was an action packed chapter, no? I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for your follows, favs, and most important of all, leaving a review.**


	16. The Mind Of A Madman

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, follows, favorites, and most important of all, your patience with the slow updates.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 16-The Mind Of A Madman

Despite years of ninja training under their belts, Raphael and Michelangelo barely moved out of the way in time. Mikey bit the inside of his cheek to hold back a very un-Leonardo-like yelp, as the table he had been sitting at mere moments earlier split in half from the force of Oroku Saki's strike. The dishes tumbled to the floor and tea began soaking the plush carpet underneath. Raphael held his breath as he watched rice, fish, and vegetables momentarily become air born, before falling to rest on the carpet. The black clad turtle had known that it was a bad idea to let Michelangelo masquerade as Leonardo. Raphael risked a quick glance at the youngest turtle. Leave it to the ol'turtle luck to run true to form once again. Mikey was only here because he was trying protect his two older brothers from the Shredder's wrath, and now he was about to be on the receiving end of it instead.

Oroku Saki's eyes glanced back and forth between the two black clad turtles. He was furious that the two teenagers had disobeyed his direct order. His voice came out as a growl as he overturned a nearby chair.

"My orders were clear. When you are not part of a group mission, the two of you were confined to Foot Headquarters."

Another chair flew across the room, breaking as it hit the wall. Growing angrier by the minute, Saki moved forward.

"Yet last night you left the building."

Michelangelo and Raphael flinched as another chair met its demise. The two mutants had inadvertently backed into the wall. They had nowhere else to go.

Oroku Saki stepped closer, his gaze settling on Leonardo. When the Foot Mystics had discovered that the family bond of the turtles was stronger than their combined might, Saki had been forced to select only 2 of the mutant turtles to fall under his command. Leonardo had been the first one the Foot Leader picked. He had developed a fondness for the leader turtle ever since the first time they had met. At the time, Saki had tried to recruit the young ninja to fight against a great evil, conveniently omitting the fact that it was his fellow Utroms. He had even given Leonardo a gesture of goodwill, a centuries old katana, hoping to persuade the leader turtle to join with the Foot Clan. Leonardo hesitated at first, then ultimately declined, no doubt because of the influence of that vile rat.

Inside the exosuit, Ch'rell scowled. The psychopathic Utrom has spent years traveling the stars. He'd taken on many aliases as he went from planet to planet, spreading crime and unleashing war and terror. He'd watched civilizations rise and fall. And never once had he come across a creature as extraordinary as Leonardo. The eldest turtle was skilled, strategic, and cunning. All qualities that reminded Ch'rell of himself. The turtle's unique mutant form also gave his body a natural armor, as well as an intimidating appearance to anyone who laid eyes on him. These were the same features that Ch'rell's Shredder exosuit provided when he was in battle.

Leonardo's time within the Foot Clan had only increased the Utrom's resolve to keep the young teen for his own desires. After all, the psychopathic Utrom had plans, big plans. The intergalactic criminal was going to return to the stars, crush his enemies, and re-build his empire. And every successful empire had one thing in common, it needed an heir.

Oroku Saki stopped in front of Leonardo. Saki had to admit, he was surprised that the eldest turtle would disobey a direct order. Leonardo always seemed so eager and willing to please his master. Disobedience had not been something Saki had anticipated. But no matter, for he had a solution for that. Saki's arm raised, ready to strike. Because the price for disobedience, was punishment.

* * *

Michelangelo had faced the Shredder in battle before, and he'd seen firsthand just how dangerous the Foot Clan leader could be. But nothing compared to look that Oroku Saki was giving him now. It was the look of one very angry parent. Normally when Mikey got into trouble with Master Splinter he would try to sweet talk his way out of it. It rarely worked, but the normally orange clad turtle always figured that it was at least worth a try. But an angry Master Saki? Michelangelo didn't dare speak and risk blowing his cover. Instead he swallowed hard and braced himself for the blow that was sure to come. Hopefully the Foot Clan has a good medic somewhere in the building.

Raphael clenched his hands into fists as his master took a step towards Michelangelo. It wasn't fair, Michelangelo wasn't the one who had broke the rules! Raphael's heart beat at a rapid pace. He had to do something! It was Leonardo and he that should be punished. Not Michelangelo. The youngest turtle was only trying to help because Leonardo had fallen ill.

Raphael thought about Leonardo lying on the cot in Donatello's laboratory, hidden in the sewers. He knew exactly what Leonardo would do. Taking a deep breath, Raph began rambling, hoping to turn his master's focus solely on himself.

"It was my fault!"

Oroku Saki turned his hardened eyes onto Raphael.

"I was the one who encouraged Leonardo to leave the building."

Raphael fell to his knees and quickly placed his palms on the floor. He bowed his head as he continued to speak. "Don't punish Leonardo, Master Saki. Punish me in-"

The blow landed before he could finish the sentence. Raphael had known it would come, but that did nothing to dull the pain. Uncertain how Michelangelo would react, Raph bit his lip to keep from crying out. A second blow was followed by a third, and then a fourth.

Seething at the admission, Saki had turned his attention onto his second choice turtle, Raphael. The decision to pick the formerly red clad ninja as the second turtle might have come as a surprise to the casual observer. One could even argue that Donatello would have been the better choice, after all he was the smart one. But Oroku Saki already had a brilliant scientist under his employ, Baxter Stockman. Stockman may be a bit mad, but he had also proven his usefulness. Saki had no need for another.

The room became bathed in an orange glow, signaling the sunrise. Orange. Saki sneered as he struck Raphael again. Quite frankly, Ch'rell didn't know how the old rat ever managed to teach the orange turtle anything. Michelangelo was immature, easily distracted, and lacked any of the seriousness of a true ninja warrior. The only useful thing about the youngest turtle was his excessive energy. Other than that, Michelangelo was the Foot Leader's last choice.

Which left Raphael. The formally red clad turtle was an excellent ninja. His skill was almost as good as Leonardo's. He was also strong, aggressive, and favored a direct confrontational approach, which was something that Ch'rell often used himself because it brought results.

Ch'rell had spent centuries creating his vast criminal network on planet Earth. When he left the planet, he planned to leave the Foot Clan in the capable hands of his adopted daughter, Karai. She was more than capable of handling the mantle of leader of the Foot once he was gone. But Karai was a woman. And there were many alien species among the stars who would not respond well to a female heir, especially a human female. The two turtle brothers, with their mutant looks and ninja skills, were perfect. The leader and the muscle.

Oroku Saki stopped his attack and looked at the two turtles. Leonardo's eyes were downcast, his face a neutral mask. Raphael was as silent as his brother and wisely kept his gaze on the floor. The two turtles mimicking each other's silence only served to further anger the Foot leader. The bond among the turtles has been the one constant problem all of this time. It prevented Saki from controlling all 4 turtles. It interfered with the Foot Mystic's mind control of the 2 older turtles. And now it was leading to independence and rebellion. This behavior was unacceptable.

Oroku Saki stormed out of the room. His next stop, was Baxter Stockman.

* * *

Donatello left the astral plane and slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at Master Splinter and received a warm smile.

"Welcome back my son."

A wave of relief washed over Donnie as he returned the smile. He looked down at the picture still in his hands. The faces of all 4 turtle brothers stared back at him.

"I remember everything now."

The feeling of relief quickly grew into sadness. Donatello might remember, but he still had 3 brothers who did not.

The ringing of Donatello's shell cell broke the silence of the lair. Donnie hurried to pick up the phone before it went to voice mail. Donnie's emotions continued to navigate a rocky path as another wave of relief washed over him. The caller id said that it was April.

"April! Where are you? Are you ok? Is Casey with you? "

The red head interrupted the line of questioning. "Donnie! Yes, I'm fine. Casey and I are here with Mr. Mortu and the Guardians."

April quickly began recounting her earlier conversation with Mr. Mortu as Donatello began pacing his lab. The longer she talked, the more intrigued Donnie became about the overloading Utrom exosuit.

"And after Ch'rell is captured once and for all, Mr. Mortu has an idea that he thinks might help you and your brothers regain your lost memories."

Donnie looked up as Master Splinter entered the room carrying 2 steaming cups. The old rat handed Donatello the cup of coffee, which he gratefully accepted. The purple turtle mouthed the words _thank you_ as he continued to listen to his red headed friend.

Something was nagging Donnie as April talked. He took a sip of coffee, then almost spit it out. Of course, April didn't know that Master Splinter was back! Donnie took another sip, then began filling April in on everything that's happened back in the lair. Leonardo falling ill and currently recovering in the lab. Michelangelo volunteering to be Leonardo and returning to Foot Headquarters with Raphael. Master Splinter coming home and helping Donatello to recover his lost memories.

April listened intently, with Casey breathing down her neck, despite the fact that she had put the phone on speaker mode. It was good news that Donnie had his memories back, and that Master Splinter was home. But Mikey trying to masquerade as Leonardo was rather disturbing.

Mr. Mortu was intrigued by the news. The inquisitive Utrom couldn't help but ask. "Donatello, how exactly did your memories return?"

"Guided meditation with Master Splinter."

Mr. Mortu frowned. Ch'rell was intelligent and crafty. It seemed highly unlikely that the sheer act of meditating alone would be enough to break free from the powerful mind-control placed upon the turtles. There had to be another factor in place. Mr. Mortu wisely kept his doubts to himself. No need to worry everyone else. After all, it was good news that at least one of the turtles was back to normal.

Donatello wrote down the address and ended the call.

Master Splinter's ears were facing backwards, a clear signal that he had been listening in on the conversation. The old rat stopped stroking Leonardo's arm as he shifted his gaze away from his eldest son's maskless form.

"Go, join April and Casey. Help the Utroms. I shall stay here and look after your brother."

Donatello hesitated. "But Master Splinter, Leonardo doesn't remember anything. I'm not sure how he'll react when he wakes up, and discovers what he has been told is one of his greatest enemies is watching over him."

Splinter nodded as he pulled up a nearby chair.

"I shall handle your brother. Now go, there is no time to waste."

Nodding, Donatello grabbed his brown duffle bag. He quickly packed it full of things that he might need.

Donnie took one last sip of his coffee, then hurried out of the lab.

Splinter watched his son leave, then turned his gaze towards Leonardo's maskless form. There was little he could do for Leonardo. At least until he woke up and Splinter uncovered exactly what the state of mind was for his eldest son.

Shifting in his seat, Splinter tried to make himself comfortable. Placing the picture of his 4 sons on the nearby table, Splinter shifted again. He folded his hands in his lap and began taking deep breaths. He may not be able to help his eldest son right now, but that wasn't going to stop Master Splinter from trying to do something to help at least one of his other children.

Closing his eyes, Splinter blocked out the laboratory and let his thoughts drift to his youngest son, Michelangelo. Within minutes, Master Splinter reached the astral plane and began seeking out his son.

Shortly thereafter Leonardo stirred, starting to wake up.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, we find out why the Shredder, or should I say Oroku Saki, or shall I say Ch'rell (gee talk about someone having an identity crisis, anyway) picked Leonardo and Raphael as his honored sons. Donnie is finally going to join up with April and Casey. Raph just got his shell handed to him. Mikey is now the target of both the Foot Mystics and Master Splinter. Leo is about to wake up to the face of an old rat. And just what exactly has Baxter Stockman been working on for the Shredder anyway? The next chapter should be very interesting, no?**


	17. What's Yours And Mine

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 17-What's Yours And Mine

Inside Donatello's laboratory, Leonardo's form stirred on the cot as he struggled to wake up. He was confused and frustrated by the dreams he was having. Or maybe they weren't really dreams, but something else instead? Memories, perhaps?

Leonardo opened his eyes and glanced around the room, trying to pinpoint where he was. The space was clean, immaculate actually. It was elegantly furnished, and everything looked rather expensive. Furniture made of dark colored woods with brass covered handles. Paintings with intricate designs, that reminded Leonardo of something he would find in Japan. Bamboo and bonsai strategically positioned around the room. Overall there was lots of green, red, and black accents everywhere. In fact, there was even a red symbol of the Foot Clan on the wall. Leonardo stared at the clan symbol for a moment. Something about that red symbol felt wrong somehow, but before he could question anything Leonardo's gaze fell upon Raphael, who was standing directly in front of him.

"Leo, you and I both know something about all of this," Raph gestured around, "being here among the Foot Clan, following Master Shredder's orders, it just doesn't feel right."

Leonardo's heart began to beat faster. Raph wasn't really suggesting they go out against their Master's order, was he? Master Shredder would have their shells if they left the building. Leo took in Raph's defensive stance.

Who was Leonardo kidding, of course Raphael was.

But why would Raph disobey a direct order? Why risk being punished, again? Leo's black masked eyes roamed over his brother, searching for answers. His eyes landed on the scar on his brother's forearm. The skin was healed, but the lighter color was proof that the Shredder's blade was as sharp as his temper was short. Their father's punishments were something both turtles tried to avoid at all costs.

Leo felt his confusion rising to the surface. Being punished by their father, the Shredder, something about it just didn't feel right. Sure Oroku Saki ensured that their daily needs were met, he kept a roof over their heads, food on the table, and lead the two brother's in daily training sessions. But kind words and praise were a rarity from the Foot Leader. Along with support, encouragement, and guidance. Leonardo would give his right arm if his father praised him once in a while, and he knew that Raphael felt the same way. But what they got instead were orders, missions to steal, threaten, and harm others. And severe punishments when things did not go as their Master commanded.

It was only recently that Oroku Saki began inviting the two brothers to meals, and referring to them as his Honored Sons. Leonardo mused that these actions could be perceived as Saki's way of extending kindness upon Raphael and himself. But it didn't shake Leonardo's gut feeling that Raphael and he were really just tools to the Foot Leader, prized possessions, and nothing more. The black masked turtle just didn't feel like his younger brother and he belonged. And he certainly didn't feel like they were the Shredder's sons.

Suddenly Raphael's reason for trying to sneak out made a lot more sense.

"You're going to try and find them aren't you?"

Raphael's shrug didn't surprise Leonardo. Despite everything Master Shredder had told them, these mysterious turtles and the human vigilante Casey Jones were their only lead. And besides, there was something about being around the two colorful turtles that felt comfortable, familiar somehow. The exact opposite feelings that Leonardo had walking the halls of Foot Tower.

"You heard the orders Raph. We aren't to leave the building."

Raph crossed his arms in front of his plastron. "And when have you ever known me to follow the rules?"

When it came to following the rules and Raphael, there as one thing Leonardo knew for certain. For Raphael, rules were meant to be broken.

Leo acquiesced to his hotheaded brother's decision. "We can't be out late."

Grinning, Raph opened the door. "Whatever you say Fearless Leader."

Moving forward Leonardo couldn't help but wonder about the two colorful mutant turtles. Leo was curious too. As the two brothers left the room, a wave of familiarity washed over Leo. The eldest turtle felt like Raphael and he had this discussion before.

Leonardo stumbled as the room tilted, then turned dark. It felt like another time and place. Glancing at the clock on the wall, the red numbers told the blue masked turtle that it was late, very late. Leonardo felt dampness in the air. A shadow moved inside the room, immediately capturing Leo's attention. It was Raphael, trying to sneak out, again.

Leonardo frowned. Didn't he just go through this with his brother?

Something kept Leonardo from calling out to Raphael. Instead the blue clad ninja simply followed. After a while Leo felt a drop of water land on his shoulder. Leo looked up, his eyes searching the darkness. Pipes ran overhead. Small puddles pooled around his feet. The air was damp and moist. He was underground. But where was he?

The sewers.

Wait, he was in the sewers? Leonardo tilted his head as he continued to follow Raphael, extremely confused. Why the shell were Raph and he running around late at night in the sewers?

The confusion of being underground was quickly replaced with a feeling of familiarity. No longer puzzled, the leader turtle felt like he belonged here, beneath the city. Confident that Raphael and he were far enough away to speak without being over heard, Leonardo opened his mouth to call out to the red masked turtle. But before Leonardo could speak, Raphael stopped. He crossed his arms in front of his plastron as he glared at his pesky older brother.

"Why're you following me Fearless?"

The words were phrased as a question, but Raph's tone was laced with aggravation.

"You heard the orders Raph. We aren't supposed to leave."

Raphael huffed in annoyance. "And when have you ever known me to follow the rules?"

Leo sighed. Of course Raph would be difficult. But if their orders were to stay put, then that's exactly what he was going to make Raphael do.

Raph looked at his stubborn older brother. His older brother, whom he rarely spent any time with anymore. Not since Leonardo became the leader and they started going up to the surface. Leonardo was always busy now. Training, meditating, reading books on strategies and tactics. Sure Raph had Casey, and it was lots of fun to bust some heads with the human vigilante. But Raphael had to admit that his time with Casey was pale in comparison to the time Raph spent with his brothers. Raphael was a physical turtle, and his best way of showing his family that he loved them, was to spend time with them. It was the reason why Raph let Mikey prank him so much. Otherwise he would've kicked Mikey's shell years ago!

But somewhere along the way Leonardo had started to pull away from his family. Raph didn't think Leonardo meant to do it, after all everything the leader turtle did was because he loved his family and he wanted to protect them. Yet Raphael missed those early times from their youth, times when it would be just the two of them. Times when they didn't have enemies to worry about. Times when they weren't burdened with being the protectors of the city. Times when Leonardo had let his guard down, when Raph's blue masked brother wasn't so serious. The red clad turtle's annoyance melted away as an idea began to form in Raphael's head.

"Come on bro, what good is all of that training and meditating if you don't use any of it?"

Leonardo hesitated. Surely Raphael wasn't suggesting that he join him? The leader turtle couldn't remember the last time that Raph and he had spent time together, just the two of them. Now when he wasn't leading a mission, Leonardo's life was centered on training and preparing for future battles.

While the blue ninja had accepted the responsibility and mantle as leader that had been bestowed upon him by their father, he had to admit that his new role did come with a downside. More than once Leonardo felt a little lonely in his position as leader. Eyes covered by red silk stared expectantly at him. As crazy as Raph made him, Leonardo couldn't help but admit that Raphael had struck a chord. He missed spending time with his younger brother. And clearly Raphael felt it too.

Leo acquiesced to his younger brother's decision. "We can't be out late."

Raphael grinned as he began to walk forward. "Whatever you say Fearless Leader."

The scene shifted again. This time Leonardo found himself above ground. The night air was crisp and cool against his skin. Leo found himself jumping and leaping across the rooftops, following Raphael's lead. The eldest turtle laughed out loud. It felt good to let go of the burden of leadership, even if it was just for a little while.

In the past few hours Leonardo and Raphael had successfully stopped 2 burglaries, 3 muggings, and rescued a kitten stuck in a tree. It had been a productive evening, and the two older brothers were enjoying the night air as they began their trek home.

Leonardo silently landed on the rooftop beside his brother. Before Raph could move forward Leo's eyes narrowed. He barely managed to shove Raphael to the side in time. Startled by the sudden action, the red turtle turned to look at his brother in confusion, when his eyes fell upon to the source of the problem.

It was a dart.

Eyes narrowed beneath colored silk. "What the shell is going on?" Raphael asked as he reached for his sais.

Already in action, Leonardo pivoted on his heels as he smoothly pulled out his swords in the same motion. Bringing the blade up in time, Leonardo knocked away the second dart, his eyes searching the shadows for the source.

"I don't know Raph." Leonardo knocked away another dart. "But we've got to find cover."

The two turtles began to move. A puff of white smoked filled the air, which quickly cleared to reveal the Foot Clan's 4 Elite Ninja.

"This must be our lucky night." Raphael growled as he blocked a strike, then shifted sideways to avoid a dart from embedding into his bicep.

Leonardo quickly became a blur of green and polished steel as he skillfully blocked first a battle axe, and then a spear, while dodging yet more darts. Where the shell were they all coming from? What the shell was in them? And most important of all, why were Raph and he the targets?

Leo frantically searched for a way out of this situation. It was 4 fighting against 2, plus avoiding darts filled with either a sleep aide, or poison, or who the shell knew what was in them, thrown into the mix. The 2 eldest turtle brothers might be good, but the odds were not in their favor. Raphael and Leonardo couldn't stay here any longer. It was time to make a tactical retreat, as quickly as possible.

"Raph we have to get out of here!"

Raphael caught a sword in the prongs of his sai and twisted, trying to rip the weapon out of the Elite ninja's hands. It would have been an effective move, if the trident hadn't suddenly swooped in, causing Raphael to release his hold so that he could block the second weapon.

"Got it Le-." Raphael felt a prick on his arm.

Oh shell.

Raph didn't need to know what had just happened. The look of fear on his brother's face, and the burning sensation in his arm answered the question for him. Raphael had been struck with one of those blasted darts. His body began to feel heavy and he sank to his knees.

"Run Leo!"

"Raph!" Leonardo's path towards his fallen brother was blocked by a trident and a spear. A wave of panic washed over the leader turtle. He was alone, once again facing all 4 of the Foot Clan's Elite Ninja.

 _No, not again._

It didn't take long for a dart to penetrate Leonardo's defenses.

But it didn't make any sense. Why the darts? Why now? Why just Raphael and himself? As a burning sensation moved through his arm, Leonardo gave the Elite Ninja a look of pure confusion.

"Why?"

The Elite Ninja gave no response as they watched the leader turtle sink to the ground, struggling to keep his eyes open. Leonardo tried his best to fight it.

He had to stay awake.

No, that wasn't right.

He had to wake up.

In his mind a chorus of 5 voices grew louder as they repeated the same phrase over and over again.

"Forget what you know, it is time to wake up."

"Forget what you know, it is time to wake up."

"Forget what you know, it is time to wake up."

"Forget what you know, it is time to wake up."

Lying on the cot inside Donatello's laboratory, Leonardo's form stirred as he opened his eyes.

* * *

Michelangelo spun around in a slow circle as he surveyed Leonardo's bedroom inside Foot Tower. A bed was placed with the headboard pushed up against the wall. The sheets looked and, after a quick sniff, smelled clean and fresh. Not a single wrinkle could be found among the dark grey material. A lone pillow sat in the middle of the bed, covered in the same fabric. Folded neatly at the foot of the bed was a thick blanket. Cotton? Cashmere? Mikey had no clue but it felt soft to the touch. Near the bed was a single nightstand with a lamp. The wood was dark, with brass handles. Curious, Mikey opened the drawers. They were empty. With a shrug Michelangelo continued his inspection of Leonardo's room.

The room was large, much larger than either Donnie's or his own bedrooms back in the lair. The black masked turtle approached the sitting area near the window. Moving closer, Mikey could peer out onto the city below him. He doubted anyone could see him staring through the tinted glass. Thick curtains in a dark shade of red hung from the rod across the top of the windows. In the corner sat a large bamboo plant in a basket. How the bamboo could thrive in this dark, dreary room, Michelangelo had no idea.

Everywhere Mikey looked he saw grey, red, and black. The symbol of the Foot Clan was the only art on the walls. A quick inspection of the bathroom turned up nothing interesting. Mikey's mind flashed back to the drawings Donatello and he created during their tactile inspection of Leonardo's room back at the lair. Sword stands. Meditation supplies. Books. Mikey couldn't find any of these things in Leonardo's bedroom inside Foot Tower. Mikey shook his head. This room felt sterile, cold, and impersonal. Just like Raphael's room did across the hall.

How could his older brothers possibly be happy here?

Mikey frowned.

They probably weren't. At least that's what Mikey's self-conscience was telling him. It was telling him something else as well.

 _Meditate._

Mikey's frown deepened. Why the shell would he do that? The energetic turtle hated anything that required sitting still. Unless it involved a video game of course. Then he could sit still for hours. In fact, there was that epic gaming room that Raphael and he passed on their way to breakfast earlier. No one appeared to be around right now, perhaps he could fit in just one lit-.

Interrupting his thoughts, the request came again. Except this time it felt more familiar.

 _Meditate my son._

"Master Splinter?" Mikey asked as he looked around the room. He opened the door and was greeted by an empty space. The black clad turtle stared across the hallway. By now the pain killers had probably kicked in and Raphael was most likely sleeping off his beating. There wasn't anything for Michelangelo to do.

Except meditate.

 _Meditate my son._

"But it's so boring!" Mikey whined, before he closed the door. He grabbed the blanket from the bed and settled himself on the floor next to the bamboo plant.

Michelangelo closed his eyes. He always found it difficult to quiet his mind. There were so many other things that Mikey would rather be doing right now. Eating pizza, playing video games, playing with Klunk.

 _Focus my son._

With a sigh Mikey tried again. Eventually the energetic turtle found himself standing in the astral plane among a swirling mixture of lights and colors, and Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter!" Mikey rushed forward and greeted his father with a tight hug. Well, as tight a hug as one can do on the astral plane anyway. "You're back!"

"My son." The old rat patted his son's shell as he pulled away. "It is good to see you too."

"So much has happened!"

Master Splinter held up a hand, signaling his son to be quiet. "Donatello has already informed me my son. Come, we do not have much time."

As the two figures walked along the astral plane, Master Splinter briefly informed Michelangelo about Donatello regaining his memories and leaving the lair to meet up with April, Casey, and the Utroms.

"Do you think what you did with Donnie will work for me too?" Mikey asked.

Splinter nodded. "That is the plan my son. Now I need you to focus Michelangelo. Think about your brothers."

Nodding, Michelangelo began thinking about Donatello. He got as far as picturing Donatello's purple mask when suddenly the swirling mixture of lights and colors began to take the shape of a door. One door was quickly followed by a second, and then a third.

"Woah."

Splinter frowned. This wasn't what happened with Donatello. The doors appeared faster this time. Master Splinter would have loved to believe that Michelangelo had reached a level of mental control that lead to the doors quick appearance, but Splinter's youngest son usually took the longest to achieve mental accomplishments. The orange turtle always struggled to quiet and focus his mind. Which meant something or someone else was responsible for the rapid appearance of the doors.

Both turtle and rat steadied themselves against increasing winds when suddenly the 3 doors shattered. They were tossed across the room from the force of the blast.

Having risen only to his knees Michelangelo groaned as he clutched his head. "I feel like my brain is on overload!" Unable to move or open his eyes, the young turtle groaned again, completely unaware of the air shifting once more.

Splinter moved to comfort the young turtle as 5 figures materialized, hovering in the air above both father and son.

"The young ones have been restored." Earth said.

"The elders shall remain." Metal continued.

"I will not let you have them!" Splinter snarled as he rubbed soothing circles across his son's shell.

Water mocked. "Be thankful for what you have now."

"It is time to let the elders go." Fire said.

"I will not stop," Splinter promised, "Until all FOUR of my sons have returned home."

"Fool." Fire hissed. "You cannot stop us."

The 5 Foot Mystics replied in unison as they began to fade out of view. "The Master's will shall be done."

With the Mystics gone, Splinter turned his focus back to his youngest son. "Michelangelo," Splinter asked, "are you alright?"

Michelangelo gasped. "It's too much, too fast!"

Splinter continued to rub soothing circles across his son's shell. "Easy my son. You will be fine." In complete contrast to his reassurance, Splinter's ears flattened. His two youngest sons might be fine, but what about his two oldest?

Michelangelo felt like he was watching a movie on fast forward, times a thousand. Images flashed before his closed eyes, moving too fast for him to make any sense out of anything. It was like a damn had abruptly opened, and all of his memories were rushing in at one time. The 4 of them playing ninja tag in the sewers. The 4 of them lining up for a training session. Raphael wrestling Mikey to the floor, with big grins on both of their faces. Leonardo letting out a startled yelp as Mikey lunged to put out the toaster that had caught on fire. Raphael seated next to Mikey on the couch, playing a video game. Leonardo walking into Mikey's room with a tray of soup and tea when he was sick. Leonardo and Donatello laughing as a pink masked Raphael chased Michelangelo around the lair.

Then just as sudden as the flood of memories had started, it stopped. Michelangelo slowly looked over at the ninjitsu master.

"Dude, what a rush!" Mikey said as he began to rise.

Deciding it was best not to further worry his son, Splinter avoided mentioning the appearance of the Foot Mystics.

A shift in the air alerted Splinter that something was happening back at the lair.

"My son, I must go. Please be careful."

Mikey nodded. "I will Master Splinter."

* * *

Behind the doors of a temple within Foot Headquarters, 5 figures hovered in the air. Reacting to the unspoken command the eyes of the Mystic Ninja snapped open simultaneously.

Metal addressed the group. "The orange turtle is free." With a nod, the demons closed their eyes again, guiding their dark magic towards the two elder turtles.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, Mikey is now free. And boo, Leo and Raph are still not. At least now we know how the two elder turtles were caught. But what's going to happen when Donatello stops by the Utroms? What is Shredder going to chat about with Baxter Stockman? And how is Leonardo going to react when he wakes up?**


	18. Into The Future

**A/N: You write a review and I'll write a new chapter. A fair trade, no?**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 18-Into The Future

Donatello followed his escort through the corridors of the Utroms new base of operations. His purple clad eyes darted to and fro, trying to take in everything around him. The building design was deceptively simple, something he had come to expect from the technologically advanced race. Upon entering the Utroms laboratory, surrounded by technology far superior to anything else that could be found on Earth, Donatello felt his geek-o-meter rise to level 100.

"Donnie!" April rushed forward and engulfed the genius turtle in a tight hug, relieved to see his familiar face.

After a moment April's eyes narrowed.

"Oww!"

Surprised by the sudden swat, Donatello rubbed the back of his head. "April?"

"That's for forgetting to tell me that the Utrom's were giant alien BRAINS!"

"Yeah dude," Casey agreed, "warn a guy next time or something!"

"Sorry." Donatello murmured as he looked down, embarrassed by the oversight.

Satisfied that the friends were reunited, Mr. Mortu stepped forward. "Donatello, it is good to see you again."

Shaking off his embarrassment Donatello nodded. "It is good to see you as well Mr. Mortu." Eyes beneath purple silk landed upon the Guardian standing near the wall.

"Guardian." Donatello nodded in acknowledgement.

"Donatello." The Guardian replied.

As Mr. Mortu walked over to the exosuit lying on the table, an Utrom scientist entered the room and joined the small group.

"Donatello, this is Dr. Harrow. He is our expert on exosuit technology."

Dr. Harrow gestured to the suit. "This is our new Utrom exosuit, designed to be more powerful than Ch'rell's own. But it keeps overloading." Dr. Harrow added. "We haven't been able to figure out why."

"Hmm." Donatello looked over the malfunctioning exosuit eagerly. He couldn't wait to get started.

As Donatello, April, Mr. Mortu, and Dr. Harrow began dissecting the problem, Casey Jones let out a deep sigh.

What the shell was he supposed to do while he waited?

Casey grabbed a random who-knew-what-it-was from a nearby bench and began twirling it as he sank into a chair. It was times like these that he really missed Raphael.

* * *

Donatello leaned back in his chair. He'd spent most of the day reviewing the schematics on the exosuit and brainstorming ideas with April and Dr. Harrow. Unfortunately the solution continued to elude him and it was growing late.

"I've got to return to Master Splinter. Leonardo should be waking up soon." Donatello gestured to the stack of papers he picked up from the table. "I'm going to take these back with me and see what I can think of tonight."

April gently shook Casey's shoulder. "Casey, wake up. It's time to go."

"Finally." Came the mumbled reply.

"I'd like to go with you Donnie." April said. "We can continue working on our newest lead."

Donatello's stomach let out a growl.

As the hungry turtle blushed April smiled gently. "And get you something to eat."

"Great!" Casey added. "I'm starving!"

"Donatello before you go," Dr. Harrow handed over a small device. "Take this communications device. If you have any questions or require information do not hesitate to contact me."

"Thank you." Donatello said as he pocketed the device.

"I have to hurry. Leonardo should be waking up anytime now."

* * *

Karai followed her father as they exited the limousine in front of Oroku Saki Mansion. Guards quickly stood up from their seats, bowing in acknowledgement of their master as the duo passed by. They began to make their way to the basement of the building.

Karai admired the home as they walked. Foot Headquarters had elements of Japanese spread throughout the building, but the tower was called Foot Headquarters for a reason. Clustered among the building's many floors were science labs and Foot Clan training rooms. Not to mention the Mystic Ninja Chambers, the gauntlet room, the throne room, the genetics lab, the list goes on and on. The tower was stuffed top to bottom with rooms, people, and projects.

The mansion was exactly the opposite. Large and spacious, the Japanese style house had always been Karai's favorite place. At the mansion, the influence of Japanese culture and design was prominent, not only in the décor but in the very structure of the building itself, as well as in the surrounding grounds. The mansion reminded Karai of Japan, the country of her first home. The country where Oroku Saki had found her, adopted her, and raised her as his own. As they walked Karai looked lovingly at the exosuit walking alongside her. Ch'rell may be a pink alien brain, but he was also her father. And she was his legacy.

Upon walking into the room Saki's hardened eyes looked at the scientist before him. His tone promised a great deal of pain if he did not like the answer. "Stockman, what's your status?"

Pushing back from the desk, Baxter Stockman stood. A smug look crossed his face. "It is finished Master Shredder." Stockman pressed a sequence into the numeric lock on the nearby door. The door opened with a hiss. Stockman gestured to the intergalactic starship that was the centerpiece of the room as he spoke. "Your starship is ready for spaceflight."

Stockman adjusted the eye patch on his head, as he puffed his chest out in a display of pride. Only a man of his unsurpassed intellect would be able to complete construction of a starship. It was an act of sheer genius. His genius.

Oh, and the genius provided by some alien technology that Oroku Saki had given to him. But no matter, because putting it all together was Baxter Stockman's work. Even if the actual technology that ran the massive ship had nothing to do with Stockman at all, and all he really did was repackage the technology into a starship whose main pieces were also provided by Master Shredder.

Minor details.

Inside the Utrom exosuit Ch'rell smiled. Finally after centuries of being marooned on this disgusting planet, he could return to the stars and seek his revenge on the Utrom homeworld.

"Excellent work Stockman."

Continuing to preen like a peacock, Stockman watched Saki exit the lab, oblivious to the scientist mumbling softly to himself.

"Soon we shall see just how good my work really is."

* * *

Once again inside the limousine, Oroku Saki began issuing orders to Karai as he began to catch up on emails. "It is time to begin the arrangements for my departure. I'll host a black tie farewell party and announce that you will be taking my place once I depart. Invite the mayor, the commissioner, and everyone else of importance."

"As you wish Master."

"The Heart of Tengu will have to be moved to the starship." Saki continued. "Along with the Foot Mystics."

"The Mystics?" Karai questioned. This part of the departure plan was new to her.

"Leonardo and Raphael are controlled by the Foot Mystics." Saki explained. "Their power is vast, but they have their limits. When the turtles are removed from this planet it is bound cause stress upon the brothers. The Mystics will need to be nearby to maintain their hold upon them."

Karai didn't know why she suddenly cared, but she asked anyway. "But the Mystics won't be able to control the minds of Leonardo and Raphael forever, will they?"

Saki glanced up briefly to reply. "No they will not." He returned to his work. "By the time the Mystics control has completely broken down, Leonardo and Raphael will be light years away from planet Earth. They will have helped me seek vengeance on my brethren, the Utroms. Once the Utroms have been destroyed," Saki's eyes flashed with a hidden fire, "we will move across the galaxy, crushing civilizations and creating a new empire. An empire where I control the stars." Ch'rell's voice was smug. "Through their actions Leonardo and Raphael will have demonstrated to the universe that they truly are my honored sons. My rightful heirs. No one will view them, nor judge them, as anything else."

Karai began to develop a sinking feeling inside her gut. He was really going to leave planet Earth? Leave her?

"And what of me father?"

Saki looked up from the emails he was reviewing. Didn't he just tell her what she would be doing?

Karai pressed. "You are going to leave me here?"

The businessman's eyes narrowed. "I have amassed unlimited wealth, established the Foot Clan as the rulers of the streets of both New York City and Japan. I have created an Empire here on planet Earth and trained you as my successor on this planet." Saki's cold eyes bore into Karai's own. "You will continue to serve me, as you have always served me, faithfully."

Saki returned to his emails, signaling the end of the discussion.

Miserable, Karai silently stared out of the window the rest of the car ride back to Foot Headquarters.

* * *

Leonardo blinked a few times as he stared up at the ceiling above him. Disoriented and confused, he struggled to bring his mind into focus. The design above him didn't look like anything he remembered from Foot Headquarters. A shiver passed through him causing Leo to move his head. As he began to slowly regain his senses his head turned to the right. His tired eyes landed upon a large, grey rat wearing a brown robe. The creature appeared to be meditating.

A giant, meditating rat?

Leonardo's brow creased. Something about this situation wasn't adding up.

Was it the meditation?

No, that wasn't unusual. After all, Leonardo did it all the time with Master Shredder and Raphael. Meditation helped a warrior clear their mind in preparation for battle. Meditation was part of their daily practice in the art of Ninjitsu.

Leonardo's eyes landed on the rat's hands, whose position signaled that the rat was a practitioner of Ninjitsu.

Wait a minute.

A giant, meditating, Ninjitsu practicing rat?

There was only one person whom a Ninjitsu practicing rat could be, Hamato Splinter. The successor of the late Hamato Yoshi. An appointed guardian of the Utroms. The evil alien race that has been trying to infiltrate humanity with their advanced technology. More importantly, the reason why Master Shredder was here on Earth. And here Leonardo was, facing one of the guardians of his Master's most hated enemies.

Holy shell!

How did he get himself into this position?

Leonardo jumped off of the table and reached for his swords. His hands grabbed empty air as his legs buckled from the sudden weight.

The flurry of activity brought Master Splinter out of his meditation. Before Leonardo's knees could touch the cold floor, a pair of warm, furry hands wrapped around him.

"Easy my son. You are still weak."

The maskless turtle snarled as he tried to shake himself free from Splinter's grasp. "Don't touch me."

Master Splinter gently lowered Leonardo to the floor, before quickly removing his hands.

Upon contact with the cold surface Leonardo shivered again. Bent forward on all fours Leonardo voiced his frustration. "Why the shell am I so weak?"

Splinter backed away to give the angry turtle room as he repeated Donatello's early report on Leonardo's current state. "You suffered multiple injuries and were exposed to the cold for too long. The combination of prolonged time in the cold air, and your injuries placed you into a healing sleep."

Splinter gazed at his confused son. "You've always been sensitive to the cold my s-," Leonardo's icy look caused Splinter to refrain from using the term of endearment, "Leonardo."

With his strength returning Leonardo slowly rose to his full height. "You speak of me as if you know me." Leonardo's tone was venomous as he moved into an offensive stance. His memories began to catch up to his current situation. He was at the home of two colorful turtles. Donatello had rushed to keep him warm when he passed out. He was in Donatello's laboratory, which apparently also functioned as a makeshift infirmary.

"Where is Donatello?" Leonardo's eyes darted around the room, searching for Raphael. "Where is my brother?" He touched his bare face. "Where is my mask? My swords?"

Leonardo's temper was already at its trigger point. Master Splinter's ears flicked backwards signaling his displeasure.

But the truth must be told.

"Your brother has returned to Foot Headquarters. Michelangelo has taken your place for the day while you recovered." Leonardo's eyes grew wide at the admission.

"What?!"

Leonardo's anger shifted into full blown panic and he bolted from the laboratory.

"Leonardo, stop!"

The maskless turtle ignored the command as he rushed to the exit of the lair. There was only one thought on his mind, reaching his brother.

"Leonardo, stop!"

A quick glance at the clock on the TV spurred Leo to move faster. It was late, so very late. He had to hurry. What if Master Shredder discovered that Michelangelo was running around headquarters pretending to be Leonardo? They were ordered to stay away from the colorful turtles. What would happen to Raphael if Master Shredder discovered what he had agreed too?

He had to protect his brother.

And he had to protect Michelangelo.

Leonardo shook his head.

Now where did that come from?

Distracted by his thoughts Leonardo wasn't paying attention as he moved forward, and ran straight into Donatello.

* * *

 **A/N: Perfect timing Donnie!**


	19. A Little Wrinkle

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 19-A Little Wrinkle

"Oof!"

Leonardo collided with Donatello with enough force to send both turtles to the ground. Donatello winced at the sound of his shell scraping against the cement floor. The papers he held in his hands flew up into the air, then began to flutter downward in lazy patterns.

Caught by surprise, Donatello's mind worked to piece together exactly what the shell just happened.

"Leonardo, stop!"

The desperation in Master Splinter's voice answered Donatello's question. Clearly Leonardo had woken up earlier than Donnie had anticipated. Now Leonardo was forgoing all common sense and care for his personal well-being, instead opting to race out the door of the lair, probably to return to Foot Headquarters.

 _Idiot!_

Having landed forward on his hands and knees, Leonardo quickly scrambled to his feet. Donatello saw his brother's body tense as he prepared to bolt away from the lair.

"Oh no you don't."

Acting quickly, Donatello removed his bo, and with a large sweep knocked Leonardo's feet out from underneath him. The unexpected move sent the unmasked the turtle to the ground, again. Donatello hastily used his bo and his body weight to pin his brother to the floor, before Leonardo could pop back up a second time.

"Let me go!" Leonardo growled as he struggled to free himself. Pressed up against the cold floor, the frustrated turtle shivered.

Donatello felt his patience thinning along with each tremble that passed through Leonardo's body.

"Let me go!"

"Leonardo, stop!" Donatello's no nonsense tone caused Leonardo's movements to still. "Just stop and take a look at yourself! You're shivering, again! If you keep this up, the only place that you'll be going, is right back into a coma!"

Master Splinter approached the duo, but remained silent.

"But Raphael!" Leonardo protested. "I've got to get back to Foot Headquar-."

"No," Donatello interrupted as he pressed down. "It's already been taken care of. Raphael will return with Michelangelo tonight. You can wait for them here until they return. In the meantime we need to warm you back up before you suffer a relapse."

Leonardo glared at the purple masked turtle.

"Michelangelo already took your place for one day." Donatello continued. "Do you really want to make it two?"

Leonardo shivered as he listened. Stupid, cold sensitive body. If only he were warm bloodied.

Donatello was thankful that all of his memories had been returned to him, because he knew exactly what that look on Leonardo's face meant. Donnie's stubborn older brother wouldn't stop searching for a way to leave the lair until he was convinced that there was no threat to his brother's safety.

Donatello shook his head. He couldn't believe he was going to say it like this. Talking about Raphael and Michelangelo as if they weren't **both** of his brothers was just wrong.

"Your brother Raphael, and my brother Michelangelo, they both returned to Foot Headquarters hours ago." Donatello tried to reason with the stubborn turtle. "If you go rushing over there now, you'll place both Raph and Mikey in danger of being discovered."

Donatello offered his hand, helping Leonardo to his feet. Unwilling to be so easily dismissed, the maskless turtle opened his mouth to protest one last time.

"Inside." Donatello pointed towards the lair. "Kitchen. Now."

Leonardo's eyes widened just a fraction, stunned at the sudden command from the normally gentle turtle. Although Donatello's voice had been stern, there was no denying the concern in his eyes. The purple masked turtle really did seem to care about Leonardo's well-being. And if there's one thing that Leonardo has learned from hanging around Donatello, it was that the younger turtle had a tendency to become a mother hen when he went into "Doctor" mode.

Accepting that he would have to wait for Raphael and Michelangelo to return, Leonardo turned his shell towards Donatello and walked back into the lair. With each step he focused on trying to ignore the persistent buzzing in the back of his head. A chorus of voices that kept trying to tell him to return to Foot Headquarters. Leonardo shook his head. There was no way that was going to happen, at least not right now.

The voices would just have to wait.

* * *

"I'm sorry I was late Master Splinter." Donatello apologized as he began gathering up his fallen papers. "I meant to be back before Leonardo woke up. We could have avoided all of this."

"My son, it would not have mattered." Master Splinter said as he helped Donatello. "When Leonardo thinks his family is in trouble, there is little that will stop him."

"I guess you're right." Donatello agreed. "I just wish Leo would remember us. I don't understand what the Shredder did to us."

"I think I can answer your question, my son."

Curious, Donatello stopped what he was doing.

"The Shredder's Foot Mystics have locked up your brothers' memories. I was able to reach Michelangelo through meditation, the same as I did with you."

"So he remembers everything now too?" Donatello asked.

"Yes." Splinter said. "But I fear that by re-gaining your freedom, and that of your brother, we may have just strengthened their hold on Leonardo and Raphael."

"Of course." Donatello snapped his fingers, his intellect having already pieced together the bigger picture.

"The Foot Mystics magic wasn't strong enough to place all 4 of us under the Shredder's command. But now with 2 less turtles to control, their hold on the remaining 2 just got stronger."

"I fear that may indeed be the case, my son." Splinter agreed.

"But why go through all of this trouble?" Donatello began to pace. "Why does the Shredder want with Leo and Raph? What is he planning?"

"I do not know." Splinter said. "But I fear that if we cannot free your brothers' soon, then we may lose them permanently."

"That's not going to happen." Donatello halted. "I won't let it happen. I'll think of something. There's got to be a way to save them, somehow." Donatello's eyes flashed with determination as he walked into the lair.

"I won't let the Shredder tear this family apart, no matter how hard he tries."

* * *

A soft knock on the door woke Raphael from his nap. The turtle let out a groan as his sore muscles protested the movement.

Raphael roughly yanked the door open. "What?" The large turtle growled to the servant.

"Honored Son." The servant bowed. "A gift from Master Shredder." Unsteady hands presented the injured turtle with a covered basket.

Raphael accepted the basket, then slammed the door shut before the servant could bow again. Raphael hated the bowing. And the formal titles. And the trembling hands. And the looks of fear. All of the servants, as well as many of the foot soldiers, tip toed around Foot Headquarters. The atmosphere was always tense, everyone doing their best to temper their fear, least they find themselves on the receiving end of one of the Master's punishments. And rightfully so. Raphael winced as he sat down on his bed. Master Shredder's punishments were not to be taken lightly.

 _Why do they continue to serve the Shredder?_ Raphael wondered. _Why do I?_

Raph shook his head at the thought as he uncovered the basket. Inside were bottles of water, pain killers, and cold ice packs. Raph downed the bottle of water along with two pain killers. Then he let out a hiss as he pressed the ice pack against the swollen bruise on his arm. He adjusted the Velcro straps on the ice pack so that it would stayed in place, before digging through the rest of the basket. Cheetos, Reeses peanut butter cups, Hot Tamales, Milk Duds, cans of soda, the remainder of the basket was filled with treats, of both the sweet and salty kind.

The last item in the basket took Raph's breath away. He held up the new pair of sais to the light and whistled. Unlike Raph's current weapons, where the steel was silver, this new pair was completely black. In addition to the black steel, black leather wrapped around the handles. Upon closer inspection he noticed a very thin stripe of red woven within the black leather. Raph held the sais in his hands, testing the weight and grinned. The balance was perfect. These were a fine upgrade from his old pair.

Raph placed the new sais next to the basket and grabbed a bag of salt and vinegar potato chips. He started to munch as his mind wandered. It was the same thing every time. First Master Shredder would kick their shells, then he would send along a basket of treats to ease the pain, both physically and mentally. Leonardo and Raphael had nicknamed them the "bribery baskets."

A knock at the door interrupted Raphael. Since a servant had already delivered a bribery basket, there was only one person that it could be.

"Come in!"

Michelangelo poked his head inside Raph's room. Mikey was cautious as he entered, uncertain what condition he would find his older brother in. Relieved to find Raphael up and about Mikey walked forward.

"Hey Raphie, how're you feeli-."

Mikey's eyes widened at the sight of the basket filled with treats.

"Dude, you have candy?!"

A flash of black and green snatched a Snickers bar from the stash before Raph could reply.

"Why didn't I get one?" Mikey asked around mouthfuls of chocolatey goodness.

"Trust me you don't want one." Raphael mumbled as he reached for a box of Hot Tamales.

Dissatisfied with the answer, Mikey gave Raphael a questioning look. Sensing that the younger turtle wasn't the type to let things go, Raph explained.

"Master Shredder always sends one of these after he a," Raphael waved at the basket as he stopped mid-sentence. It was awkward to admit that your own master first beats you, then tries to buy back your favor with gifts.

"Wait a minute." Michelangelo stopped his snacking, halfway through a box of Milk Duds.

"You mean to tell me that you and Leo get one of these every time that," Michelangelo's voice trailed off as his eyes landed first on the bottle of pills, then the ice pack wrapped around Raphael's arm, and finally the new weapons.

Suddenly the normally orange clad turtle lost his appetite.

"Dude that's just," Mikey shook his head, "wrong."

Raphael kept his eyes downcast as he fiddled with the Velcro straps of his ice pack. Someone getting a beat down from Master Shredder was a common occurrence among the Foot Clan. It was how Master Shredder maintained order among his soldiers. But the sullen expression on the normally jubilant young turtle just seemed wrong to Raphael. But there was something that Raph knew would wipe the sullen expression off of Michelangelo's face.

"Look, let's just forget about all of this ok?" Raph said as he unwrapped the ice pack from his arm and tossed it onto the table.

"Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Mikey asked as he followed Raphael.

"You'll see." Came Raphael's cryptic response.

* * *

The score was tied.

Raphael and Michelangelo have spent the past 3 hours in the game room of Foot Headquarters. The two teenage turtles were locked head to head in a contest to see who would win to become the ultimate champion of Gran Turismo Sport.

"You're going to eat dust now, Raph!" Michelangelo voice taunted.

"I don't think so shell for brains." Raph replied as he looked at Michelangelo out of the corner of his eye.

With his tongue sticking out of his mouth, the young turtle was 100% focused on the screen in front of him.

Raphael grinned at the sight.

The sai wielder was having a blast spending time with Michelangelo. Sure, Raphael spent time with Leonardo a lot, after all they were the only 2 mutant turtles inside the Foot Clan. But Leonardo preferred to spend his time with Raphael training, sparring, or meditating nearby while Raph did a workout on a punching bag.

Would the leader turtle ever spend 3 hours away from martial arts, to relax with a video game? Raph almost snorted at the thought. Not a chance.

It wasn't just the change in pace that had lightened the mood. Despite everything he'd been told, Raphael couldn't help but think that spending time with Michelangelo like this, laughing, goofing off, just enjoying the moment. It just felt right.

So why were the voices in the back of his head trying to tell Raphael that what he was doing was wrong?

* * *

 _Where the shell are they?_

Karai wondered as she briskly walked the hallways of Foot Headquarters.

Leonardo and Raphael weren't in their rooms. They weren't in any of the dojos. Karai had even stopped by the kitchen to see if the two turtles had decided to grab a snack.

Nothing.

So where did they go?

In the distance Karai heard an unusual sound. Laughter. Curious the black haired kunoichi moved forward. The jovial sound led her to the game room. Karai stood by the door for a moment. Silent. Observing.

Leonardo and Raphael were playing a video game. And the two teenagers appeared to be having a grand ol'time too.

Well that didn't make any sense. Karai couldn't recall a time that she'd ever seen the two brother's act like this. It was a precious moment. Two brothers laughing, bonding, having fun.

Karai didn't think that Leonardo ever let his guard down. Yet here he was. Taunting Raphael in a manner that reminded Karai of one of Leonardo's brothers.

Karai flipped the light switch on the wall.

"Hey!"

"What the shell?"

The room immediately filled with bright fluorescent lighting. Lighting that clearly illuminated the skin tone of the 2 turtles.

Raphael was dark green and Leonardo was dark teal.

There was just one problem.

Leonardo's skin tone was kelly green, _not_ dark teal.

Taking advantage of the unexpected intrusion on the 2 teenagers, Karai moved forward quickly. She held her sword at the throat of the dark teal turtle. Karai wasn't sure which turtle this was, but there was one thing that she was certain of.

Whomever this turtle was standing next to Raphael, it was not Leonardo.

It was one of his younger brothers.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's a bit of a wrinkle isn't it? Virtual pumpkin pie (or apple pie if you aren't a pumpkin fan, or blueberry pie, which is my personal favorite) to those who review!**


	20. Unexpected Ally

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 20-Unexpected Ally

"Where is Leonardo?" Karai held her sword with a steady hand at the intruder's throat.

Michelangelo resisted the urge to yelp as the cold steel bit into his neck. His charade as Leonardo was up, at least with Karai.

What the shell was he supposed to do now?

"Where. Is. Leonardo?" Karai asked as she added pressure onto the blade.

Michelangelo stared into the eyes of the kunoichi. Karai's relationship with Mikey and his bros had always been complicated. Was she an ally? Or was she an enemy? The truth was, Karai has been both. Yet despite her fickled behavior, Leonardo had always believed that Karai, as a fellow practitioner of Bushido, carried a sense of honor. Mikey's big bro Leo had trusted Karai in the past.

Mikey winced as the steel cut into his neck. Well if he was going to walk around Foot Headquarters pretending to be Leonardo, then this was the perfect time to start acting like him. To trust Karai to help. Mikey's memories flashed back to the first time they met Karai on the rooftop. When she held a sword to Leonardo's throat, similar to what she was doing now to Mikey's own.

"Ok let's talk." Michelangelo did nothing to disguise his voice this time, after all Karai already knew that he wasn't Leonardo. "But it's going to be difficult with your tanto at my head."

Karai hesitated for a moment before swiftly removing the blade. The voice was definitely not Leonardo's, but the comment seemed like a very Leonardo-like thing to say.

Raphael stood with his hands hovering over his sais, helpless. There was nothing he could do to help Michelangelo.

Mikey touched his throat, relieved that the cut was superficial. Shell, that was a close call. Mikey couldn't remember a time whe-. The clearing of a throat interrupted the distracted turtle's inner musing. Right, Karai. Well, might as well go full tilt acting like Leonardo, and tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"Leo's back at the lair. He's probably still unconscious." Mikey glanced around the room, the clock-less room. "At least I think so. Donnie said he wouldn't wake up until sometime tonight."

Michelangelo took the silence in the room as a sign to continue.

"Look, I'm only here because Leo fell unconscious." Mikey's eyes flashed with concern. "Donnie said the combination of the cold and his injuries caused his body to shut down, so that he could heal." Mikey held his hands up in a placating gesture as he pleaded. "Look, I'm only here for one day. Then Leonardo will wake up. We'll swap places. And then everything will go back to the way it was."

Karai blinked, stunned at the turtle's honesty. She should run him through with her tanto right now. Or drag the intruder by the masktails before Master Shredder. But there was something so very Leonardo-like about Michelangelo's behavior. The deep concern for the safety of his brother. It was a trait that Leonardo had demonstrated countless times in battle. It was no secret among the Foot that the sword carrying turtle would do anything to protect his brothers. It appeared that this bond of familial love was deeply rooted among the mutant turtle family.

"Karai, please." Mikey turned on the full power of his puppy dog eyes. "I'm here for Leonardo, that's all. I'm just trying to protect my brother."

It was unintentional, but Michelangelo's words had struck a chord with the kunoichi.

 _Go back to the way it was._

 _Protect my brother._

The theme was family.

For the love of family.

Karai's only family was Master Shredder. And her father was planning to leave planet Earth with the two eldest turtles. His departure would break up her family, by leaving her behind to manage his affairs until he returned. And in the process he was breaking up another family as well. The 4 turtle brothers.

And that wasn't all. Mikey's actions reminded Karai of something else that had been bothering her more and more as time has passed. Leonardo and Raphael, serving Master Shredder, working side by side with the Foot Clan's soldiers, it just wasn't right.

Leonardo was the leader of his brothers, and that was where he belonged. The normally blue clad ninja was always reminding Karai about honor, and he has demonstrated time and again how important following the code of the warrior was to him. But now, manipulated into serving the Shredder, his sworn enemy, without even knowing about it, it was wrong. If Leonardo were to join the Foot Clan it should have been of his own choosing, not because the Foot Mystic's were influencing him to do so.

Karai's eyes moved to over Raphael. And that was another problem, only one of Leo's brothers was with him. The black haired kunoichi may not have any siblings of her own, but that didn't mean that she was oblivious to how important it was for a family to stick together. The ninja mutant turtles were the only four of their kind. If this family was to be torn apart, it should happen in battle, acting as warriors.

It was wrong to split them up like this.

It was wrong for Master Shredder to use them like this.

It was wrong for her father to leave her like this.

Karai's green eyes widened with hope. But Ch'rell didn't have to leave! Karai couldn't outright betray her father. But now she had found another way to put a stop to Ch'rell leaving Earth. To leaving her. Karai didn't know how the young turtle managed to free himself from the Foot Mystics control. But if the smart turtle in purple and this one have gotten free, well then maybe these turtles could help her, if she just gave them a little nudge in the right direction.

"Forgive my intrusion Mistress Karai. Honored Sons."

The unexpected voice of the servant caused everyone in the room to jump in surprise.

"Master Shredder requests the presence of his Honored Sons."

The servant left the room as silently as they had entered. Raphael and Michelangelo moved towards the door.

Karai's hand on his arm held Michelangelo back.

"If you truly want your brother back," Karai said, "then you will have to act before the end of the week."

"What?" Mikey asked. "Why?"

"Because that is when they are leaving."

"Leaving?! What are you talk-"

"I can say no more." Karai hissed. "Now go. You must report in your Foot uniform."

A grateful but confused Michelangelo nodded, then raced out of the room.

* * *

Having already changed out of his business suit, Oroku Saki sat on his throne in his "house clothes," a kimono and hakama set. Michelangelo and Raphael stopped before the throne and knelt in unison, remaining silent as they awaited the Foot leader's command.

"You may rise." Oroku Saki ordered. "Raphael, approach."

Raphael walked forward and bowed respectfully. "Master Shredder."

Shredder titled his head as he observed his rebellious son. Candlelight from the tall torches in the room glinted off of the silver spikes covering Raphael. The Foot clan leader's eyes slowly roamed over the form before him, admiring the red Foot clan symbol that proudly stood out from various angles of the mutant's uniform. The spikes on the arms and calves mimicked the one's on Ch'rell's Shredder battlesuit. The black cloth fit snug against the mutant turtle's body, accentuating every muscle and curve. When Raphael moved he looked powerful. Strong. Intimidating.

Ch'rell smiled inside his exosuit. These new uniforms that Raphael and Leonardo wore perfectly represented Ch'rell's strength and power. There would be no question as to whom the 2 mutants served when they traveled the stars.

The glint of black steel caught the Utrom's eye. He rose from his throne and gestured to the mutant turtle. The rustling sound of cloth was the only noise in the room.

Raphael removed a sai from his belt and placed it into his master's waiting hand.

"What superb balance and shape." Oroku Saki held the weapon up to the light, observing it in a similar fashion to what Raphael had done earlier. "True Okinawa traditional design. Mr. Miyahira learned sai making from his father, who learned it from his father before him, and his father before him. There is no other sai like it in the world. Unfortunately, Mr. Miyahira retired without any successors."

Saki returned the sai to Raphael. "A Miyahira sai is a work of art that can only be passed down, from father to son."

Michelangelo clenched his hands into fists, as he watched the Foot clan leader put his filthy hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Do not disappointment me again, my Honored Son." Shredder said.

"Yes, Master Shredder."

Shredder nodded, "Good." The Foot Leader returned to his throne.

"Excuse the interruption Master Shredder." The eyes of all 3 ninja observed Baxter Stockman as he entered the room. Stockman briskly walked past the two Foot turtles.

"Air Chemical and Supply has a shipment of liquid oxygen and liquid hydrogen arriving tonight at the docks." Stockman said. "And tomorrow a ship from Gas and Fuel Inc. is scheduled to arrive at the docks carrying nitrogen tetroxide and hydrazine."

"Excellent work Stockman." Shredder leaned back in his throne. "Take a team of Foot soldiers with you to retrieve the chemicals."

"As you wish Master Shredder." Stockman nodded, then quickly left.

A buzz sounded throughout the throne room. Oroku Saki pressed a button on the chair. "Yes?"

"Master," the female voice said. "The Mayor is on line 1."

"You are dismissed for the evening my Honored Sons." Saki said. "Use the time for meditation and reflection."

"Yes Master Shredder." The two foot turtles bowed, then exited the room.

* * *

As dusk fell across New York City, April O'Neil and Casey Jones walked quickly towards a dead end street, their hands filled with goodies. Casey struggled to see over the large pile in his arms, but the stack of 5 boxes of pizza with a double order of mozzarella sticks balanced on top was just too tall for the vigilante. On his arms were two plastic bags, each carrying a liter bottle of soda. April's arms were also filled, her bags carrying weekly supplies of the essentials; milk, eggs, bread, butter, tea, hot chocolate, coffee, lunchmeat, vegetables, and a bag of cat food for Klunk. Peeking out of her final bag was the edge of a blanket, in Leonardo's favorite color, blue. The blanket was a complete impulse purchase that April figured would come in handy for a turtle recovering from hypothermia.

"Come on Casey." April guided her boyfriend along. "I want to get there before the food gets cold."

"I'm hurrying." Casey grumbled as he tried to adjust the boxes without dropping anything. "I feel like a pack mule. And I can't see over all of these boxes."

"Look what we have here." The unexpected comment caused the young couple to halt. "Looks like someone has been spending some money." The thief smirked, with so many packages, there was no way that these two could give him any trouble. "Now just hand over your cash and jewelry and no one will get hurt."

"Back off punk." Casey's muffled voice said from behind the pizza boxes.

April gasped in alarm as she watched the thief pull out a knife. A rather large and very sharp looking knife. "It looks like no one told you the rules." The thief said. "You see, you give me the cash and the goods, and I'll let you two go. You resist," the thief smiled at April, "and then I'll just have to rough up your girl's pretty little face, and then I'll take what I want anyway."

The thief moved to grab April's arm. Before his hand could touch April a shadow moved and the thief found himself slammed up against the brick wall, cold steel pressing against his neck. Ignoring the blade the thief looked in horror as another shadow suddenly moved. In the dimming light he could make out the large, red Foot Clan symbol on the body of the inhuman beast walking towards him. In his grotesque, 3-fingered hand something black, and with three points, spun too fast for the eye to see.

The thief felt a warmth in his pants as he stared in horror at one of the monsters of the Foot Clan.

The rumors were true.

They were real.

The thief stuttered as he tried to speak. "You're real. You're the one who. Marty McHammond. Oh my God, his hand!" Word had spread on the streets that the Foot Clan's monsters had cut off one of the club owners hands as punishment. And now they were here, right in front of him!

"New rules," the beast said, "you give us all of your money, and apologize to the lady here." The beast gestured to the red headed woman, "and it just might stop my brother from slitting your pathetic little throat."

"Please don't kill me!"

As the thief reached into his pockets, the cold steel moved inches away from the thief's neck. A wallet, watch, and ring were flung onto the ground. "I'm sorry!" The thief began to cry. "Please, forgive me, I'm sorry!"

The thief watched the second monster put away the sword as it moved to stand beside the first monster. The thief fell to his knees as he continued to beg. "Please forgive me!"

"Get up!" The beast snarled. "Run and never come back. This is Foot Clan territory, punk." The thief nodded, stumbling as he ran away.

As soon as the thief was out of hearing range Michelangelo took his hood off and gave April an award winning smile.

"Hiya April!" Mikey beamed as he moved closer. "Let me help you with those."

Raphael shook his head at the sudden change in atmosphere. How the young turtle could change mood so fast was confusing. And maybe even a little bit frightening. Michelangelo was a better actor than even he realized. Or the young turtle had a touch of multiple personality disorder. It was unnatural for anyone to be that happy!

"Hi Raphael," The red head held out her now free hand, breaking Raphael's internal musing, "I'm April." Before Raph could reply April swatted at Mikey's digging hands. Damn she was almost as fast as Mikey!

"No snacking Mikey!"

"Aww man!" Mike whined as he removed his prying hands and shifted the bags.

"A little help guys." Casey's muffled voice carried from behind the pizza boxes.

Raphael grinned at the pathetic looking vigilante. "I've gotcha Case."

As the Foot turtle lightened Casey's load the human smiled. It was the first time since this mess had started that Raphael had greeted him like a friend, instead of like a total stranger.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Raph is breaking free of the Foot Mystic's control and he doesn't even realize it yet, or is he? Coming up in the next chapter, _finally_ everyone is all together, yay! And Karai was correct, the line "It's going to be difficult with your tanto at my head" is indeed a very Leonardo-like thing to say. To those familiar with the 2003 series, a virtual cookie to you, if you can guess which episode the line is from. *flikaroo grins***


	21. Star Gazing

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites. The line in the last chapter was from the 2003 episode City At War Part 3, thank you for your guesses. I originally had plans to have everyone together in this chapter, but my plot bunny had other ideas, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 21-Star Gazing

Leonardo sat up in his bed and groaned. He still had a few more hours before he had to get up, but the restless ninja turtle just couldn't sleep. His mind wouldn't stop. It kept running around in circles, replaying the events from the past few hours. As he untangled his legs, Leonardo let his fingers rub along the blue blanket April had given him. Compared to the dark grey, red, and black filled décor of his room, the blue color was a welcome change.

Leonardo quickly folded the new blue blanket and placed it on top of the old one that sat at the foot of his bed. Leonardo's fingers lingered on the blanket for a moment longer. Ok, so maybe the blue blanket wasn't _quite_ as soft as his old one, however, it was the first gift that the ninja turtle could remember receiving that didn't come after a pain filled punishment. The red head had been friendly and warm around the 4 turtles. Her kindness quickly diffused any hesitation that Leonardo initially felt when she first entered the colored turtles' lair.

Once the bed had been re-made, Leonardo frowned. What was he supposed to do with himself now? If his mind wouldn't rest long enough for him to sleep, then there was no way that Leonardo would be able to quiet his thoughts enough to meditate. Unsure of what he was going to do, Leonardo stood in the hallway for a moment and stared at Raphael's door.

Silence.

Leonardo wasn't surprised that Raphael would be sleeping right now. After all, that's what he was supposed to be doing too. Unable to stand still Leonardo began to walk the halls of Foot Headquarters with no particular destination in mind.

As he moved Leonardo's mind continued to wander. He had to admit, it had been a fun evening. Even though the sound of laughter had reached him first, Leonardo had still been shocked at the sight that walked into the younger turtles' lair earlier that evening. Raphael had been laughing, out right laughing as he carried pizza boxes alongside Michelangelo, Casey Jones, and a red headed female, whose name was apparently April O'Neil.

After a quick round of introductions, Michelangelo quickly conned everyone into playing a board game. One game had turned into 2, then 3, and the time just seemed to fly by. Then there was the food. Leonardo's mouth watered at the memory. Pizza. Mozzarella sticks. Buffalo wings. Soda. Chips. Salsa. Even though there was probably nothing about Leo's dinner that had been even remotely healthy, or could be considered "real food," it had still been delicious! A far cry from the standard fare of rice, fish, and vegetables that Leo always seemed to have during his meals with Master Shredder. Sure, Leo enjoyed that food too, but getting to eat a cheat meal of salty treats and grease, well that had been simply awesome!

Another thing that had been awesome about his evening, was his brother Raphael. A soft smile graced Leo's face. His temperamental older brother seemed to have met his match in the equally temperamental human Casey Jones. The vigilante and Raph bantered easily back and forth, yet there was never a malicious tone to the verbal jabs. And when Raphael wasn't arguing with the human, his sights were set upon the youngest turtle Michelangelo. Sure, Raph swat Mikey's head fairly often, but there was never any intent to harm behind the hits. And there was no hiding Michelangelo's smiles from the attention.

Leonardo shook his head as he looked around. Foot Headquarters was supposed to be his home. At least that's what his mind was always telling him. The Foot was his home, the Shredder was his father, and the colorful turtles, their rat master, and the Utroms were the enemies.

Yet as he walked the halls, the black masked turtle couldn't help but think about his time in the turtles' lair. Surrounded by the purple and orange masked turtles, their father and sensei Master Splinter, and their human friends, eating junk food while playing a board game. That was the first time Leonardo had felt like he was truly at home. Almost as if it was a retaliation of the thought, Leonardo winced at the sudden sharp pain in his head. The question was, why was Leonardo's mind arguing with his heart?

* * *

"Hey Donnie," Michelangelo walked into Donatello's lab. The purple turtle looked up from his notes.

"What is it Mikey?"

Mikey turned the chair backwards and straddled it. The serious look on the orange turtle's face caused Donatello to shift in his seat so that he could give his brother his full attention.

"Mikey, are you alright?"

"Do you think they'll come back?" Mikey asked as he began to fidget, his apprehension rising to the surface.

There was no need for Donatello to ask who the "they" was in Mikey's question. When Leonardo and Raphael had started their good-bye's, Mikey's mood dropped as fast as an anvil tossed from the top of a building. Donnie had wanted to ask earlier, but he knew that it was best to let Mikey come to him. And Mikey being Mikey, it didn't take long for the anxious turtle to seek comfort and advice from his brother.

"I mean, do you think they had a good time too? Do you think they'll want to come back again?" Hope settled on Mikey's face. "Do you think tonight helped? Do you think they remembered anything?"

Donatello breathed in deeply, then let it out slowly. He'd been wondering the same thing. Would spending the evening with a typical game night with their closest friends, do anything to break through the Foot Mystic's hold on Leo and Raph?

"I don't know Mikey." Donnie shook his head. How does someone go about breaking a magical spell? Sure, Master Splinter had been able to help Donnie and Mikey break free through meditation. And yes, the two Foot turtles had begun to relax earlier that evening. But there was no way that Leo and Raph were ready to sit down and do a meditation session with Master Splinter, at least not yet. And there was nothing to say that meditation would even work this time around. Especially if the Foot Mystic's hold on the two elder turtles has grown stronger, now that Master Splinter, Mikey, and himself were free. For all of his intelligence, Donatello was clueless how to save his two older brothers.

"I don't know." Donatello repeated himself.

Dissatisfied with the answer Michelangelo pressed. "There's got to be something that we can do!"

Anger, frustration, and fear flashed behind orange covered eyes. It was a rare sight for the usually happy-go-lucky turtle.

"Mikey?"

"We've got to do something Donnie. The way that Leo and Raph are treated." Mikey's tone turned to one of disgust. "Shredder beats them for their disobedience. And then he bribes them with _gifts_."

Donatello's eyes widened beneath his mask. Leonardo had said that Raph and his bruises were from training. And while that may be true, it didn't explain why Raphael had shown up earlier with fresh bruising and Michelangelo didn't have a scratch on him. But now? The bruises on Raphael. The black sais. Now it all made sense.

"And there's something else that happened." Mikey said.

Donatello felt his stomach squirm in discomfort. What else could there possibly be?

"Karai." Mikey began.

"Karai?" Donatello couldn't help but repeat, the mention of the kunoichi coming as a surprise.

"She told me that we had to act before the end of the week if we want them back."

Puzzled, Donatello asked. "Why?"

Mikey shook his head. "She didn't say."

"Did she tell you what we can do?"

Another head shake. "No."

Well now they had a time limit. Donatello frowned. But they still didn't know what they had to do.

Donnie hated to ask but he couldn't take any chances. "Is there anything else?"

"Umm. Not really." Mikey tilted his head. "Let's see. We were called to the Shredder's throne room. He admired his _gift_." Mikey made air quotes with his fingers at the reminder of Raphael's new black sais. "Baxter Stockman interrupted to report about a couple of shipments arriving at the docks. Then we were dismissed with the night off. Ran into April and Casey on our way here. You know the rest."

Donatello leaned back in his chair. "Shipments of what?"

"A bunch of liquids. Liquid nitrogen? Or maybe it was liquid tetriscide?" Mikey frowned. "Or maybe it was liquid nitrazine?"

"Mikey, was it liquid oxygen and liquid hydrogen? And nitrogen tetroxide and hydrazine?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah," Mikey grinned. "That sounds about right."

Donatello stood and began to rush around the lab, quickly gathering up his papers as he moved.

"Donnie?" Mikey asked. "What is it?"

"Those chemicals you mentioned Mikey." Donatello continued to gather his things. "They are used for rocket fuel."

Mikey shook his head, confused. "Rocket fuel? Why would Shredder need rocket fuel?"

* * *

"A starship."

Mr. Mortu's voice carried dread in its tone. "Ch'rell must've finally been able to build his own starship. This is troubling news."

Donatello and Michelangelo's arrival had been met with mixed results. At first, the Utroms' were delighted to discover that the genius turtle had managed to identify the problem with the malfunctioning exosuit. But that relief was quickly replaced with dismay at the announcement that Ch'rell had managed to build a way to leave the planet.

Mr. Mortu gestured to the head Utrom scientist in the room. "Dr. Harrow, how long will it take for Donatello's changes to be implemented?"

Dr. Harrow stared at the malfunctioning exosuit on the table. "If everyone works around the clock, the suit will be ready by the end of the week. But there will be no time for a test run."

At Mr. Mortu's nod, the room became a flurry of activity. Donatello and the Utrom scientist quickly moved from the group to begin their work.

* * *

Leonardo stared at the door in front of him. The black clad turtle glanced down at the to-go cup in his hand. The empty to-go cup that he had procured from the water cooler down the hall. Leonardo looked up at the door again. Just beyond these doors was a room that Leonardo had been explicitly forbidden to enter.

Leonardo held his hand up to the door for a moment. He took a deep breath then pushed the swinging door and walked forward. He reached for the light switch and blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. Leonardo knew that he shouldn't be here, but there was only one way to get a good cup of tea inside Foot Headquarters at this time of night. He would have to prepare the cup of tea by himself, and the fresh tea leaves were stored in the kitchen of Foot Headquarters.

Leonardo moved slowly, careful not to touch anything as he made his way over to the tea station. The black clad turtle began by pulling out the necessary supplies. Tea leaves, tea strainer, tea pot, timer, and a tea scoop were all placed next to the to-go cup. Leonardo opened the tin of tea leaves and breathed deeply, then smiled. He couldn't wait to drink his cup of tea. Hopefully it would help to settle his mind so that he could get a few more hours of sleep.

Moving quietly in the room, Leonardo filled the tea pot with water, then turned the flame on the stove to high. As he waited for the water to boil Leonardo reached for the tin of tea leaves and carefully measured the leaves using the tea scoop. Leonardo placed the tea strainer inside the to-go cup, added the tea leaves, then began pushing the buttons on the timer.

"Leonardo?"

"Gah!" The sudden call of his name caused the turtle in question to yelp in surprise. Turning around on his heels, Leonardo's arm smacked against the to-go cup, as he felt his heart sink to his feet. Before Leonardo could speak, Oroku Saki's eyes grew wide and he shoved Leonardo out of the way.

"Move!"

Oroku Saki grabbed a towel, wet it with water, and then began patting out the burning tea leaves on the counter top. When Leonardo turned around his elbow had knocked over the to-go mug, which then smacked into the tea tin and caused the tea leaves to scatter across the countertop. Tea leaves fell into the flames on the stove and began to burn. The dried leaves acting as kindling, and the flame quickly traveled back towards the tin, the leaves lighting up easily.

Once the flames were out Oroku Saki glared at the disobedient turtle. "You do not belong in here. Out." Oroku Saki pointed towards the door. "Now."

Afraid to speak, Leonardo nodded once then flew out of the room. Why the shell was he always causing trouble every time he stepped inside a kitchen? All he did was boil some water for his tea!

Oroku Saki surveyed the mess. Clearly Leonardo was just trying to make a cup of tea.

Ch'rell smiled inside his exosuit. Well, he could work with that.

* * *

"Michelangelo."

Michelangelo shifted in his chair as he put the game Feral Rites on pause and removed the virtual reality headset from his head.

"Hi Mr. Mortu."

The Utrom tilted his head, curious about the device in the orange turtle's hands. Michelangelo handed over the device.

"Do you want to play a round?"

Mr. Mortu chuckled. "No thank you Michelangelo." The Utrom did not remove his gaze from the headset, having watched Michelangelo interacting with the game as he walked into the room. "I am curious though, why does your Oculus Rift look different?"

Surprised at the Utrom's knowledge of gaming and software products Mikey happily began to show off the results of Donatello's hard work.

"Oh you see, that's because Donnie modified this one using Utrom technology. He thinks it was a prototype model because it was missing headphones. Donnie added his own, and made a few other upgrades." Mikey beamed with pride at his brother's talents, and handed over the headset to the Utrom.

"Here, try it for yourself."

As the screen changed views Mikey continued. "Donnie said this baby can sync remotely with any network, libraries, banks, even government agencies."

"Brilliant." Removing the device the Utrom returned the headset to its owner. "Thank you Michelangelo"

A thought began to form in Mr. Mortu's head. "If you'll excuse me."

The orange clad turtle nodded as Mr. Mortu rose quickly and began to walk out of the room. Having lived with Donatello all of his life, Michelangelo was used to the odd behavior of geniuses when they had a sudden idea.

With a shrug Mikey returned to his video game.

* * *

Leonardo stood in the hallway and tried not to panic. Why was he so stupid? Why did he go into the kitchen? He'd been forbidden from entering the kitchen after last time. It wasn't Leonardo's fault that the kitchen seemed to hate him.

The door opened and Leonardo closed his eyes. He tensed, waiting for the blow that he was sure was coming for his disobedience.

The Foot leader stood in front of the turtle, letting the silence speak for him. After a minute he spoke.

"My son, take this."

Following the command Leonardo opened his eyes and took the offered to-go cup.

"Thank you father."

Leonardo almost jerked in surprise as he watched the Foot Leader take a sip of tea from his own to-go cup. The black clad ninja didn't realize that Master Shredder had been holding a cup of his own. Actually, Leonardo didn't think Master Shredder ever drank his tea any other way than out of a tea cup. Trusting the turtle to follow, Oroku Saki turned his back to his son and spoke over his shoulder as he began to walk down the hallway.

"Come, walk with me."

Leonardo quickly fell into step beside the Foot Leader as he carried his cup of tea. The tea was smooth, hot, and helped to settle the young teen's nerves. It was exactly what he needed.

They entered Master Shredder's office. The room was large, filled with dark, richly colored furniture. A floor to ceiling pane of windows ran the length of the room behind the desk. Covering the floor was a thick carpet with red and black designs. Against a far wall were bookcases stacked with books and various objects that looked old and priceless. The chairs in the room were leather, with curled arm rests. A few bamboo plants were placed throughout the space. Everything in the room oozed wealth and power.

Oroku Saki placed the to-go cup on his desk and beckoned his son to stand beside him, facing the windows and the sleeping city below. Under the cover of night the city looked calm and peaceful. It was a clear night, giving the few brightest stars in the sky the chance to shine, despite the pollution of the city street lights.

Leonardo had never been called to Master Shredder's office before. The young teen took a moment to admire the view.

"It's beautiful." The words left Leonardo's mouth before he could stop it.

Oroku Saki smiled, because the softly spoken words were true. Overlooking New York City under the cover of night, it really was one of the most beautiful cities on Earth.

"Tell me my son," Oroku Saki asked, "have you ever wanted to travel among the stars?"

Feeling warm and relaxed from the tea, Leonardo looked up at the night sky. As both a ninja and a mutant, Leonardo's assignments were always performed under the cover of night and the protection of the shadows. The night sky was a constant companion to the ninja turtle. But being among the stars themselves? Leonardo took in a deep breath before answering honestly.

"I don't know." Shrugging Leonardo continued. "I mean, it's not something that I've ever thought was possible, so I've never really thought about it before." Leonardo was curious where the question had come from, but he was already in enough trouble for entering the kitchen, the last thing he needed was to make things worse by questioning his master.

Oroku Saki looked at the mutant turtle for a moment. From his hardened shell and thick skin, to his skill and dedication to the art of ninjitsu, Leonardo was exquisite.

"You are a born warrior my son. But living on this planet, the locals will never understand you. They will never accept you or your brother, simply because you are different. Humans are too narrow minded to understand anything that is unlike themselves," Oroku Saki paused for a moment, letting the words sink in before he continued, "but a father wants to see their children grow and prosper. It is a parent's duty to provide the opportunities for their children to do so. That is why Friday we will be leaving this backwater planet."

"Leaving?" Leonardo whipped his head around, his eyes wide at the revelation. "What? But wait, what about the Utroms?"

"The Utroms will have no choice but to pursue us when we leave the planet. The starship will draw them out and when they enter the skies, the weapons on board will destroy them."

Oroku Saki held out his hand and Leonardo placed the empty to-go cup into it.

Leonardo felt his stomach drop at his master's next words.

"You were told not to enter the kitchens." After placing the cup on to the desk, the Utrom backhanded the turtle, hard.

"Do not make disobedience a habit that I will have to break, my son."

"Yes, Father." Sensing the dismissal in his father's tone, Leonardo hastily gave the traditional bow then exited the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Leo, he really should just learn to stay away from kitchens.**


	22. Big Brother Of Mine

**A/N: I've had problems replying to reviews, but they are no less appreciated. Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 22-Big Brother Of Mine

"Casey Jones, get into the pod."

Despite the order, Casey Jones hesitated. "I don't want this thing sucking out my brain or nothin."

"It's not going to suck out your brain." Came Donatello exasperated reply.

"Yeah dude," Michelangelo unhelpfully added, "You'd have to have a brain to suck out."

"Mikey!" Donatello swatted at his annoying younger brother. "You're not helping."

April placed a gentle hand on Casey's shoulder, speaking from her own experience. "It's going to be fine Casey. You won't feel a thing. Just enter the pod and think about Raph and Leo."

Casey took a deep breath, then stepped into the Oracle Pod. Casey closed his eyes and the machine let out a hum as it powered up.

"Michelangelo," Dr. Harrow said, "I believe this Oculus Rift is yours."

The orange clad turtle accepted the device. "Thanks."

Michelangelo fidgeted in place, needing reassurance that the plan was going to work. Sensing his brother's unease, Donatello walked over and took the offered Oculus Rift.

"Mikey, are you ok?"

The restless ninja countered with a question of his own. "It's going to work right Donnie?"

"Well, the Oracle pods were originally designed to replay historical events from the collective memories of the Utroms into a virtual reality setti-."

"Donnie," Mikey's voice begged for the answer that he wanted to hear, whether it was true or not.

Donatello let out a sigh. "Yeah, it'll work Mikey. It has to."

As the group waited Donatello reviewed the plan.

Mikey, April, Casey, and himself downloaded their memories of Raphael and Leonardo into the Utrom Oracle Pod. With Dr. Harrow's help, Donatello's modified Oculus Rift was modified once again, this time with the intent to hack into the brains of his two older brothers.

Since Leonardo was a turtle of habit, he would be the first target. Donatello was going to use the Oculus Rift to enter his brother's mind during Leonardo's daily morning meditation session. Combined with the Oracle Pod technology, Donatello hoped to create a virtual reality dreamscape during the meditation session. The Shredder's Mystic Ninja had hidden away the memories of their family and friends behind locked doors within his elder brother's mind. By directly inserting their own memories, Donatello hoped that it would be enough of a counter strike to free his brother from the Foot Mystic's control.

After all, what's the point of continuing to lock away memories if they are already present anyway? Once Leonardo was free, they were counting on him to convince Raphael to meditate so that he could be set free as well.

As the family member most experienced in meditation, Donatello had wanted Master Splinter to be the one to attempt to reach out to Leonardo. However, Leonardo had been wary and untrusting of the old rat during his time in the lair. With Master Splinter knocked out of the running, the next best choice was Donatello. Donatello had been the one in charge of nursing Leonardo back to health, which suggested that Leonardo would be most receptive to Donatello's persuasion.

Whether or not that was going to be true remained to be seen.

Mr. Mortu turned from the display screen as Casey's eyes fluttered open. "The download is complete."

Disoriented, Casey stumbled out of the pod into April's arms. "Thanks babe."

April rolled her eyes. "Don't call me babe."

* * *

 _I know where the turtles are. I should tell Master Shredder. Or should I?_

Leonardo's thoughts tumbled around in his mind, a whirlwind of emotion and uncertainty. The behavior of the two colorful turtles was very confusing. They had risked everything when they allowed Leonardo and Raphael to leave their underground home on their own.

Now the two foot turtles knew the location of the turtles' lair. All it would take is a single conversation with Master Shredder, and then the entire might of the Foot Clan would be unleashed upon the turtles and their rat master. Three against an entire army of trained ninja, there's no question as to whom the victor would be.

And yet, despite this knowledge, Leonardo hesitated to divulge their secret location.

But why?

Leonardo began preparing his spot to meditate in a corner of the dojo. If Raphael didn't arrive by the time Leonardo had finished his morning meditation, then he would go wake him up. Crossing his legs, Leo took a couple of deep breaths to center himself before embarking on his meditation. Unfortunately Leonardo's thoughts continued to stir around in his mind.

Why was he keeping the turtles location a secret?

Because revealing the location of their lair had been a gesture of trust. And that wasn't the only thing the two turtles had demonstrated to Raph and Leo. They had shown care for their well-being as well. Donatello had routinely taken it upon himself to patch up the many cuts and bruises Leo and Raph received from Master Shredder.

Then the two colorful turtles took it one step further. Donatello cared for Leonardo in their home, while Michelangelo risked his life to cover up his absence.

Plus there was Raphael's behavior to consider.

Raphael was a turtle who was just like a Valentine's day candy, of the chocolate caramel variety. A little tough on the outside, but the inside was soft and gooey. Underneath Raph's rough exterior was a passionate turtle with a big heart who deeply cared for those he loved. And it was pretty clear that Raphael held a special fondness for the energetic Michelangelo. That was the only reason Leonardo could think of for why Raphael continued to let Michelangelo goad him into one tussle after another.

Despite everything Master Shredder has said, Leonardo couldn't help but feel like his gut was telling him that the Shredder was wrong. The turtles weren't enemies, at least, they weren't enemies of Raphael and Leonardo.

Which brought up another question. If Master Shredder was wrong about the turtles, what else could he be wrong about?

Leonardo huffed in aggravation before he began to repeat his deep breathing. He had to let go of his troublesome thoughts, otherwise he'd never find the quiet he needed to meditate.

It took longer than usual but eventually Leonardo found himself walking down a hallway with doors along one side. Leonardo paused in front of one of the doors, his hand hovering over a doorknob for a moment. The black clad turtle already knew that the door was locked, it always was.

Leonardo used to want to open the door. He wanted to take a look at the dangers hidden inside.

That's why the door was there, right?

Because behind those doors were the thoughts his mind had deemed too dangerous to be allowed to roam free.

A gentle breeze from nowhere suddenly brushed along Leonardo's skin, carrying the faintest of suggestions.

 _Walk away._

Leonardo nodded in agreement. There was nothing for him behind those doors. The chorus of 5 voices pushed him along.

 _Walk away._

 _Walk away._

* * *

Donatello stood in the astral plane among a swirling mixture of lights and colors.

"Hello?" Donatello asked. "Is anybody there? Leo?"

Receiving no response Donatello began to walk. As he strolled among the cascade of light and color Donatello thought about his older brother. The purple clad turtle didn't know how long he walked when suddenly a silhouette appeared in the distance. Picking up the pace, Donatello hurried forward. The landscape shifted and moved, eventually settling on a grass covered area. The silhouette changed shape, revealing an old farmhouse that had seen better days.

"I know this place," Donatello said. "It's the farmhouse that belongs to Casey's family."

Pleased to find himself in a familiar setting, Donatello continued towards the woods. His destination, Leonardo's favorite meditation spot.

* * *

Leonardo stopped walking by a brook. The soft trickle of running water was soothing to the ear and calming to his soul. Leo wasn't sure why or how he ended up in the woods by a running brook, but at least it looked like a nice spot to sit down for a little while.

The quiet reverie was broken by the sounds of someone or something approaching. As the invader came forward, Leonardo quickly pulled a sword from its sheath. In one smooth motion the sword was held a hairsbreadth away from the invaders neck.

Leonardo's eyes widened as he recognized the intruder.

"Donatello?"

Donatello cleared his throat carefully, mindful of the sharp blade.

"Hey Leo." Donatello crossed his eyes as he tried to look down at the weapon held against his neck.

"Umm, do you mind if we talk for a moment? Without your blade at my neck?"

Leonardo swiftly returned the razor sharp blade to its place on his shell.

Thankful for his brother's steady hands, the purple clad turtle let out a sigh of relief.

Leonardo looked at the purple turtle for a moment, uncertain what was going on. Did he somehow fall asleep? Was this a dream? Why else would Donatello suddenly be standing right in front of him?

"Donatello, what's going on?" Leonardo's voice held equal parts confusion and disbelief.

"What are you doing here?"

Ignoring the questions, Donatello countered with one of his own. "Leo, do you know where you are?"

Leonardo's eyes followed Donatello's hands as he gestured around. "No, but something tells me that you do?" The statement ended in a question, conveying Leonardo's uncertainty with the situation.

Donatello began to slowly walk forward. "Follow me Leo and I'll explain everything."

* * *

As the two turtles progressed, Donatello began to retell all of the events that have happened to date. Master Splinter freeing himself from the Foot Mystic's control, then helping to retrieve both Donatello's and Michelangelo's locked memories. Karai's message to Mikey when he was masquerading around Foot Headquarters as Leonardo. And finally modifying the Oculus Rift and using it to enter Leonardo's mind during meditation.

The entire time, Leonardo remained silent. Donatello wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign. Leonardo was always very good about keeping his emotions to himself.

Eventually the farmhouse appeared in the distance.

Leonardo tilted his head, deep in thought. There was no way that Donatello could have known that the reason for Karai's warning was because Master Shredder was leaving the planet. Or that Leonardo had initially struggled with opening doors within his own mind.

All the evidence was pointing to one startling conclusion, Leonardo was being manipulated. And the Foot Mystic's were the one's pulling the strings.

Almost as if in protest to the thought, the wind began to pick up in both speed and strength. Five voices carried along the wind.

Leonardo ignored them.

"So what now?"

"Now," Donatello pointed to the farmhouse, "The collected memories of April, Casey, Michelangelo, and myself are inside that farmhouse. All you have to do, is walk through the front door."

Leonardo looked at the farmhouse, twice as confused now compared to when he started this wacky meditation session. Leonardo felt like he was reawakening old questions.

 _Is there something wrong about Raphael and I serving as members of the Foot Clan?_

 _Is the Foot really where I belong?_

 _Is Master Shredder really my father?_

As if in response to the questions, the wind picked up again, this time the chorus of voices rose in volume. Instead of providing answers, the steady timber of 5 voices began questioning the entire conversation.

 _Who is Donatello to pass judgement on your life in the Foot Clan?_

 _Who is Donatello to tell you what you should or should not do?_

 _Who is Donatello to question where you belong?_

Donatello's eyes narrowed in a rare display of anger as he countered.

"I am his brother!"

"I am his family!"

"I will not let you have him!"

The wind turned into a storm, throwing debris into the air. A gust picked Donatello up and tossed him aside. Donatello grunted as his shell smacked against the trunk of a tree.

Ignoring the raging winds the Foot Mystics were controlling, Donatello set his sights onto his brother. Donatello began to shout as loud as he could.

"Leo, go into the farmhouse! See for yourself! If there's nothing to hide then there's no reason for you not to go take a look!"

Leonardo's eyes narrowed as he looked at the house in front of him. The purple masked turtle had a good point.

"You must turn back!" The 5 voices roared along with the wind. Leonardo ground his teeth, ignoring the command as he struggled to stay upright.

"There is nothing for you inside!"

"You have no reason to go!"

"Turn back now!"

Leonardo pulled his swords from his shell and stabbed them into the ground. The determined turtle used the blades to help him stay upright as he slowly staggered forward. Dirt flew into his eyes, tears blurring his vision. Twigs and small rocks beat against his skin, leaving small cuts and bruises in their wake. The black masked turtle ignored everything, instead focusing all of his energy into one important goal, reaching the farmhouse door.

The progress was slow but eventually the front door was before him. Branches rose up through the floorboards, attempting to block his path. Leonardo hacked them away with his swords, his determination lending strength and sharpness to the strikes. The trees almost regrew as fast as Leonardo could chop. Observing the timing, Leonardo's movements were quick and accurate as he leaped past an opening before the trees could regrow again.

The farmhouse faded away as Leonardo landed on his hands and knees with a grunt. The images flickered quickly before him. Leonardo felt like he was watching a movie on fast forward, times a thousand. Snapshots of memories rapid fired at the overwhelmed turtle. The 4 of them playing ninja tag in the sewers. The 4 of them lining up for a training session. Leonardo and Donatello playing a game of chess. Leonardo and Donatello laughing as a pink masked Raphael chased Michelangelo around the lair. An injured Leonardo lying on the couch in this very same farmhouse, with Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Master Splinter watching over him.

Leonardo groaned, overwhelmed at the onslaught of images.

A gentle hand began to rub against his shell, Donatello voice soft and soothing.

"It's ok Leo," Donatello said. "You're ok. I'm here."

"What's happening?" Leonardo grit out through clenched teeth.

"These are our memories," Donatello said. "Just a little longer and it'll all be over."

As if on cue, the flood of memories suddenly stopped. Leonardo slowly looked over at the purple clad turtle. The air shimmered again. The two turtles found themselves staring at a series of familiar locked doors. Donatello helped a shaky Leonardo rise to his feet.

Five voices roared in anger as the Foot Mystics materialized in the air above the duo.

"No!"

A ring of fire surrounded the turtles, blocking their path.

Leonardo clenched his fists into anger. He was tired of being the Shredder's puppet.

Tired of these games.

Tired of not remembering who and what everything was.

Tired of not remembering his family.

Tired of not remembering himself.

Fury radiated off of the black masked turtle.

"Get out of my head!" Leonardo roared as he leapt forward, a blast of controlled energy radiating from his astral body. The Mystic Ninja vanished when struck by the beam of white light. Immediately the doors shattered, the splinters raining from high above. Released from their constraints, Leonardo's memories circled in the air above.

"I remember." Leonardo whispered. "I remember everything now."

Donatello could feel his presence slipping away. His job here was done. Leonardo was free again. There was just one final thing that he had to say.

"Tell Raph to meditate. Mikey will be waiting for him."

Leonardo gave a quick nod. As Donatello's body began to fade, Leonardo's eyes widened in concern.

"Donnie?" Leonardo's voice held a touch of anguish. He'd just gotten his brother back and even though it was only the astral plane, it still felt a little like he was losing him all over again.

"It's ok Leo. It's time for me to go. I have to help Mikey get set up anyway."

"Ok Donnie."

Donatello's fading figure gave Leonardo a reassuring smile at the nickname. Donatello's voice was layered with warmth and love.

"It's good to have you back Leo."

* * *

Donatello opened his eyes and smiled at the group in front of him.

"It worked. Leonardo is free."

Michelangelo let out a whoop of joy, his smile brightening up the room.

Eager to finish their task, Mikey grabbed at the Oculus Rift.

"Now it's my turn to get Raphie boy back."

* * *

Leonardo opened his eyes to find Raphael's black clad one's staring worriedly back at him.

"Leo, are you alright?"

Leonardo's skin was layered in a thin film of sweat, as if he had just finished a grueling training session.

"I remember." The response was little more than a whisper, as Leo's senses slowly returned to the present.

"I remember everything."

Raph sat back on his heels, the worry on his face replaced with confusion.

"Remember what?"

"Everything. Donnie and Mikey, they are our brothers. Our younger brothers. And the old rat, Master Splinter, he's our father, our true father." Leonardo's words continued to come out in a rush. "During my meditation, I don't know how he did it, but Donnie was there! And the Foot Mystics, they are the one's responsibly for locking away our memories. The Shredder has been lying to us! Manipulating us!"

Raphael's eyes narrowed behind black silk as his brain processed Leonardo's claims.

"But somehow Donnie and Mikey have found a way to break their hold on us."

Hope blossomed in Raphael's chest. He had known something about their current situation wasn't right, and now Leonardo had just confirmed it. There was only one problem.

"But I still don't remember."

"Not yet, but after you meditate you will," Leonardo replied.

Raphael had a funny feeling that was coming, but he groaned anyway.

"Leo, you know how I hate meditating."

Leonardo smiled. "I know you do Raph. But there's no time to waste. Mikey is waiting for you."

Frowning, Raphael switched places with Leonardo.

The black clad turtle began to take deep breaths, attempting to free his mind.

And to free himself from the Foot Mystics control.

Leonardo bit his lip as he watched Raph being to relax into his meditation session. Whatever Donnie and Mikey had managed to do, he really hoped that they would be able to repeat it a second time.


	23. Time's Up

**A/N: This chapter goes to my lovely reviewers Night Phoenix Whisper and yukio87. Hopefully you enjoy the twist. And thank you to everyone who has left reviews, they are fuel for my plot bunny and keep me writing.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 23-Time's Up

Behind the doors of a temple within Foot Headquarters, the eyes of five figures hovering in the air snapped open simultaneously.

The Water Mystic spoke first. "The leader turtle is free."

"That one was the Master's favorite." Wind said.

"The Master will not be pleased." Metal added.

Earth moved closer to the group. "Now there is only one turtle left."

Fire's eyes blazed. "And we will not let him go."

"We must act quickly, before the turtles try again." Metal urged.

Metal's fellow Mystic's nodded in agreement.

The air crackled as the demons refocused their dark energy.

* * *

Raphael has never been a fan of meditation. He'd always been an act first, think later type of turtle. But he was tired of feeling like something was off. Raphael had no proof, but he just knew that Leonardo and he didn't belong with the Foot Clan.

The distracted turtle rushed past a hallway of locked doors. Something in his gut told him that he was right. Raphael continued to walk forward as the scene changed. Leonardo said that Michelangelo was out there, that Michelangelo could help him. All Raphael had to do was find him.

Suddenly Raphael's surroundings shifted. Raphael felt the brush of grass underneath his feet. In the distance stood a tall silhouette.

Was that a building of some kind?

Raphael jogged forward as he called out.

"Hello?"

"Michelangelo?"

"Hello?"

"Michelangelo?"

Where the shell was that orange masked turtle?

Raphael continued to move through the woods, passing a brook that would've made an ideal spot for Leonardo to meditate. With no sign of the orange masked turtle, and no other options in mind, Raphael continued to press onward.

The building turned out to be a farmhouse that had seen better days. As Raphael approached a familiar voice spoke.

"Raphael?"

The turtle in question turned around.

"Michelangelo!"

The orange turtle tilted his head, questioning. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Raphael's forehead furrowed in confusion. "I've been searching for you. Leonardo said that you can help me."

"Of course." The orange turtle said. "You're looking for your lost memories right?"

Raphael stared at the turtle in front of him. Wasn't that the point of all of this meditation mumbo jumbo?

"Well, duh, watcha waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!"

"This way." Michelangelo turned as he pointed away from the farmhouse. "Come on."

Raphael began to follow the younger turtle, completely missing the pair of orange clad eyes that followed him.

* * *

Michelangelo struggled against the vines holding him in place. The orange masked turtle could feel the rough bark of the tree rub against the back of his legs. Mikey tried to call out, but his voice was muffled, for the vines were not only securing him up against this tree, but covering his mouth as well.

Caught like a bug in a spider's web, Michelangelo watched helplessly as the Foot Mystic Michelangelo lead Raphael away from the farmhouse.

What the shell was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Raphael stared at the barn before him.

"Go on bro." Michelangelo prompted. "Everything you want to know is inside the barn."

Without hesitation, Raphael moved forward. The Foot Mystic Michelangelo smiled as they watched the black clad turtle walk into the barn.

Bombarded with voices and images, Raphael fell to his knees. Five voices repeated over and over in unison, as if on an endless loop.

 _You are the Honored Son of the Shredder._

 _You are exactly where you belong._

 _Your loyalty is to the Foot Clan._

Images of himself receiving gifts from his father rolled past Raphael's eyes. His chest filled with pride at scenes of receiving the rare pat on the shoulder for doing a good job. The cadence of the words began to lull the turtle into a hypnotic state, until eventually he began to repeat the phrases.

 _I am the Honored Son of the Shredder._

 _I am exactly where I belong._

 _My loyalty is to the Foot Clan._

Any questions Raphael's previously had before opening the door faded as quickly as the passing of a sudden breeze.

* * *

Donatello paced back and forth. Michelangelo should have finished by now.

"What's taking so long?" Casey asked the small group.

Donatello shook his head. "I don't know."

The purple turtle turned to the Utroms in the room.

Dr. Harrow frowned. "Unfortunately, I do not know either. Michelangelo's experience should have followed Donatello's example. He should have been able to deliver the memories by now."

Mr. Mortu moved forward, observing the readouts on the screen. He had seen Michelangelo's readouts look like this before. Back when the Oracle Pods had been sabotaged and the mutant family had been trapped in the virtual reality environment.

Wait, that was the problem.

"Michelangelo is trapped." Mr. Mortu said.

"What?" Casey asked.

"How is that possible?" April added.

"The Foot Mystics." Donatello answered. "Of course! They must be the one's responsible for this. With Leonardo free, there's only one turtle left for them to control."

"Well then do something, we've got to get him outta there!" Casey said.

"But how?" April asked.

Dr. Harrow had already moved towards the consoles, puzzling over the problem.

Donatello looked at his fellow scientist, as a feeling of dread began to settle. "That's not our only problem."

April caught the worried gaze of her best friend. She recognized that look. It was the look that Donatello wore when he was stressing about his brothers.

"Donnie?"

"It's not just Mikey that's in trouble." Donatello tried to keep the panic out of his voice. "Leonardo's in danger too."

"What, why?" Unable to follow the train of thought, Casey asked. "Didn't you just free Leonardo?"

"Leonardo is free from the Foot Mystic's control." Donatello said. "But now he's trapped in Foot Headquarters, with a brainwashed Raphael, and we have no way to warn him."

* * *

Raphael opened his eyes to find a worried Leonardo staring back at him.

"Raph? Did you find Michelangelo?"

"Yes." The black clad turtle nodded as his mind struggled to reorient himself after his meditation.

"I found Michelangelo. He showed me everything."

"Good." Leonardo felt the tension leaving his shoulders as he let out a sigh of relief. Rising to his feet Leonardo turned his shell to his brother as he spoke over his shoulder.

"We've got some time before we have to meet the Shredder for breakfast. Afterwards, we'll need to figure out how to get in touch with Donnie and Mikey. We can't let the Shredder leave the planet. He has to be stopped."

Raphael's eyes narrowed but he remained silent. The 5 voices in his head were right. Someone did need to be stopped.

But that someone was not Master Shredder.

No, right now it looked like that someone, was Leonardo.

* * *

"Please forgive us Master Shredder." The Fire Mystic said. "But Leonardo is free."

"What?" Shredder spat.

Hoping to soothe his Master's rage before he began destroying everything in the room, the Water Mystic added.

"But Raphael is yours."

Shredder's hands curled into fists as he stormed out of the room. At this time of the day, Leonardo and Raphael would still be in the dojo.

Karai joined him.

"Good morning Father."

Oroku Saki ignored the greeting. "Summon the Foot Elite. And wake up Baxter Stockman."

Karai nodded.

"Move the Foot Mystics to the ship. The plan has changed. We are leaving this backwater planet, tonight."

Karai tried to ignore the sense of dread that washed over herself. This was really happening! Her father was going to leave her!

"And Karai," Oroku Saki continued issuing orders. "Prepare a holding cell."

"Master?" Karai questioned, curious.

"Leonardo is mine," Saki answered, "and it's going to stay that way. Whether he likes it, or not."

As they reached a divide in the hallway, Karai turned and bowed to her Master, keeping her eyes focused on the floor.

"Of course Master."

Saki reached out and cupped Karai's chin with his hand.

"Karai, look at me." Saki demanded. The kunoichi brought her tear filled gaze level with her father's.

"My beautiful daughter. I know that this is hard for you. But I have raised you well. You are more than capable of running the Foot Clan in my absence."

As her father continued to speak, Karai focused on holding back her tears.

A single tear escaped, proof of her failure.

"I will not be gone forever."

Saki brushed away the errant tear away from Karai's face with his thumb.

"Revenge will be mine. And when I return, not only this planet, but also this entire galaxy will be under my rule."

Karai nodded, unable to speak for fear of the damn of tears breaking free.

"When that happens, I shall return to your side."

Karai's voice came out as a broken whisper.

"Of course, father."

"Now go," Saki ordered, ending the tender moment. "Time is short and there is still much to do."

Karai hurried forward as her heart continued to slowly break apart. Her only hope left was with the two younger turtle brothers. They've already managed to free not only themselves but apparently Leonardo as well. These results were encouraging.

Hopefully they had a way to stop her father from leaving as well. Karai bit her lip. They had no choice, the turtles must stop him. Because if they failed, she'll loose her father. And they'll lose their two eldest brothers.

* * *

When Master Shredder walked into the dojo Leonardo and Raphael stopped what they were doing. The two turtles quickly moved to give the traditional bow.

"Good morning Master Shredder." The two turtles greeted in unison.

"Raphael, I wish to speak with your brother, alone. You may go."

The sai carrying turtle bowed, then exited the room without even a backwards glance.

Leonardo raised an eyeridge, questioning the behavior. Normally Raphael would hesitate to leave, unwilling to be separated from his brother. Leonardo couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, very wrong.

"Leonardo, set aside your swords."

The command only helped to arouse Leonardo's suspicion. The uncertainty caused the black masked turtle to pause. A move that did not go unnoticed by the Foot Leader.

"Leonardo," Shredder warned, "what did I tell you about disobedience?"

"Do not make it a habit." Leonardo replied. With a feeling of dread building in his gut, the turtle removed his swords and placed them on the bench.

As Leonardo returned to the middle of the mat, the four Foot Elite silently entered. The Elite ninja quickly flanked the four corners of the room.

If Leonardo wasn't panicking before, well he was starting to panic now. However, the young turtle knew better than to speak unless spoken to first.

The silence that filled the room was broken by Oroku Saki's voice.

Saki nodded to the Elite ninja. Immediately, the trident wielder moved to face his opponent.

"Begin."

Leonardo swiftly blocked the first strike with his forearm. The turtle held back the wince as the weapon's shaft hit, hard. Without his weapons, Leonardo was stuck on defense, blocking and side stepping blow after blow. Always mindful of staying away from the trident's sharp edges.

As if in time to the strikes, Saki began a running narrative of the scene in front of him. Every movement was met with critique. Cynical, berating, and most important of all, distracting.

"Too slow."

"Too sloppy."

"Too careless."

Leonardo took an extra step back to gather his breath. At the Shredder's quick nod, the second Elite ninja stepped in. Leonardo was forced to move faster, in order to avoid the blade of the Elite's double edged sword striking against thickened green skin. Unlike the trident, which had a shaft that could merely bruise the skin, if the sword hit home, it would slice and immediately draw blood.

Silently Leonardo endured what was now clearly a punishment. This wasn't the first time Master Shredder had seen fit to punish Leonardo or Raphael with aggressive sparring against a member of the Foot Elite.

Leonardo's skin began to fill with small, sharp cuts. The spaces in between the swelled with deep tissue bruising. When the third Elite stepped forward to join the group Leonardo's steps faltered. This was the first time he had been forced to fight, unarmed, against more than one.

Leonardo had thought that he was doing rather well when it was two against one, but three against one? This was no longer a mere sparring match, right now, Master Shredder was out for blood.

His blood.

Leonardo winced as the blade of the Elite ninja's spear nicked his bicep. The young turtle pressed a hand over the cut, the blood seeping through his fingers.

"Master?" Leonardo asked, confused as to what he had done wrong.

The three ninja stopped, awaiting their leader's command.

Saki nodded to the final Elite. The axe wielder joined the fight.

A sword could slice in various ways. Thin nicks, deep cuts, or if used with enough force and repetition, eventually severe a limb from its owner. But an axe? That could only do one thing, hack and slash large chunks until something was ripped clean off.

Leonardo ignored the burning pain in his arm. He tried to push back the rising panic at the scene before him. He was no longer in the dojo at Foot Headquarters.

He was back on the rooftop.

In the pouring rain.

Facing all four of the Foot Clan's Elite ninja.

Exhausted.

And alone.

"No!"

With a roar, Leonardo rushed his opponents. The young ninja managed to grab ahold of the Foot Elite's spear and quickly used the long reach to add distance between himself and his foes.

Lost in his memories, Leonardo spoke without thinking as he lashed out at the Foot Elite.

"No! I won't let you do this to me again!"

Leonardo's memories became fragmented.

The sound of breaking glass. The worried voices of his brothers. The roof of the farmhouse. The unending pain and slow recovery. The difficult process of reforging his swords back at Casey Jones's farmhouse.

Tears began to soak through his black mask as Leonardo cried out.

"I am not alone! I have my brothers. I have my father."

The spear was knocked out of Leonardo's hands as he was tossed onto his shell. Leonardo looked up to find the tip of his own sword against his throat. The Shredder's foot placed firmly onto his carapace.

Saki's eyes were hardened black spots of coal.

"I'd say the charade is over now, wouldn't you agree, Leonardo?"

He knew.

Leonardo's muscles trembled, partly from exhaustion, and partly from fear.

Somehow, the Shredder knew that Leonardo was free.

Fear was quickly replaced with hate.

He was disarmed, on his shell, and weaponless. But that did not mean that Leonardo was also defenseless.

The black clad turtle's eyes narrowed, hatred running through his veins.

"Kill me." Leonardo said. "It does not matter. My brother's will come. My father will come. You will be stopped."

Shredder removed his weight from Leonardo's chest. The Foot Elite ninja grabbed the turtles' arms with a bruising grip and pulled him to his feet.

Oroku Saki's laughter filled the room. Startled, Leonardo could do nothing but glare at his captor.

"Kill you?" Saki's eyes flashed with something Leonardo could not read. "Oh no Leonardo, that just won't do. You see," the Foot leader reached for the tails of Leonardo's black mask and pulled him closer, "you are mine Leonardo. And you will serve me, just as your brother serves me."

Leonardo wanted to recoil in disgust from the close proximity, but the Shredder's grip was unrelenting.

"I will never serve you." Leonardo promised through clenched teeth.

"Oh you will Leonardo." Shredder released his grip and took a step back. "You will pledge your allegiance to me, of your own accord. You will serve at my side among the stars."

Leonardo couldn't believe what he was hearing. The captured turtle tried to tug himself out of the Elite ninjas' grip. It didn't work.

"You're crazy, I'll never pledge my allegiance to you."

"No?" The smug look on Oroku Saki's face caused Leonardo's stomach to twist.

"Not even to save the life of your brothers? Not even to ensure the safety of your planet?"

Leonardo stiffened.

"I am not always a patient man Leonardo," Saki said. "But just this once, I'll let you think about your decision. And when I come for you, you will pledge your allegiance to me. You will give me your word, on your honor. You will stand by my side, of your own accord. Deny me again, and your brother Raphael will be the first one to die by my hand."

"No!" Leonardo tried to struggle. "Leave Raph alone!"

Saki nodded to the Elite ninja.

"Take him to the ship. Put him in a cell."

Leonardo was pulled forward.

"No! Let go of me! No!"

Oroku Saki watched the turtle as he struggled uselessly against the Foot Elite.

It would appear that things just turned out better than he had previously planned. One fact that Oroku Saki learned about Leonardo during his time with the Foot Clan, was that the leader turtle would do anything to protect his brothers.

Ch'rell smiled inside the exosuit.

With Raphael's allegiance guaranteed by the Foot Mystic's, manipulating Leonardo just got a whole lot easier.

By this time tomorrow, Ch'rell would have everything he's been waiting centuries to accomplish.

Leave of this backwater planet.

His revenge against the Utroms.

And two honored sons to lead his campaign to conquer the galaxy.

Ch'rell laughed outloud at the empty room.

There was nothing that was going to stop him now.

* * *

 **A/N: Leo's my favorite turtle, so of course I'm always putting him in peril. Fun fact, Leonardo's flashback to fighting the Foot Elite alone is a nod to the 2003 episode The Shredder Strikes Back, Part I.**


	24. Gearing Up

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 24-Gearing Up

Master Splinter stood next to the stove preparing his cup of tea. It was always unsettling having to wait back in the lair while his sons were out above ground. The world was a dangerous place. Especially now, with two of his sons still under the Shredder's control.

Splinter picked up his cup of tea and began walking out of the kitchen. The unexpected emotional backlash caused the old rat to cry out in surprise. The tea cup fell out of his hands and shattered onto the ground.

"Michelangelo!"

Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

Without bothering to clean up the mess, Splinter grabbed his walking stick and raced out of the door of the lair.

It didn't take long for the ninjitsu master to reach the Utrom's building and slip inside.

"Excuse me."

The startled Utrom let out a yelp of surprise.

Master Splinter cleared his throat. "I am looking for Mr. Mortu. And my sons."

The Utrom nodded before moving to page Mr. Mortu.

* * *

Leonardo did not know how long he'd been stuck inside the cell before Raphael showed up. As he entered, Leonardo noticed the bandages, gauze, and various other medical supplies Raphael carried in his hands.

Leonardo was frustrated and confused. If the meditation session with Michelangelo didn't work, then who was the turtle before him?

Raphael's eyes were dulled, his movements slow. The fiery spark that Raphael always seemed to carry, appeared to be snuffed out.

What happened to Raphael? And what was Leonardo supposed to do about it?

The black clad turtle sat down beside his brother. He reached for Leonardo's arm.

"Don't touch me." Leonardo hissed as he moved his arm out of range. Leo didn't want to be touched by this zombie of a brother.

Annoyance flashed across Raphael's face.

"Leo, give me your arm."

"No."

Leonardo shifted backwards, adding distance between himself and his brother.

"Give me the gauze and I'll treat it myself."

Raphael's eyes narrowed beneath his mask.

"Just give me your arm bro." Raphael grabbed for Leo's arm again. Leonardo may be faster, but Raphael was stronger. Keeping a firm grip on Leo's arm, Raphael began to clean the wound.

Leonardo was confused.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Treating your injuries?" Raphael paused to look at Leonardo's face. "Come on bro, we both know that you suck at first aid. You always ignore your own needs until the wounds fester. One of these days Leo, you are going to end up with an infection, and it'll be all your own fault."

Leonardo couldn't help but relax marginally at the comment. The words sounding so much like the Raphael that Leonardo knew.

Leonardo's eyes roamed over his brother, resting on the black mask wrapped around his head. Leonardo hissed as the ointment was applied.

"This isn't too deep. You don't look like you need any stitches. Just a few butterfly bandages." Raphael continued to address the wounds. "This one just needs some ice and time for the swelling to go down. Overall, your wounds aren't too bad."

Leonardo couldn't stop the rising sense of ire.

"I wouldn't have any wounds at all if the Shredder would just let us go."

Leonardo looked around the cell, seeking freedom that he suddenly did not have.

"Leo." Raph's gaze followed his brother's. His eyes landed on his black mask, abandoned on the floor where Leonardo had tossed it.

"You've got to snap out of it." The sai wielder got up and crossed the room. "Master Shredder is only doing what is best for you. What is best for both of us."

"Snap out of it? Best for both of us?" Leonardo's voice rose in pitch. "What kind of person does this to someone Raph?"

Leonardo gestured with his bandaged arm.

"You want to know what kind of person, Raph, an enemy! Raph, you're the one whose being mind controlled! We don't belong here! You've said so yourself."

Leonardo pleaded. "Come on Raphael, you've got to snap out of it!"

Raphael tsked as he retrieved the mask. "Father said that you were being difficult."

"He's not our father!" Leonardo protested.

Raphael frowned, but ignored the claim. "Just swear your allegiance Leo, and Master Shredder will let you out of here."

Raphael placed the mask next to Leonardo and began collecting the first aid supplies.

"We don't belong here Raph. Shredder is the enemy. You've got to remember. Master Splinter is our father. Donnie and Mikey, they are our brothers. That's our real family. The Foot Clan, the Shredder. They are the enemy!"

"No." Raphael said. The voices in his head told Raphael exactly what to say.

"Master Shredder is our Guardian, our Master, and our Father. This is where you and I belong."

Raphael gave his confused brother a look of pity. He didn't understand why Leonardo was fighting this.

"Leo, think about what you are saying." Raphael gestured around the cell. "Look at what that's gotten you so far." Raphael pointed to his brother. "Look at yourself. Think about the consequences of what your little act of rebellion is doing to you."

Raphael stared at his brother. "What it's going to do to me."

In response to Leonardo's look of shock Raphael continued. "Yeah bro. I already know. If you don't swear upon your honor to serve Master Shredder, I'm a goner. Is that what you want bro?"

"He told you?" Leonardo's voice betrayed his horror.

"Of course he did." Raphael said. "Is that what you want? Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No." Leonardo whispered, reacting to the hurt in Raphael's voice. "I'd never want that Raph."

Raphael returned to his place next to Leonardo's side. "Then you know what you've got to do Leo."

Raphael placed a tender hand on his brother's shoulder. "Swear your loyalty to Master Shredder. Join me at his side as his honored son."

Raphael gave his brother's shoulder a final squeeze.

"Stop fighting this Leo. Before you get us both killed."

Raphael walked out of the cell, leaving a trembling Leonardo behind.

* * *

Donatello breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his father walk into the lab.

"Master Splinter!"

"My son, tell me what has happened."

Donatello quickly recapped his experience releasing Leonardo and then Michelangelo's situation.

"We think Mikey's trapped by the Foot Mystics somehow."

"Indeed." Splinter stroked his chin as he absorbed the new information.

"It would appear that we are out of time. No doubt the Shredder has been made aware of the fact that Leonardo is no longer under his control." Splinter said.

"Then Ch'rell is going to try to leave as soon as possible." Mr. Mortu said.

"The exosuit is still not one hundred percent finished." Dr. Harrow said.

"It doesn't matter." Donatello shook his head. "We don't have any more time."

"We have to act before Ch'rell gets his ship off of Earth." Mr. Mortu frowned, displeased with the sudden change of plans.

"Finally." Casey smacked his fist into his open palm. "A little action!"

April swatted her boyfriend on the back of the head. "Casey!"

"What?" Casey rubbed his head. "I'm tired of all of this sitting around."

Splinter nodded in Casey's direction. "I agree with Mr. Jones. We must act now."

"What do we do Master Splinter?" April asked.

Unwilling to start ordering everyone around, Splinter turned his questioning gaze to the Utrom captain.

Mr. Mortu nodded, accepting Master Splinter's help.

"Alright, let's develop a plan." Mr. Mortu stepped forward with a sense of urgency.

* * *

The turtles are running out of time. Karai mused to herself as she exited the limousine along with Baxter Stockman and her father. The trio walked into Oroku Saki Mansion.

"I'll need a few hours to get everything ready for launch Master Shredder." Stockman said.

"Then I suggest that you get to it." Saki replied.

With a quick nod, the scientist hurried away.

"Karai, I have some business to finish." Saki turned his back, effectively dismissing the kunoichi as he too walked away.

Karai stood in place. She had to figure out a way to warn the turtles. But she had no way to contact them. While the turtles knew where the Foot Clan Headquarters were, the Foot Clan had never managed to locate where the turtles lived.

Wait a minute.

The turtles knew about Foot Clan headquarters. Karai looked around. They did not know about Oroku Saki's mansion. Not only did Karai have to warn the turtles that they had to act tonight, if not sooner, but she also had to tell them where to go!

Karai began to pace.

The turtles were an elusive group, sticking to the art of ninjitsu in its entirety. They always did an exemplary job of remaining in the shadows. In fact, only the most advanced ninja in the Foot Clan ever managed to find the turtles when they were prowling around the city on patrol.

The turtle who was discovered most often was usually Raphael. While the sai wielding turtle could be just as stealthy as his brothers, when he was out on patrol with the human vigilante Casey Jones, it became a lot easier to find him.

Karai's eyes widened.

Casey Jones! And his girlfriend, April O'Neil! That's it!

The turtles' human friends were Karai's ticket to getting in touch with the turtles.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" April yelled.

"April, I know that you are upset, but you've got to let us handle this." Casey Jones tried to calm down the angry woman.

"No. No way! This is my family too. You can't just leave me behind to sit on the sidelines." April argued.

The plan was pretty simple. With little time to waste, Dr. Harrow and team were putting their final touches on the revised exosuit. Mr. Mortu would pilot the suit, while the Guardians, Donatello, and Casey Jones would sneak into Foot Headquarters.

The plan was to strike hard and fast. Hopefully the element of surprise would catch Ch'rell off guard. Mr. Mortu would be able to subdue the fugitive with the exosuit before Ch'rell could react with his own.

It wasn't the best of plans. But with such short notice, it was all they had.

"April, I know you want to help. But we are walking into a firefight." Casey grabbed April's forearms, forcing the angry red head to look at him. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't get hurt! I can help!" April countered.

Casey gave Donatello a pleading look.

"April, please." Donatello began. His warm brown eyes were filled with concern. "We can't guarantee your safety, not when taking on the Shredder like this."

April knew that her friend was right. That Casey was right. Her fighting skills were amateur at best, as she had only recently begun to study under Master Splinter. Bringing her along during a full on assault could serve as a distraction. A distraction that they could not afford.

Tears fell past her eyes as April nodded. "I just want to help Donnie."

"I know April. We are all worried. But we need to know that you are safe." The purple masked turtle gently wiped the falling tears away. "I need to know that you are safe. And so does Casey."

April gave a half-hearted smile.

Donatello stepped back so that Casey could hug April.

"It's all going to work out Ape." Casey soothed. "We're gonna stop the Shredder, get Leo, and free Raph."

April nodded into Casey's shirt, reveling in the warmth and strength beneath his shirt. "Just promise me that you'll be careful."

Casey kissed April gently on her forehead, moved down to kiss her nose, and then finally kissed her lips.

"Always babe."

April's tone lacked venom as she complained.

"Don't call me babe."

* * *

Uncertain what to do now that the exosuit was gone, Dr. Harrow looked at the mutant rat. "Michelangelo's vital signs remain unchanged."

Master Splinter gave the Utrom a soft smile as he settled himself on the floor next to Michelangelo. The turtle had not physically moved since he first put on the Oculus Rift. His readings suggested that the turtle was in a deep state of consciousness. A state that Master Splinter was going to try to break his son free from.

"What are you going to do?" Dr. Harrow asked.

Master Splinter shifted his position, then closed his eyes.

"It is time to free my sons."


	25. All Together Now

**A/N: Thank you for your follows, favorites, and reviews. Buckle up for the big finale chapter and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 25-All Together Now

Donatello, Casey Jones, Mr. Mortu, and the three Guardians emerged from the van one by one. The purple turtle winced at the noise from the exosuit as Mr. Mortu moved. The exosuit had been built for strength and speed, but not stealth.

"Alright, now remember the plan." Donatello reviewed their agreed upon plan. "The Guardians and I will sneak into Foot Headquarters first. Once we get inside, two of the Guardians will find a way for Casey and Mr. Mortu to enter. Meanwhile the two of us," Donatello gestured to the head Guardian and himself, "will search for Ch'rell's ship and stop it from taking off."

Eager for a fight, Casey nodded as he bounced on his toes.

"As soon as we've sabotaged the ship, Ch'rell will come to us. Casey once you get inside your group will have to make your way to us as quickly as possible." Donatello continued. "If we get lucky, Leonardo and Raphael will be with Ch'rell. Hopefully Master Splinter will have figured out a way to free Raphael's memories and he'll already be on our side. If not, since Leo is free, we'll have to count on Leo keeping Raph off our shells while we capture Ch'rell. Casey you'll have to help Leo do so."

Casey nodded, eager to get started. "Let's do this!"

The small group began to walk towards Foot Headquarters.

* * *

The hour was growing late and it wouldn't be much longer until April would close up shop for the night. Unable to stay still, April began dusting off the various artifacts on the bookshelf. The red head wanted to help her friends, but right now there was nothing she could do, except wait.

The chiming of a bell rang out, signaling the arrival of her last customer of the day.

"Hello?" April asked as she moved towards the newcomer. "How may I help y-?"

April took a step back, startled.

"Karai?"

The kunoichi removed her hood, revealing a stern face. "You must get a message to the turtles. The Shredder is leaving tonight. Whatever they have planned, they must act. Now!"

"Actually, they are already on their way." April said.

Karai nodded, pleased that the turtles were already in action.

"You must tell them to go to Oroku Saki's mansion." Karai said. "That is where my father's starship is."

"Ok." April pulled out her shell cell and began typing Donatello a text message.

Satisfied that her message was delivered Karai moved towards the exit.

"Wait." April said. "Let me come with you."

Karai shook her head ready to protest. But April was tired of everyone telling her that she couldn't help.

"Look, the guys are already at Foot Headquarters. It's going to take them time to get across town. We know that Leo is free from the Foot Mystics control and that Raph is not."

Karai was surprised at how much the red head knew. "Leonardo has been locked up in a cell on the starship as punishment."

Panic and worry settled in April's gut, ten-fold. "Let me come with you." April pleaded. "I can free Leo and he can help."

Karai's eyes hardened. She had already overstepped her bounds.

Dare she do more to help?

Then Karai thought about her father leaving.

Yeah, she could do more.

"Come, we must be quick. I will let you in. Then you are on your own."

April nodded, typing another text to Donnie about the change of plans.

* * *

Donatello tensed as he felt his shell cell vibrate. It was a text from April.

"Guys, wait a minute, it's April." Donatello informed the group. "She said that the starship isn't here, it's at Oroku Saki's mansion."

"Shell Donnie, that's across town." Casey groaned. "How does April even know that?"

Donnie tensed as he read the new message. "Karai showed up at the shop and told April to get in touch with us. Ch'rell is leaving tonight and the starship is in the basement of the mansion."

"Ok, so we just have to get ourselves over there instead." Casey said.

Donatello ignored the statement and called April. After a few rings, he let out a curse and began furiously typing a new message.

"Donatello?" Mr. Mortu asked. "What is it?"

"April, she went to the mansion with Karai."

"Wait, what? Why would she do that?" Casey asked.

"Apparently Leo is locked up in a cell on that starship and April went to go free him." Donatello continued to type and talk. "We've got to get over there, now!"

The small group scrambled to begin their drive across town.

* * *

"Michelangelo?" Master Splinter called out as he walked towards the farmhouse. "Michelangelo?"

"Master Splinter?" Michelangelo tried to respond, but his voice was muffled by the vines covering his mouth. As his father's voice grew closer, Michelangelo struggled harder against his bonds.

In the distance, the trapped turtle saw his father enter the clearing. Shortly after, the Foot Mystic Michelangelo appeared.

"Master Splinter." Foot Mystic Michelangelo greeted.

"My son." Splinter's voice carried relief at the sight of his uninjured son.

"I'm so glad that you are here." Foot Mystic Michelangelo said.

"When you did not return we grew worried that you had been captured."

Foot Mystic Michelangelo laughed out loud. "I'm sorry to worry you Sensei. As you can see I'm just fine." Foot Mystic Michelangelo rubbed his hand behind his neck. "I sort of got a little lost though." The orange turtle shyly admitted. "I can't find my way out of here."

Splinter smiled at his youngest son. "I'm so relieved that you are safe my son."

Michelangelo struggled against the vines holding him in place. The orange masked turtle watched in horror as his father began to walk away with the imposter. The tree bark continued to bite into his skin, but the frantic turtle paid no attention to it. Mikey twisted and squirmed, doing anything he could to loosen the hold of the vines against himself. He had to let Master Splinter know that he was here! Sweat rolled down his brow, soaking his mask. His skin began to blister from the excessive rubbing, and still Mikey continued to frantically pull against his binds.

Finally, his left wrist loosened. Focusing all his attention on the vines, soon he was able to wiggle his left arm out. He quickly reached for his belt and pulled out a shuriken, thankful for Leonardo's insistence that each of his brother's carry more than just their favorite weapons in their belts.

With a few fast cuts, Mikey was finally free. The orange turtle launched himself forward as he called out.

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter!"

Foot Mystic Michelangelo's eyes widened at the sight of the free turtle racing forward.

"Stop Master Splinter! That's not me!" Mikey yelled. "That's an imposter!"

"No, he's lying!" Foot Mystic Michelangelo countered. "He is the imposter!"

Master Splinter moved away from Michelangelo.

How does he figure out which one is the real Michelangelo?

* * *

April held her breath and looked at the floor. Two foot soldiers walked by. April waited a few more seconds before continuing to walk down the hallway of Oroku Saki's mansion.

The red head moved as quickly and quietly as she could. Hoping that luck was on her side, she took a deep breath, then pressed the elevator button. The elevator stopped at her floor and opened, empty.

"Thank goodness." April said. Once inside, April adjusted her old white lab coat. A leftover from her time as a science assistant to Dr. Baxter Stockman. April never considered herself a packrat, but right now she was very thankful that she had kept the old lab coat.

If she acted like she belonged, then hopefully others will think the same thing. The elevator doors opened and two foot soldiers gave her a nod as she walked past them with her head held high.

Shredder's starship was impressive, very impressive. April had to bite her lip to keep silent as she approached the starship. It wouldn't do any good to start ogling over the massive ship. Especially when she was supposed to be a scientist working on it.

April entered the ship and raised her eyebrows.

Now which way did she go to find Leonardo?

* * *

April felt like a rat in a maze. The starship was nothing but one endless corridor after another. At this rate, she's never find Leonardo on her own. And time was not on her side. April passed two scientists pushing a large cart.

She had no choice, April had to ask for help.

"Excuse me," April asked. "Do you know where the holding cells are?"

The scientist with curly white hair and glasses answered.

"Go down this hallway, make a left, two rights, and then another left."

"Thanks." April said.

"Is there a problem with the power flow again?" The second scientist asked.

"Yes." April replied, thinking it best to simply agree with the scientist's guess. Taking advantage of the opportunity April continued.

"Actually, once I'm done there, I have to head down to the power core itself."

Both scientists groaned.

"I'm so tired of having to walk down to the core every time there's a surge."

"Yeah, it really stinks." The second scientist agreed.

"I know, right." April smiled. "You'd think the problem would be fixed by now."

"Indeed." The second scientist said. "But the sudden rush to depart has caused a lot of cutting corners."

"Speaking of rushing." April gave her brightest smile. "What's the fastest way to the power core from the holding cells?"

"Oh that's easy. Make a sharp left then go down four floors. Two rights, and you can't miss it."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The two scientists continued to walk past.

April smiled. Now she not only knew where Leonardo was, but where the power core was too. All she had to do now was figure out a way to free Leonardo, how to cut power off from the power core. Without power, the Shredder won't be able to take off.

April rushed forward.

The turtles have helped her countless times, now it was her turn to do the same.

* * *

"Master Splinter I'm the real Mikey!" Michelangelo argued. "I've been stuck here, trapped against a tree, while this imposter conned Raph into thinking he was me!"

Splinter's eyes roamed over the two Michelangelo's as the duplicate turtles continued to argue. While both turtles looked the same, one Michelangelo was covered in small cuts, bruises, and blisters, and the other one was not.

Satisfied that he was correct, Splinter struck out at the unharmed Michelangelo. The Foot Mystic Michelangelo laughed as he broke apart into the five Foot Mystic Ninja. The demons hovered in the air above both father and son.

"So you figured it out, old rat." Fire said.

"It does not matter, you are too late." Metal taunted.

"Soon the Master will take leave of this planet." Wind agreed.

The sky began to darken. The wind picked up speed. Grass started to burn. The metal of the farmhouse creaked under the strain.

"No!" Michelangelo pleaded. "Master Splinter, we've got to do something."

"Focus my son." Splinter ignored the Foot Mystics taunts. The only area that remained untouched from the mystical onslaught was the barn.

That had to be it. The source of Raphael's corrupted memories.

"Think about your brother and focus your energy onto the barn."

Michelangelo struggled to maintain his balance as the wind picked up in speed. Master Splinter held his hand, grounding the two of them.

"Concentrate my son."

Michelangelo took a deep breath, trusting in his father's words. The young turtle blocked it all out.

The wind.

The dirt.

The rain.

The fire.

Mikey's thoughts turned to Raphael. Laughing as Raphael chased him around the lair. Smiling when Raphael pulled on his orange mask tails. Raphael's form of affection was physical, and Michelangelo wouldn't give that up for anything.

No, he was getting his brother back, right now.

"You will leave my son alone!" Splinter roared as he leapt forward, a blast of controlled fury, love, and protection radiating from his astral body. Michelangelo screamed as he followed Splinter's lead.

All of Splinter and Michelangelo's love for Raphael was poured into their astral energy. The sole target, the old barn.

The crumbling barn created a domino effect. The structure of the farmhouse groaned, the building's supports weakening as the memories from Raphael's friends and families ran loose inside. Raphael's own memories beat against their cage, splintering the doors that were no longer able to keep the memories locked within.

The landscape broke apart as the barn collapsed with a loud thud. The farmhouse was quickly following suit.

"Impossible!" Fire exclaimed as the five Mystic Ninja stared at the pile of rubble. It wasn't often that the five beings with demonic energy found themselves both overpowered and defeated. But the turtle and rat master had managed to do exactly that.

"How?" Water asked.

Splinter's legs trembled, yet he remained standing tall in the face of the five Mystic Ninja.

"There is no greater power on Earth, than that of love." Splinter said.

"So it would seem." Metal looked around, displeased.

"You may have defeated us old rat, but the Master will prevail." Fire hissed.

The five Mystic Ninja vanished.

Their surroundings faded away.

"Master Splinter?" Michelangelo asked.

"My son." Splinter supported his weight with his walking stick. "It is time for us to go."

* * *

Dr. Harrow let out a cry of joy as he watched Michelangelo's readings change. The turtle was no longer trapped.

Both turtle and rat stirred, opening their eyes.

"You did it!" Dr. Harrow said.

"Yes." Splinter smiled weakly.

Michelangelo stumbled as he stepped forward, removing the Oculus Rift.

"Where is everyone?"

Dr. Harrow handed the turtle a bottle of water.

"They left with the exosuit to stop Ch'rell, and rescue your older brothers."

"What? Then we've got to go help them."

Michelangelo yelped at the strong grip Splinter placed on his arm, stopping him from moving towards the door.

"No my son."

"But Master Splinter." Mikey protested as he pulled out of his sensei's grip. Of course then the turtle stumbled, his body betraying him and showing his father how weak he was.

"You will be of no help to your brothers." Splinter gave his son a stern look.

Mikey knew that look, it was the _I'm your father and I'm always right look_. And unfortunately, Splinter always was.

With a huff, Michelangelo sank into the chair. He struggled to keep the relief at sitting down off of his face.

All they could do now, was wait and hope for the best.

* * *

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Leonardo glared at the clock on the wall. The steady sound the only noise in his cell. Leonardo felt his stomach twist into knots as the Shredder's words replayed over and over in his head.

" _When I come for you, you will pledge your allegiance to me. You will give me your word, on your honor. You will stand by my side, of your own accord. Deny me again, and your brother Raphael will be the first one to die by my hand."_

"No." Leonardo whispered. "I can't do this." Leonardo's stomach tied itself into another knot. The unmasked turtle stared at the black silk held in his hands. He couldn't pledge his allegiance to the Shredder. He just couldn't. The Shredder was evil, manipulative, and cruel.

"But Raph." Leonardo shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. If he didn't do this, Raphael would be killed. And then the Shredder would probably kill Leonardo soon after. Leonardo wasn't afraid of death. It was honorable to die to protect one's family.

But that was the problem. Leonardo had no way to protect Raphael. No way out of this unless he pledged himself to serve the Shredder.

Leonardo didn't want to be his Honored Son.

Leonardo stared at the walls of his cell. They were the walls of a starship.

Leonardo didn't want to leave the planet.

Swallowing, Leonardo struggled to remain calm. Deep breaths.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

His family. Leonardo just wanted to reunite with his family. But that seemed impossible now.

The sound of approaching footsteps caused Leonardo's stomach to twist into another knot.

There were no guards at his cell. With everyone rushing to prepare for the launch, there was no one free to do it. And besides, guards were unnecessary. Leonardo glanced around the cell. The young prisoner had no way out. At least no way out that he had been able to find.

The cell was advanced, just like everything else on board the ship. Technology that Leonardo would probably never be able to figure out. Technology had always been Donatello's specialty, not Leonardo's.

The footsteps grew closer.

Leonardo closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath.

This was it. The Shredder had called for him. And Leonardo was unable to think of any alternatives.

* * *

Leonardo looked up as a red headed woman in a lab coat burst into the room.

"April?"

"Leo!" A frazzled April rushed forward, relief evident on her face.

"April, where are the others?" Leonardo asked, confused by April's solo appearance.

April focused her attention on the control panel as she reiterated everything that just happened.

"Once I get you free, we've got to go down to the power core and stop this ship from leaving."

"April," Leonardo chastised. "You shouldn't have come here alone."

April stopped working on the control panel and glared at the ninja turtle. Out of everything she just summarized for him, that's what he focuses on?

Leo flinched from the heat of April's gaze. It would do him no good to anger his rescuer.

"I'm sorry April." Leonardo said. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have." April agreed. Her eyes became warm. "But I know why you did Leo. We're a family, and family looks out for each other."

April continued to work on the control panel in silence.

"Finally."

The cell door unlocked. Leonardo rushed forward, eyeing his swords lying on a table near the far wall.

"Come on, let's get to that power source you were talking about."

"Power core." April corrected.

Leonardo chuckled. Sometimes April was just like Donatello.

As the duo moved forward, April placed a hand on Leonardo's forearm.

"It's good to have you back Leo."

Leo covered April's hand with his own.

"It's good to be back April. Now let's work on stopping this ship."

* * *

Donatello, Casey Jones, Mr. Mortu, and the three Guardians emerged from the van one by one, again.

"Alright, same plan as before." Donatello said.

Mr. Mortu moved to stand next to Casey Jones. The three Guardians and Donatello walked towards the mansion.

Slipping inside the building was easy. The Guardians' quickly knocked out the Foot Soldiers standing guard by a service entrance.

Donatello sent Casey Jones a text message, directing him where to go.

The head Guardian gestured to his comrades, who moved to stand guard while they awaited the arrival of the rest of their group. Donatello and the head Guardian moved down the hall, in search of the starship.

* * *

Inside the command deck of the starship, a red light began blinking on one of the consoles.

"No way!" The technician yelped.

Oroku Saki and Baxter Stockman stopped their discussion, focusing on the technician.

"What is it?" Stockman asked.

"The holding cell just powered down."

"Was it another power surge?" Stockman asked.

"No." The technician said. "It was shut down at the console."

"Really?" Stockman's voice held disbelief. "But no one's stationed over there right now. Pull up the video feed."

As the technician entered the codes to retrieve the video, Oroku Saki caught movement on another security screen. Across the screen moved a human and an Utrom inside an exosuit.

"Mortu." Shredder growled in disgust.

"You dare to stop me?" Shredder's voice hardened. "Raphael."

The black clad turtle quickly removed his fingers from his temples. A dull throb was starting to build, as if his mind was trying to unlock something.

"You're with me." Saki ordered. "It is time to end this."

Raphael followed his father out of the room.

* * *

It didn't take long for Donatello and the head Guardian to locate the starship. All they had to do was go down.

Donatello bit his lip to keep from whistling at the sight. The impressed turtle sent a text message to Casey stating their location before heading inside the ship.

"We've got to find the power supply and cut it off." Donatello whispered.

The head guardian nodded in agreement.

The buzz at his hip alerted Donatello to a new message.

"Wait a minute." Donatello whispered to his teammate. "April's got Leo. They are headed to the power core to shut it down."

April sent another text with directions to the power core. After forwarding the location to Casey, Donatello moved in front of the head Guardian.

"This way."

* * *

Michelangelo wasn't a turtle who liked to sit still. No, that was a task best reserved for his eldest brother Leonardo. Or even Donatello, when he was working out a difficult problem. And right now Michelangelo's brothers were out risking their lives, going up against the Shredder, if they haven't already.

And Michelangelo was stuck here, in a room with an Utrom scientist, and his father.

Doing absolutely nothing.

Michelangelo stared at the Oculus Rift on the table as Dr. Harrow re-entered the room.

"Thank you." Splinter accepted the hot cup of tea.

"You know." Michelangelo began to speak his thoughts outloud. "Donnie said that this Oculus Rift could hack into anything?"

"Yes." Dr. Harrow agreed. "I believe it can."

"Including Utrom technology right?" Michelangelo asked as an idea began to form in his head.

"With the right adjustments. Why?" Dr. Harrow asked.

"Well, wouldn't the starship that the Shredder built be based on Utrom technology? I mean, cuz, well ol' Shred head is an Utrom an all."

"Michelangelo," Dr. Harrow's eyes grew wide as he lunged for the Oculus Rift. "You are a genius!"

"My son?" Splinter stopped drinking his tea.

Thrilled that he would be able to help after all, Michelangelo smiled at his father.

"We're going to hack into Shredder's starship. And stop him once and for all."

* * *

Focused on moving as quickly and quietly as she could, April almost let out a yelp as she collided with Leonardo's shell.

The ninja turtle used one hand to steady his friend, as he placed a finger over his lips, the universal symbol for silence.

After a few seconds Leo guided April to the side, helping her to blend into the shadows as best he could.

Recognizing the figures emerging from the shadows on the far side, April rushed forward.

"Donnie!"

"April!"

The purple clad turtle gave his friend a hug. Leo moved from his hidden spot, unsure of how his brother would react. The leader turtle should have known not to worry, for Donatello moved and engulfed his eldest brother into a bone crushing hug.

"It's so good to have you back Leo." Donatello's voice was soft, and filled with emotion.

Leonardo felt himself relax, understanding in that moment that his genius brother had already forgiven him for all of his sins.

As if he'd read his mind, Donatello offered words of reassurance.

"None of this is your fault Leo. You aren't responsible for anything that you did when under the Shredder's control. So don't even think about it."

Leo's breath caught in his throat, the guilt and embarrassment at all of the horrible things he had done fading away along with Donatello's comforting words.

He was with his family.

He was forgiven.

"Now come on." Donatello said. "Let's get rid of the Shredder once and for all."

Leo blinked rapidly attempting to clear away the tears that threatened to spill over.

It was time to end this.

* * *

Following April's directions the small group continued to make their way to the power core. Along the way, Donatello sent updates of their location to Casey and informed Leonardo about Master Splinter's task to free both Michelangelo and Raphael.

Mr. Mortu, the remaining guardians, and Casey soon caught up to the rest of their team.

"We are only a few floors away from the power core." Donatello informed the group.

"And this is where your journey ends." Ch'rell commanded.

The group watched as Ch'rell, inside his latest exosuit, moved to block their path. Flanked on either side were the four Elite Ninja, and Raphael.

"Oh shell." Casey muttered.

With a yell everyone attacked.

* * *

Leonardo grunted as his sword clashed against Raphael's sai.

"Raph, you've got to stop this. We are on the same side." Leonardo attempted to get through to his younger brother.

The black masked turtle was having a difficult time concentrating on the fight. His headache wasn't going away. In fact, it was worsening. In an attempt to remain focused, Raphael continued to ignore Leonardo's pleas while he attacked.

The room was filled with the sounds of fighting. The Foot Elite squared off with the Utrom Guardians' while Mr. Mortu, Donatello, and Casey Jones faced off with the Shredder.

April tried to stay out of the way as best she could. The red head barely managed to dodge in time as Casey came flying towards her.

"Yes." Ch'rell roared. "Now we finish this Mortu."

April yelped at the sudden grip on her arm. The hand belong to one angry looking kunoichi.

"What are they doing here?" Karai asked, her eyes alight with fire.

Confused, April tried to squirm free of the strong hold. "They are going to capture Ch'rell so that he can pay for his crimes."

"They will take him away!" Karai's grip tightened. "This is not what I wanted."

Casey moved over to the two woman. "Let her go."

Karai shoved the red head towards Casey. "You can't let them take him away from me." Karai yelled as she removed her sword. "I won't let you!"

Casey stepped forward, blocking Karai's path.

"Move out of my way." Karai's tone was venomous.

"Sorry darling." Casey said. "I can't do that."

* * *

Michelangelo shifted in his seat, nervous with extra energy as he waited for Dr. Harrow to readjust the settings on the Oculus Rift.

"How much longer?" Michelangelo asked.

"A few more minutes." Dr. Harrow muttered. "The only problem is, you need an access point into the system. Once inside, you'll be able to go anywhere in the starship's systems. The power core is the main routine that branches out into everything. Shield armor. Navigation. Propulsion. Find any one of those routines and you can follow the path to the power core. If you can shut that down, the starship won't be able to launch. Actually it won't be able to do anything."

Michelangelo nodded. Eager to help, Michelangelo sent a group text to Donatello, April, and Casey.

Guys, I think I can help. Mikey typed. Dr. Harrow is helping me use the Oculus Rift to get into the systems of the starship. Can someone give me an access point?

"Donnie!" April called out. "Check your shell cell!"

"I'm a little busy here April." Donatello countered.

"It's Mikey. He's got the Oculus Rift." April said.

Donatello moved away from the fight to check his shell cell.

"He needs an access point." Donatello hurried towards a console and began digging around in his brown bag. Finding what he needed, the turtle began working on accessing the system.

"Come on. Come on." Donatello typed on his tablet as his fingers flew across the touch screen.

"Got it!"

* * *

"Come on Raph, you've got to remember." Leonardo begged.

Raphael paused mid-strike, the headache he'd been fighting off suddenly overwhelming him. The black clad turtle sank to his knees as he let out a groan.

Leonardo swiftly sheathed his sword and moved to his brother's side.

"It's ok Raph." Leonardo rubbed soothing circles across Raphael's shell. "I've got you."

"Leo, what's hap-?" Raphael stopped as he struggled to process the images rampaging through his mind.

It was like a damn had abruptly opened, and all of his memories were rushing in at one time. The 4 of them playing ninja tag in the sewers. The 4 of them lining up for a training session. Raphael wrestling Mikey to the floor, with big grins on both of their faces. Leonardo letting out a startled yelp as Mikey lunged to put out the toaster that had caught on fire. Raphael seated next to Mikey on the couch, playing a video game. Leonardo walking into Mikey's room with a tray of soup and tea when he was sick. Leonardo and Donatello laughing as a pink masked Raphael chased Michelangelo around the lair.

Then just as sudden as the flood of memories had started, it stopped.

"I remember." Raphael looked over at his eldest brother. "Shell Leo, I remember everything."

Leonardo gave his brother a smile as he gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Welcome back Raphael."

The sounds of fighting echoed around the room.

Raphael ripped off the black mask and sneered as he tossed it aside.

"I could use a little help over here!" Casey yelled as he continued to battle against Karai.

"I've got Karai. You go help Mr. Mortu." Leonardo ordered. "Let's finish this once and for all."

* * *

Michelangelo donned the Oculus Rift. The world was a random mix of colors and sounds while he awaited access to the starship.

Dr. Harrow's voice carried in the air. "Michelangelo, you're in."

The landscape shifted, and Michelangelo found himself standing in a control room.

"Put your hand on the panel." Dr. Harrow instructed.

Michelangelo touched the panel. The monitors filled with the security feed fed from cameras around the starship.

"There!" Michelangelo shouted, pointing to the screen showing a massive brawl underway.

"They are by the power core." Dr. Harrow stated. The Utrom was pleased to discover that the layout of Ch'rell's starship was similar to that of any Utrom starship. At least it would be easy to direct Michelangelo to the power core room.

"Hurry, this way Michelangelo."

Listening to the Utrom's directions, Mikey ran.

With adrenaline lending wings to Mikey's feet, it didn't take long for Michelangelo to reach the power core.

"Whoa, this is really weird." Mikey said as he walked by the battle untouched. The turtle knew he wasn't really there physically, but the environment felt so real.

"You cannot stop me Mortu." Ch'rell's taunt carried in the air. "I've waited too long for my revenge."

"You are going exactly where you belong Ch'rell." Mortu countered. "There's a maximum security prison cell with your name on it."

Michelangelo continued to rush past the fight. Leonardo was fighting one-on-one against Karai. Casey and April had moved over to Donatello, helping to watch his back as the turtle worked on a nearby console, ensuring Michelangelo's access would not be interrupted by Baxter Stockman. The Utrom Guardians' were fighting the Elite Ninja. And Ch'rell was fighting against Mr. Mortu and Raphael.

"Michelangelo, focus!" Dr. Harrow's shout startled the orange masked turtle.

Mikey moved past the group and stopped directly in front of the power core.

"What now?"

"Let's shut it down." Dr. Harrow said. The Utrom began reciting the steps to shut down the power core.

It took a few tense minutes of Michelangelo struggling to understand which buttons to press and what wires to disconnect, but eventually the power began to drain from the ships system.

"System shut down." A mechanical voice said.

The core began to power down.

"No! That's impossible!" Ch'rell yelled.

Distracted by the shutdown, Mr. Mortu and Raphael were able to gain the upper hand. The unmasked turtle did a sweep kick, knocking Ch'rell off balance. Mr. Mortu rushed forward and using a claw from his own suit, tore into the belly of his foe. The metal sliced like butter and soon an angry, twisting and writhing Utrom was held firmly by Mr. Mortu.

"Ch'rell, you are under arrest for unleashing war and destruction, and spreading terror and crime throughout the galaxy. You will be returned to the Utrom homeworld, where you will receive a trial for your multiple crimes."

Before the prisoner could twist free, he was injected with a sedative.

At the sight of their captured master the Elite Ninja stopped fighting and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"No!" Karai screeched in rage as she watched Ch'rell fall unconscious. Leonardo grabbed Karai's arms and held them behind her back. The kunoichi failed to free herself from the mutant turtle's grip.

Mr. Mortu addressed the struggling kunoichi. "Karai Saki, you are under arrest for aiding the greatest criminal the galaxy has ever known. You will be return to the Utrom homeworld where you will receive a trial for your crime."

The head Guardian injected a sedative into Karai's arm. As the kunoichi began to lose consciousness she smiled. At least she would still be with her father.

"So that's it?" Casey asked. "It's all over?"

Mr. Mortu nodded. "Yes, Mr. Jones. It is done."

"What happens now?" April wondered.

"We'll evacuate the ship of all human personnel." Mr. Mortu informed them. "I'll send a request for a team to confiscate this ship."

"Then it's really over." April couldn't believe it.

"Yeah." Casey agreed.

Raphael rubbed his hand behind his neck, uncertain how to approach Donatello. The worry was fruitless as Donatello engulfed Raphael into a hug.

"It's good to have you back Raph." Donatello whispered, his voice overcome with emotion.

Raphael felt a tear roll down his face. He pulled away from the purple turtle and quickly wiped it away.

Mr. Mortu and the Guardians began to exit the room with their prisoners.

"Come on." Leonardo urged.

"It's time to go home."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, a happy ending. Thank you so much for reading!**


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: Reviews are an author's fuel and it keeps me writing. Everyone give the Guest reviewer a big thank you for nudging me to add an epilogue to this story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 26-Epilogue

 _One week later…_

Michelangelo bounced into the lair, chattering excitedly about the winner of the best meme of the week to April and Casey. The trio carried their packages into the living room for movie night.

"This grandmother sent a text message to a guy inviting him over for Sunday night dinner. He didn't recognize the number and asked who it was. She replied, 'It's your grandma.' He asked for a photo." Mikey placed the pizzas on the coffee table, while April began pulling out plates from the shopping bags and Casey opened up the package of napkins.

"And then, when the grandmother sent a picture of herself, the guy wrote back that she's not his grandma. But he'd take a plate of food anyway." Mikey rushed to continue. "Then she said he's still invited because and I quote 'grandma's feed everyone.' The next post was a photo of the two of them! He went to her house and joined the family for Sunday night dinner! Isn't that great?"

"That is pretty great, Mikey," April agreed.

Casey nodded in agreement.

"Ms. O'Neil. Mr. Jones." Splinter greeted, walking into the living room.

"Master Splinter," April and Casey replied in unison, bringing a chuckle from the young couple.

"Where are the others?" April asked.

"Donatello is in his lab. Leonardo and Raphael are in the dojo," Splinter said.

"I'll grab Leo and Raph." Mikey volunteered.

"Then I'll get Donnie," April said.

* * *

"Hey Donnie," April called out as she entered the purple turtle's laboratory. "Pizza's here."

"Just a sec, April," Donatello said, keeping his eyes trained on the notepad in front of him. He just wanted to jot down a few more notes and then he'd be ready to enjoy the evening.

The red head sat down and waited for her friend to finish recording his thoughts. She glanced around the room, it looked the same as usual, except for the newly framed photograph on his desk.

April picked up the frame and smiled at the familiar picture. It was a print out of the photo of the four turtle brothers originally taken with her cell phone.

"I see you framed it," She commented, running her finger along the smooth edge.

"It was actually Mikey's idea," Donatello closed the notebook and pushed his chair away from the desk, turning to face his friend. "After everything that happened, Mikey asked for a copy. I let him use the color printer. He found some old frames, and gave each of us a copy."

April's smile grew at the thoughtful gesture from the two younger brothers. Donatello rarely let Michelangelo near anything in his laboratory, especially the electronics. There was no telling what the mischievous turtle would do if he were left alone with a computer and a printer.

"Let's go join the others." Donatello said, moving towards the door.

Donatello and April walked into the living room at the same time as Leonardo and Raphael, with Michelangelo trailing behind.

The youngest turtle was trying his best to keep a smirk off of his face, and failing miserably.

Donatello raised an eye ridge in question, which was promptly ignored.

"I'm gonna go grab a towel to dry off." Raphael said.

"A good idea." Leonardo said. "April, I think it's your turn to pick the movie."

"Ok," she said.

The two elder turtles took the stairs to the second floor of the lair. April sat on the couch and began flipping through the movie options. Master Splinter sat down in his favorite chair. Donatello selected the chair across from his father. Michelangelo hesitated, as if waiting for something.

Raphael's sudden yell had Donatello jumping out of his chair in surprise, with Casey following suit.

"Mikey!" The red turtle roared.

"What did you do this time?" Donatello asked, settling back into his chair.

Raphael stomped down the stairs and stormed into the room. "Mikey, I'm going to kick your shell!" He declared, throwing a handful of photographs in the direction of the orange turtle.

Casey picked up a photo, curious what the problem was while Leonardo silently entered the room. The vigilante started laughing. The laughs quickly turned into guffaws. Disturbed by the extreme reaction, April took the photograph from Casey.

She stared at the image, confused. She checked a second photograph, then a third, all of them had the same image.

An image of Donatello's face paired with the body of a buxom female.

"Mikey, what?" She asked, then restated the question. "Why?"

"Well when Raphie boy had no memory, he thought since Donnie wears purple that he was a girl when they first met. I figured I'd give him a permanent reminder of Donnie's warm brown eyes." The orange turtle batted his eyes for effect.

"What?!" Donatello screeched, reaching for a photograph.

Casey grabbed his side, tears running down his face. He had meant to tease Raphael now that the small family was reunited again. But the orange masked turtle beat him to it, spectacularly.

"Mikey!" Donatello yelled, his face turning red. "Purple's the color of royalty! And magic!" He defended. "Males can wear purple."

"And so do women." Casey choked out around his laughs.

"I know something else that purple symbolizes." Raphael growled, advancing towards his youngest brother.

"Bruises!"

The orange turtle yelped, turning to run out of the room with Raphael hot on his heels.

"Save some for me!" Donatello said, following behind.

April and Master Splinter looked at each other, not entirely getting the joke. It must be one of those "you had to be there" situations. Casey slid to the floor, wincing in pain.

"Oh my god, my side!" He groaned, trying to bring his breathing back under control.

Leonardo just stood off to the side and smiled, enjoying the moment. It felt good to be home.


End file.
